


Eye Of The Tiger

by heyitsrah



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Aged-Up Otabek Altin, Aged-Up Yuri Plisetsky, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Death, Discussion of Abortion, Falling In Love, Human Trafficking, Implied/Referenced Underage Prostitution, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mention of weapons, Mentions of past rape (but none take place in-story), Murder, No main characters die, Omegaverse, PLEASE FOR THE LOVE OF GOD READ THE AUTHORS NOTE ON CHAPTER 1!!!! Important., Past Abuse, Past Violence, Police/Crime AU, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Soulmates, Therapy, This fic is dark. I am warning you now, YURI IS 21 IN THIS FIC, mention of drugs, pimps, read the tags, trigger warnings apply
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2018-12-06 18:13:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 37,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11606178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyitsrah/pseuds/heyitsrah
Summary: 21 year old Yuri is rescued from six years of being a victim of human trafficking. Along the way, he has lost a lot, and wants nothing more than to live a normal life.Newly qualified detective Otabek Altin has been given the task of helping Yuri, and giving him a safe place to stay when the local refuges are full.Through loss, tragedy and learning horrifying truths, something pulls the two closer together.For the first time, Yuri has something worth fighting for.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE READ THIS BEFORE READING THIS FIC! IMPORTANT:
> 
>  
> 
> \-- First of all, thank you for reading this.  
> I am aware that this fic will be extremely controversial. Therefore I ask now that once you're done reading this author's note, that if you have no interest in reading, or feel that this is too upsetting for you, please do not read any further.
> 
> Also, and this is the important part, I DO NOT!!!!! Condone ANY of the crime in this fan fiction.  
> It is absolutely NOT a "kink", nor is this fic "sexy" or "funny" for me. The reason I am writing it is because I feel that this is a topic that needs to be highlighted, because this sort of thing happens every day in the world.  
> I watch The Fosters, and they have touched on this topic too, and I really got interested because this topic is such a controversial one that I feel people are too afraid to talk about. But it happens, and people are victims. It needs to be brought to light.
> 
> That being said, I have done as much research as I can to make this as accurate as possible.  
> As for the police stuff, well, I am no police officer! I have researched as best I can for this, too, but apologies if I have anything wrong.  
> I'm not American, and things in England and the British police force are different. 
> 
> Again: THIS IS NOT A KINK!!!!  
> I need to make that absolutely clear. I am NOT some sicko/psychopath that gets kicks out of this.
> 
> I'd also like to remind people that there will be a lot of elements in this story that may trigger panic/anxiety attacks, so please check the tags before proceeding.  
> I have tagged everything I can think of, and I have warned you again here.  
> Additionally, I will put helplines at the end of the first few chapters where any are applicable.
> 
> Also, Yuri has been aged up to 21 years old.  
> He is not a minor in this story.
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you for reading.  
> I hope you enjoy the writing and the storyline.

“Altin!”  
“Yes sir?” Otabek Altin peered his head through the door of the office where Detective Feltsman sat.  
“We’ve finally arrested him.” Detective Feltsman smiled.  
Instantly, Otabek knew who he meant; they had been after Ryan Fischer - a local 'pimp' who was wanted for human trafficking and other crimes - for years!  
“That’s fantastic! Um…What happened to…?”  
“Most of ‘em are in safe houses. You know, refuges where they go to escape their pimps and get their lives back together safely.” Feltsman responded. “Well. All except one.”  
Otabek frowned. “I see.” He said. “So, why not this one?”  
“None of the houses would take him.”  
“HIM?”  
“The victims were mixed gender omegas. This one is his oldest victim…Just turned twenty one. Apparently the others are a priority because they’re younger.”  
“Ah. I see.”  
“I’ll bring him in here, so you can meet him.” Feltsman rose and strode out of the room, reappearing moments later with a slender blonde haired male omega.  
He was beautiful, even in his current state; the poor man was beaten black and blue; swollen, bruised, bleeding…Scars from what Otabek assumed to be knives, and possibly cigarette burns.  
The omega sniffed and looked up at Otabek, his beautiful green eyes lifeless.  
Careless, almost, but also pleading.  
Otabek felt his throat tighten; he hated seeing the victims of human trafficking and prostitution.  
It broke his heart seeing how they were treated.  
But this is why we was here!  
This is why he worked in the human trafficking department of the police force.  
“Altin, this is uh…He calls himself Agape. Agape, this is Otabek Altin.” Feltsman introduced.  
Otabek gave a thin smile and extended his hand.  
Agape shook it tentatively, and looked Otabek up and down. “You’re hot.” He said.  
Otabek was taken aback.  
“Um…M-me? I really don’t think…”  
“Oh yeah. You’re a real dish! I wouldn’t mind you bending me over this desk and pounding my sweet omega ass.” Agape smiled.  
Otabek’s mouth fell open.  
“Young man, don’t talk to my fellow officer like that!” Feltsman seethed quietly.  
Agape looked genuinely confused. “I was complimenting him?”  
“Just ‘hello’ would have sufficed.”  
“But he IS hot!”  
Feltsman sighed; “Agape, please sit.” He said tiredly. “You too, Altin.”  
Otabek sat in front of the desk, and Agape sat in the other chair, pulling his sweater sleeves down.  
Detective Feltsman sat behind his desk and took a breath.  
“Now, as I’ve said, none of the refuges have any space for um...'Agape' here. He has expressed his desire to leave this life and become a normal member of society. But he needs a place to stay.”  
“A hostel?” Otabek suggested.  
“Not safe enough.” Feltsman shook his head. “You never know who else is in there.”  
“True...But can we be sure that his pimp won’t be coming back?” Otabek asked.  
“He’s being sentenced for multiple counts of rape, human trafficking, drug possession, drug dealing, theft, assault and bodily harm, and attempted murder.” Feltsman replied.  
Otabek’s eyes flew wide. “Holy shit! So he’s a little bit of a naughty boy is he?”  
Agape snorted and sniggered at this, but soon stopped when Feltsman gave him a withering look.  
“Altin. This is no time for jokes. Agape here needs a place to say. Now, I’ve cleared it with the higher ups, and it’s been settled, with your permission, of course.”  
“Wait, sir. What are you suggesting?!”  
“Otabek,” Feltsman leaned forward over his desk, “I’d like for Agape to stay with you. In your home. What do you say?”

 

 

 

What COULD Otabek say?!  
Especially with Agape sitting right there!  
He had bitten his cheek when he said yes, and was sure that he tasted blood.  
And now, at the end of his shift, Otabek was walking with Agape and his single bag to the car.  
Agape hesitated, and Otabek looked confused.  
“Oh. It-it’s okay.” He said reassuringly, “It’s only a five minute drive from here. I drive safely.”  
Agape nodded and slipped into the car’s passenger seat, as Otabek got into the driver’s side and fastened his seatbelt.  
Agape hadn’t bothered to put his on, so Otabek leaned over him to put the belt on, and Agape flinched.  
“I-I’m sorry. I was just…The seatbelt.” Otabek leapt back in his seat. “Safety, and all that.”  
“Sorry.” Agape whispered.

 

 

The drive home was silent.  
Otabek did have a spare room, it was true, but nobody had ever used it before.  
He silently regretted telling Feltsman about that now!  
“You don’t want me to stay with you, do you?” Agape spoked finally.  
Otabek frowned, keeping his eyes on the road.  
“No, I do.” He lied.  
Agape laughed humourlessly. “You’re a shitty liar.”  
“I’m not lying.” Otabek said. “I’m sorry. It’s really nothing personal, I just…”  
“You think I’ll steal your shit, don’t you?”  
“No! No, I’m just introverted.” Otabek confessed. “Always have been.”  
“Same.” Agape responded. “I hate people.”  
“I don’t blame you.” Otabek responded.  
There were a few more moments of silence, and then Otabek spoke again;  
“So tell me a little about yourself.”  
He heard Agape sigh a little; “I’m Agape. I’m 21 years old, and I’m VERY flexible! I like it deep and hard inside my…”  
“Whoaaaa! Okay!” Otabek interrupted the obviously rehearsed and overused sentence with a nervous chuckle. “I meant just…Not sexual stuff. Just stuff about YOU as a person.”  
“You want to…Get to know ME?!” Agape asked in a low voice.  
“Well, yeah.” Otabek smiled. “We’re going to be living under the same roof, so…”  
Agape nodded slowly.  
“My real name is Yuri. Yuri Plisetsky.” He said quietly, “My birthday is March 1st, and I love cats. Big cats, domesticated cats…All of them! I like to skate. As in ice skate. But I haven’t done it in years…” He trailed off, looking down at the floor of the car.

 

 

 

They reached Otabek’s house, and Otabek turned off the car.  
“May I ask how long you were…In…?” Otabek asked awkwardly.  
“Since I was fifteen.” Agape – Yuri – replied. “Six years.”  
Otabek shook his head. “God. That’s awful.” He whispered. “I’m so sorry. How did it even happen?”  
“He tricked me.” Yuri whispered, “I met him back when I was 15. He asked me to be his boy. He said we were dating! He said that we were boyfriends. I fell for him. Then he got nasty…There were always others, too. He said he loved me, but he cheated. He had sex with other omegas…But…he’d treat me to stuff, he’d protect me, so he said! I was confused. Before I knew it, I was being made to do all this stuff with other alphas, and…And he made me get him things.”  
“What sort of things?”  
“I’m not telling you! You’re a cop!”  
“Hey, look, you’re not in any trouble, okay? You’re already cleared of any charges because you were the victim in this.” Otabek said gently. “It’s in writing.”  
Silence.  
“Mostly drugs.” Yuri whispered. “I never took any! At least not willingly! I…” He closed his mouth. “Forget it. Can we go inside now?”  
Otabek studied the younger man’s face, and sighed.  
He wouldn’t be getting much out of him today  
Otabek turned the key in the lock and opened the door. “After you.” He said politely. “I’ll take that for you.”  
He picked up Yuri’s bag as the blonde crept inside the house, peering around in awe.  
“It’s…It’s huge!” He gasped. “It’s really nice and so tidy!”  
Otabek blinked with surprise and looked around.  
If he was honest, he thought his house was quite small, but that was fine since he had lived alone.  
The décor was a little boring, like something out of a show-home.  
But then he tilted his head and looked at Yuri; to him, after six years of probably living out of motels, shabby apartments and other unsightly places, Otabek’s home must look like heaven to him.  
“Let me show you around. Shall I take your jacket?” Otabek offered.  
Yuri stared at him for a moment, before shrugging off his leather jacket.  
Otabek hung it on the coat rack near the front door, and led Yuri through the house.

 

 

  
“This is the living room.” Otabek opened the first door on the left.  
“Wow! You have a proper TV!” Yuri gasped.  
“Um…Yeah.” Otabek smiled. “It has cable…”  
“Wow!” Yuri breathed. “That’s so cool.”  
“You can watch whatever you want, when you want.” Otabek said.  
“Seriously?”  
“Yes, of course!”  
“I was never allowed to watch normal TV before unless Daddy was really really pleased with me.” Yuri swallowed.  
Otabek’s smile froze. “D-Daddy?” He repeated. “I’m assuming we aren’t talking about your actual father here?”  
Yuri shook his head. “No.”  
Otabek cleared his throat, deciding not to press further. “Right. Um…Well, this is the bookcase. Again, if you want to read anything, just help yourself.”  
He led Yuri through all of the rooms, and watched as the omega gasped in wonder at simple things.  
Yuri was amazed by the proper cutlery that Otabek had, the oven, the hob, a proper grill, a large fridge-freezer, clean filtered water dispensed from the fridge…  
He was also amazed by all of the products that Otabek had in his bathroom, and the nice furniture all over the house.  
Yuri loved Otabek’s room, but when he was shown the guest room, Yuri gasped.  
“I hope this is okay.” Otabek said awkwardly, gesturing to the untouched double bed, empty wardrobe and drawers.  
“It’s amazing!” Yuri murmured, drifting over to the nightstand and switching on the lamp, shocked that it worked. “I won’t have to sleep in the dark anymore?!”  
“Are you afraid of the dark?” Otabek asked.  
Yuri blushed hard. “I know it’s stupid…”  
“Not at all. In fact I’m not surprised!” Otabek replied, “You can have the nightlight on - of course you can!”  
“Thanks.” Yuri replied. “So…What do you need me to do?”  
“Pardon?”  
“How should I pay you back? Do you need me to do anything?”  
“I mean…Aside from helping out with chores, I don’t think so. I know you don’t earn anything yet, so don’t worry about that too much.” Otabek smiled.  
Yuri bit his lip. “Maybe I could repay you in other ways?”  
“Huh?” Otabek frowned.  
Yuri pushed Otabek back on the bed and straddled him, slowly taking off his clothes. “Here you are, Daddy. I’m yours for the taking.”  
“Oh my god! Yuri, NO! Put your clothes on, please!” Otabek pushed Yuri off him, standing up abruptly. “And please don’t call me Daddy! That’s so disgusting! I’m not a pimp; I don’t own you, and I’d never think that.”  
He picked up Yuri’s clothes and held them out to him, shielding his eyes.  
“B-but…” the omega stuttered. “I don’t understand. Am I not attractive enough for you?”  
“No, that’s not…”  
“Tell me what to do. Please! Did you want oral instead?”  
“Yuri! I don’t want anything sexual from you!”  
“Because I’m diseased, right?”  
“What!? No! I never said…”  
“All my tests are clear now. I’ve taken medication! I…I’m clean now.” Yuri sobbed. “Don’t punish me, please! I’ll do anything!”  
“Hey, hey, shhh.” Otabek whispered, holding out a hand. “Yuri, that’s not why I…Look, I’m still a virgin. I know, I know. At my age, right? Sad! But I’ve never been in love and I want my first time to be special. It’s nothing personal.”  
“Really?”  
“Yes, really.”  
Yuri threw his arms around Otabek, shocking him.  
But then the omega drew back, eyes wide. “You’re an alpha. I can smell it on you.”  
“Ah. Yeah…I guess my suppressants have worn off.” Otabek blushed. “Sorry!”  
Yuri was backing off now.  
“No. No. I’m sorry…I…I’m so sorry. I have no right to touch you. MY body is YOUR property.” He was saying, although his face was painted with fear.  
“Easy, Yuri. You’re shaking like a leaf.” Otabek said gently, holding out the unused guest bathrobe from the back of the door. “Your body is YOUR body. I…I don’t claim it.”  
“Oh.” Yuri whispered as he shyly took the bathrobe.  
“And I’m not that sort of alpha, I swear. Those types of alphas are sick in the head! They’re sexually and mentally abusive.” Otabek said.  
Yuri looked stunned, and didn’t say a word.  
Otabek stood again and excused himself whilst he ran to the bathroom to get some cotton wool.

 

 

  
Standing in front of the sink, Otabek took a deep breath.  
When he’d first seen him at the police station, he’d been shocked; Yuri was wearing dark eye makeup, and his hair was half-up at the back.  
He was attractive, but his face was bruised and Otabek couldn’t help noticing that Yuri had swelling on his mouth and around both eyes and cheeks.  
As for his body – which Otabek had now unwillingly seen in all its glory! – was also battered and bruised.  
The marks on his arms were, in fact, cigarette burns and if he wasn’t mistaken, self harm scars.  
Yuri looked completely battered and beaten up.  
It had shocked Otabek to his very core.  
Yuri was such a beautiful little thing.  
And the saddest part was that he was a 21 year old man, who had lost a majority of his teenage life.  
He was still somewhat childlike; like he needed direction or instruction from someone.  
He didn’t seem to smile, either. Not really.  
Yuri was brainwashed to be used only for sex and other ‘favours’ for this pimp and his ‘contacts’.  
Otabek felt his throat and eyes burn as he cried softly to himself.  
He hated this part of his job; seeing the victims of these inhumane, sick crimes.  
Some were like Yuri; beaten and bruised, childlike and scared.  
Others…Well, others he had only seen when he’d seen their bodies in a morgue whilst investigations were under way.  
But this…This had just become far more personal, because Yuri was staying in his house with him.  
Hot tears prickled Otabek’s cheeks and he wiped them away.  
He had to protect this guy.  
He just had to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you or anyone you know has been/is being affected by this, please check out the links or call the number(s) below:
> 
>  
> 
> https://humantraffickinghotline.org/   
> (US) tel:1-888-373-7888


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \--IMPORTANT:--  
> PLEASE READ THE AUTHORS NOTE BEFORE CHAPTER 1 BEFORE PROCEEDING TO READ.  
> Thank you.
> 
>  
> 
> _____________________
> 
> Thank you for the kudos and comments so far!  
> I'm glad to see so much positivity and understanding surrounding such a sensitive topic.
> 
> I've added a few more helplines in the end notes if anyone should need them.  
> Death mentioned in this chapter, along with strong language.

Otabek awoke in the morning and yawned.  
It took a while for him to properly be aware of anything, but once he was, he felt a weight on his body and looked down.  
Yuri was asleep on him, and the door was wide open with the landing light on.  
‘ _When did he get in here!?_ ’ Otabek wondered to himself.  
Checking his phone, which was charging on then nightstand, Otabek discovered that it was 7am.  
Stretching, Otabek gently peeled Yuri off him, which woke the omega up.  
“Uh, Yuri? Did you sleepwalk?” Otabek asked.  
Yuri shook his head. “No.”  
“You didn’t?”  
“No.”  
“May I ask why you’re in my room, sleeping on me?”  
“I…I got scared.” Yuri confessed in a whisper. “Sorry.”  
“Don’t be sorry.” Otabek answered gently as he quickly changed, thinking that Yuri was still facing away from him.  
As soon as he took his boxers off, however, Yuri’s mouth fell wide.  
“Fuck!” He exclaimed, “You’re like a horse!”  
Otabek frowned. “Pardon?”  
“Your dick! It’s huge!” Yuri blurted.  
Otabek went completely pink and looked away.  
“I thought you were looking the other way! Yuri, please. You can’t just say things like that!” He spluttered, pulling on a fresh pair of work trousers.  
“Why? I thought alphas like to hear that they’re hung as hell?” Yuri looked genuinely confused.  
Otabek sighed. “Not alphas who aren’t…You know. The kind of assholes you’ve dealt with.” He said, but then paused. “Actually, it is kind of nice to hear.”  
Yuri laughed at that. “But…I _shouldn’t_ say it?”  
“Exactly.”  
“Got it. Sorry.”  
“It’s fine. I know this will be hard for you for a while. You were there so long…” Otabek trailed off, hoping that Yuri would indulge a little more information, but the omega kept tight-lipped, merely nodding instead.  
“So…” Otabek tried again; “Um…Do you…”  
“Your body is so ripped!” Yuri gasped. “Am I allowed to say that?”  
“Um. I suppose it’s not sexual, so...Thank you.” Otabek gave a shy smile.  
“You’re so lucky. I wish I was more muscular.” Yuri bit his lip. “I’m skinny and kind of weedy.”  
Otabek didn’t know what to say.  
Yes, Yuri WAS very skinny and barely had any shape to him, but that was surely down to malnourishment, right?  
Otabek pulled on his black shirt and a grey sweater.  
“So…Breakfast?” He said.  
“Oh, okay.” Yuri replied.  
Otabek frowned. “Aren’t you joining me?”  
It was Yuri’s turn to look confused. “I’m allowed to?”  
“Of course. You joined me for dinner last night…”  
“Yeah, but I was always told I don’t need breakfast and that only alphas are allowed three meals a day.” Yuri replied meekly.  
Shaking his head, Otabek opened the bedroom door, Yuri’s small frame suddenly making sense to him now.  
“That’s not true. Not in the real world. We are all recommended to eat three meals a day. Come join me?” He shot Yuri an even look, and the omega relaxed, before following Otabek downstairs.

 

* * *

 

 

  
“This is so good!” Yuri beamed as he worked his way through scrambled eggs and bacon with toast. “You’re an awesome cook.”  
Otabek chuckled softly. “This is really nothing, honestly. It requires minimal effort. But thank you.”  
“The dinner you made last night was really good too!”  
“It was just lasagne.”  
“Yeah, made from scratch, though. It was amazing!”  
Yuri had clearly not eaten anything relatively good in years, and was enjoying himself trying new things.  
“Thank you.” Otabek said graciously. “Uh, my shift starts at two, and I’m working until ten tonight. What would you prefer to do? Stay here or come with me?”  
Yuri blinked. “Come to WORK with you, you mean?” He asked. “At the police department?!”  
“Yeah.”  
“Oh. I’m not sure what use I’d be. But…I’m kinda scared to be here alone.” Yuri admitted.  
“You could read? Or maybe I could find some odd jobs for you to do?” Otabek shrugged. “Filing, maybe?”  
“Really?” Yuri’s eyes lit up. “Okay! Um do I need to wear a suit? I don’t have one.”  
“Just wear what you’d normally wear.” Otabek shrugged.  
Yuri tugged self consciously at his hoodie sleeves.  
Otabek looked up.  
“Oh…I’m sorry, I should have thought…”  
“It’s okay.” Yuri said hurriedly. “But, yeah, I don’t have anything appropriate to wear. It’s all kinda…Revealing, besides my hoodies and sweaters.”  
Otabek thought for a moment and then stood up slowly.  
“How much money do you have?” He asked as he and Yuri cleared the plates away.  
“Um…Not much. A hundred, maybe? You can have it. I don’t need…”  
“We have about two hours. Let’s go.”  
“Go where?”  
“Shopping.” Otabek answered.  
Yuri looked alarmed. “Oh. I-I dunno…”  
Otabek instantly thought of how many times Yuri had probably been taken shopping by people before who had used and abused him.  
“Oh. No, Yuri. I don’t mean like THAT!” He gasped. “I mean we should buy you some more clothes. Work-friendly clothes. You know…More covered up.”  
Yuri relaxed visibly and nodded. “Okay.”  
“But first, I have to ask…How did you get the money you have? Honestly.” Otabek asked.  
“It’s not from drugs or…You know…Whatever you’re thinking. It’s what was left over from my savings. I never told anyone about it. I hid it for years. If anyone had ever known I had it, they’d have taken it from me. It was for use in emergencies.” Yuri confessed.  
“Okay.” Otabek nodded, satisfied.  
He didn’t really know Yuri, of course, but he could already tell that the omega wasn’t a liar.  
“So, shall we?” Otabek smiled.  
Yuri smiled back and nodded.

 

* * *

 

 

 

“Here we are.” Otabek announced as they pulled into the parking space at the local police department a few hours later.  
He and Yuri had had a nice time shopping; the omega had been wary at first around so many people and had pretty much clung to Otabek, but he finally relaxed after a while and had found some acceptable outfits to wear every day.  
Otabek had helped out too, and Yuri had insisted on buying him lunch as a thank you.  
“I know it’s not nearly enough for what you’re doing for me, but…”  
“No, Yuri; I really appreciate it. Thank you.” Otabek reassured.  
The omega’s heart was definitely in the right place, and even though he didn’t have much money, he had insisted on showing his gratitude.  
Otabek hadn’t expected that at all, but he was grateful and very flattered.  
The two of them had spoken over lunch and got to know each other a little better.  
However, Yuri still didn’t divulge much about what had happened to him or how he’d come to get the bruises and scars on his body.  
Otabek didn’t want to pry or push him, so he said nothing.  
He understood that Yuri was likely traumatised by it.

 

 

Upon arriving at the police station, Otabek signed Yuri in and gave him a visitor’s badge.  
“Don’t take that off, please.” The alpha said. “It’s important to wear it so everyone knows who you are. Safety regulations.”  
Yuri nodded. “Okay.”  
As they reached the office, Otabek sat down and signed into his computer, and Yuri sat on the spare chair by the wall, in his brand new jeans, a tiger motif T-shirt, high top trainers, and a black hoodie.  
Yuri hadn’t minded that the clothes were off-brand; he was happy to buy bargains!.  
“Right.” Otabek said now, “I’ve got the go-ahead to let you help me with some filing. So let’s start here.”  
He took some papers out of his desk tray and handed them to Yuri. “Alright, so these are all various pieces of information we have for ongoing cases. Can I trust you to sort these and keep all information confidential?" Otabek asked, and Yuri nodded solemnly. "Okay, good. So, match them all up to the relevant case according to these reference numbers at the top. And then find the reference number on the organisers in the drawer and file them there, please?”  
“Sure.” Yuri nodded. “Got it.”  
Otabek cleared a space on his desk and scooted his chair over whilst Yuri dragged his own chair over and sat down to get on with his task.

  
They worked in companionable silence for a while, until Yuri let out a gasp.  
“Otabek?” His voice shook.  
The alpha looked at him, suddenly alarmed when he spotted Yuri’s pale face. “What’s wrong?”  
“Th-this missing girl.” Yuri swallowed, holding up a piece of paper, “Danni – we called her Destiny as her, you know, ‘alternate name’ – I think I know where she might be.”  
Otabek stared at Yuri. “You knew her?!”  
Yuri nodded, starting to shake.  
“She was my best friend there. The only one I had; all the other omegas hated me for being the oldest or the only one Ryan – the pimp – really liked, but Danni and I were close friends.”  
“She was reported missing by her parents over a year ago; last we heard, she’d been taken out of the country.” Otabek frowned.  
“She had. WE had! But we all came back, Ryan took her out alone the following day, and then a week later – two days ago – the police got him and rescued us.” Yuri confirmed. “That’s when I met you.”  
“So she’s still there?” Otabek frowned. “At the place? Or is she one of the omegas we sent to a refuge?”  
“No.” Yuri whispered in reply. “I haven’t seen her for six days.”  
“I don’t understand.”  
“She’s…When an omega REALLY upset Ryan, he’d get…These other guys would…Oh shit.” Yuri started crying. “I hope I’m wrong. I really really hope I’m wrong.”  
Otabek slid an arm around Yuri, making him flinch. “Sorry! Sorry…Please, Yuri. Can you tell me?”  
Yuri wiped his eyes. “It’s better if I show you. Get backup. I don’t know who will be there. You’ll probably need forensics too. Trust me...If what I was told is true, anyway.”  
Otabek’s eyes widened.

 

* * *

 

  
An area of dense woodland just outside of town was a crime scene.  
Forensics were excavating the area, and Yuri and Otabek hung back with Detective Feltsman and various other officers.  
“There doesn’t appear to be anyone here, sir.” Sergeant Victor Nikiforov announced to Chief Detective Feltsman.  
“We’ve got armed officers patrolling the entire perimeter.” Sergeant Yuri Katsuki – Sargeant Nikiforov’s fiancé – added.  
“Good work, thank you.” Feltsman nodded. “According to young Plisetsky here, these people are dangerous and could crop up at any moment.”  
“WE’VE GOT A BODY!” Someone yelled.  
“Oh god.” Yuri whispered, horrified.  
The group hurried over to where forensics had called out.

 

Ducking under the taped-off area, Otabek held out an arm to prevent Yuri from going any further.  
“What’s the situation?” He asked the forensic team.  
One of the people in a white forensics suit turned to face him; “Female omega, approximately nineteen years old, brunette, body slightly decaying but still able to be recognised, I should think. Seems to have been dead for about a week.”  
Yuri gasped. “Please no…I was hoping I was wrong.” He whimpered.  
“You should see if it’s her.” Feltsman said.  
Otabek frowned at him. “Perhaps we should leave that for her family. They need to formally identify her.”  
“Yes, but it would be a great help if Yuri could also identify her as one of the human trafficking victims, and if she isn’t, then we need to launch another investigation into a possible murder.” Feltsman replied.  
“I-it’s okay. I’ll do it.” Yuri said shakily.  
Otabek didn’t look sure, but Yuri was already gingerly stepping forward.  
As he knelt down and peered at the body, his mouth fell open and he let out a cry that sounded like an animal in pain and fell to his knees.  
“It’s her! It’s Danni!” He sobbed hard, almost screaming with grief.  
Otabek hurried forward and gently turned him away from the body, rubbing his back.  
Yuri got up and raced behind a tree where he promptly vomited.

  
As he stumbled back, Otabek handed him a bottle of water and tried his best to console him.  
“Come on, young man.” Feltsman said softly, “I’m sorry to have put you through that.”  
“Can I say goodbye to her?” Yuri asked tearfully. “Please? I won’t touch her, I just want to say…” He broke off, crying again.  
“Of course.” Feltsman agreed. “Quickly though, we need to get her to the morgue and contact her family. God, I hate this part.”

 

Yuri crept towards the body of his former friend and broke down again, before trying to console himself.  
“Destiny – Danni – I’m so, so sorry. I was afraid that this had happened. I should have spoken up! I should have said something, and I was too scared. I’ll get justice for you, I promise. Even if it ends up claiming me, too…” He swallowed hard and wiped his eyes. “I’m sorry Danni. You’re free from him now; we all are. I just wish it hadn’t come to this. Sleep well…”  
Yuri stood up and his legs wobbled as he joined Otabek and Detective Feltsman back at their unmarked cars.  
“Come along, Yuri. I’ll take you back. This isn’t the place for you right now.” Otabek said gently as he placed a soothing hand on the omega’s back.  
“No. I need to help. I need to do something.” Yuri protested. “There have to be more here!”  
Almost as soon as he’d said that, a skeleton was found.  
“I want to help with the investigation. PLEASE.” Yuri insisted. “For Danni and the others.”  
“You can’t identify a skeleton, Yuri.” Feltsman said gently. “But any simple, small help at the station would be much appreciated, if you really feel up to it?”  
Yuri nodded vigorously. “I want that scum to pay for this! A lot of omegas I knew from this life have vanished over the years – male and female. A few escaped, but I’m willing to bet the rest met the same end as Danni. And if they did, I want that creature and his cohorts to go down for this! Death Row is even too good for them!” Yuri growled, clenching his fists.  
“Spoken like a true fighter.” Feltsman smiled. “You’re so strong, Plisetsky. If only you had the qualifications, you could work for us.” He clapped the omega on the shoulder, and walked away as Otabek opened the car door for Yuri to climb in.

 

* * *

 

 

As they drove back home from station that evening, Yuri stared out of the window.  
“I’m so sorry, Yuri.” Otabek murmured. “I really am.”  
“Don’t be.” Yuri answered. “It’s him that needs to be sorry! God I’ve been so brainwashed. I thought the sun shone out of that cunt’s ass! Being rescued was the reality check I needed, but this…He’s lucky I don’t have his level of evil in me or I might just kill him!”  
“Don’t say that, Yuri.” Otabek warned. “Please.”  
“I wouldn’t act on it. I don’t have it in me.” Yuri sighed. “Besides…Your chief – Feltsman, right? He gave me an idea, and I’m completely fucking serious, dude.”  
“About what?” Otabek frowned.  
Yuri took a deep breath. “I want to...I want to join the police.”  
“You…you can’t just JOIN the police, Yuri. There’s so many things you need to do!”  
“Then I’ll do them.”  
“It’s not as simple as that.” Otabek sighed. “You need to have a high school diploma at the very, very least. And…You said you’ve been in that bad place since you were 15.”  
“Yeah. I finished school by then.”  
“Um…Yuri? You graduate at 18…”  
“Not in Russia.” Yuri frowned. “Have you not noticed I have an accent!?”  
Otabek shot Yuri a surprised look as they stopped at a red light. “Wait, what!?”  
“I was born in Russia. We had just moved here – my family and I – when that THING found me and asked me to be his boyfriend. That’s when it all went shit-shaped! My parents disowned me. They know I’m alive, but they said they didn’t want an omega whore for a son.” He choked on the last words.  
“And then, that CREATURE made me feel loved. He gave me attention. Boy was I wrong! After a few months, he took me to a motel and introduced me to “the others”. By that point, I was smitten with him and couldn’t leave.” Yuri sighed. “Sorry; I'm getting off track. So…Yeah. High school diploma? Got it. Got nothing else though. I wish I’d gone to college instead like I’d planned.”  
“Okay, then you should look into having some sort of secondary education. They prefer a Bachelors. Then after that, police academy training! It really isn’t simple. It takes years to get here. I’m still only new myself! This is my first year as a detective.” Otabek admitted.  
“I don’t care.” Yuri shook his head. “I’ll do whatever it takes.”  
“Um…Yuri…It costs a lot of money to get into a college or university here. I’m not kidding. Google it.” Otabek said.  
Yuri took out his phone and Googled college fees in the area, his mouth falling open.  
“WHAT!? WHO THE FUCK HAS THAT KIND OF MONEY!?” He spluttered.  
“No one.” Otabek snorted. “BUT…Maybe you could apply for a scholarship? I mean…You’d have to search for adult scholarships of course. Just do everything you can; answer all the questions, write essays if it’s required. Show your dedication. If this is really what you want.” He finished, as they pulled into the drive.  
Yuri clenched his jaw. “I do want. I’ve shed a lot of blood, sweat and tears over the last six years, but for the first time it’ll be over something fucking worthwhile!” He said hotly. “Thank you, Otabek. I’ve known you only two days and you’ve already been the only person who’s been a real friend to me my whole life.”  
Yuri leaned over and hugged Otabek spontaneously, before getting out of the car.  
Otabek’s heart pounded a little and he smiled to himself as he locked the car and walked up the path, into the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> List of US helplines/hotlines:
> 
> http://spiritualemergence.info/u-s-a-national-hotlines-information-self-help-support-groups/
> 
>  
> 
> List of UK helplines:
> 
> https://helplines.org/helplines/


	3. Chapter 3

“A further four human remains have been unearthed today in this area of woodland. Three of these are skeletons, and the other besides the body of Danielle ‘Danni’ Roper, is a decayed corpse which forensics believe has been dead for just over two months. The investigation is still ongoing. We’ll update you on the news as we receive it.”  
Otabek switched off the TV and sat beside Yuri.  
“Come on.” The alpha said softly, “You’ll drive yourself crazy if you watch that.”  
“I need to know what happened. Who they are…I already have some idea. Like I told you; some escaped…Some weren’t so lucky.” Yuri blurted out erratically.  
Otabek gently put his hand on Yuri’s shoulder to comfort him, and for the first time, Yuri didn’t flinch.  
He instead leaned into the touch and rested his head on Otabek’s chest.  
“You must be exhausted.” Otabek murmured. “Come on, let’s get you to your bed.”  
“I don’t think I can sleep.”  
“Please try, at least? You managed to eat a little, and that must have been much harder.”  
“I’m scared.” Yuri whispered.   
“Of what?” Otabek asked softly. “Talk to me.”  
A short silence fell over the pair, and then Yuri took a breath;  
“I-I’m worried that they’ll find me here. Haunt me. Like they’re going to be angry with me and…Oh God, this is all my fault.” Yuri covered his face with his hands. “I should have told someone as soon as I suspected something!”  
“This isn’t your fault.” Otabek replied. “You were misled, manipulated…”   
Yuri didn’t reply, and Otabek frowned.  
“How did you know that those woods were the exact place Ryan used, can I ask?” The alpha questioned.  
“I heard him bragging about it! He’d threaten us if we ever got on his bad side, that we’d end up there. He’d say it wasn’t the first time. I wasn’t sure if he was just saying those things to scare us or not? He was violent, sure, and…” Yuri broke off. “Anyway…I just never thought he’d ACTUALLY murder someone. I guess no matter how bad a person is, you never expect them to actually kill people!”  
“I understand that.” Otabek nodded.   
A silence fell over them again.  
“How did you get that scar on your chest, by the way?” Yuri asked after a few minutes.  
Otabek blinked at him, and then remembered that Yuri had seen him changing that morning.  
“Ah. Well, I was the victim of a crime myself back in school. I used to get bullied in high school, and one day, the main guy was sick of me ignoring his bullying, so he took it to the extreme and stabbed me.” Otabek admitted.  
Yuri’s eyes flew wide.  
“He stabbed you because you IGNORED his shit!?” He asked in disbelief. “What a psycho!”  
“Tell me about it.” Otabek nodded. “I never did find out what his problem with me even was. He’s still serving jail time though.”  
“Shit.” Yuri breathed. “I’m sorry. But I’m glad that asshole is in jail…And I’m even more glad that you survived it.” He added in a small voice.  
Otabek stole a look at Yuri who was blushing now.  
“Thank you.” Otabek smiled. “I’m glad, too. I showed him, right!?”  
“Definitely!” Yuri laughed. “You’re a badass detective and you’re the nicest guy, and so hot to top it off!”  
Yuri shut his mouth then and looked away, turning crimson.  
“Uh…Sorry. I forgot I shouldn’t say that.” He muttered. “Anyway, I should go to bed. You’re right, I do need sleep…”  
“Yuri!” Otabek stopped him, and the omega turned around.  
“Yeah?”  
“May I…Well…Can I ask what happened to you?” Otabek asked.  
Yuri paled then and looked at the floor.   
“Goodnight, Otabek.” He said quickly, hurrying out of the room and upstairs to bed.  
Otabek frowned; something about Yuri’s ever-changing moods and reluctance to speak out were troubling him.  
Yuri definitely had…Something.  
Shrugging, Otabek sighed and headed upstairs, too.

 

 

The alpha snuggled down into his own bed a short time later.  
Just as he was about to close his eyes, he saw a flash of lightning illuminating the room from outside, followed by a loud rumble of thunder.  
Within seconds, Yuri was in his bedroom doorway, trembling violently and crying.  
“I’m sorry…I didn’t mean to wake you. I just…I’m scared of thunder.” He said meekly.  
Otabek bit his lip, and was about to tell Yuri to go back to bed and close his eyes, but he thought that was heartless.  
The poor guy was clearly terrified, and felt alone.  
“Come in here.” Otabek invited, opening up his duvet and beckoning to Yuri as he scooted over.  
Yuri hurried in and hid under the covers.  
“Thanks.” He sobbed. “I’m sorry. I know this is your room and your bed, and you want your privacy and…”   
“It’s fime, honestly.” Otabek said gently.  
Thunder rumbled again and Yuri whimpered, clinging on to Otabek in fear, burying himself in his chest.  
Otabek hoped Yuri couldn’t hear his heart hammering.  
He knew that whilst Yuri was in the care of the police – until he was on his own two feet – nothing could happen between them, but god did he smell delicious!  
“Um…D-do you use suppressants?” Otabek managed to ask as he carefully peeled the frightened omega off him.  
“No.” Yuri replied. “Ryan always used to punish us if he found us with them. He said that omegas should be readily available at an alpha’s every call.”   
“Fucking dick!” Otabek cursed. “Suppressants help you keep safe from dangerous alphas, or if you just decide that you don’t want people knowing your secondary.”  
“I know.” Yuri whispered. “I…I want them.”  
“Well, after you’ve had your first therapy session tomorrow, maybe we can visit a doctor and see if we can get you some?”  
“Thank you.” Yuri smiled. “Um, Otabek?”  
“Yes?”  
“Why are you being so nice to me? And helping me?” Yuri asked.  
Otabek frowned at him; “What do you mean?”  
“Well, I’ve only known you for two days, and you’re going out of your way to help me.”  
“I was asked to.” Otabek answered. “But…Also…I dunno, I just…I see a person who truly wants to change their life. You’re a good person, I can see that. You just got caught up in an awful, horrific situation. You were tricked, led on and manipulated, otherwise you were threatened. I know deep down, you’re a good person.”  
Yuri smiled at him and turned pink. “You’re the first person in years who seems to think so.”   
Otabek smiled back. “Yeah, well. Their loss if they thought otherwise.”  
Thunder cracked again, and Yuri dived under the covers, whimpering.  
Otabek padded over to the DVD player and put in a comedy DVD, switching the tv on and turning down the volume. “This helps me sleep when I find myself unable to.”  
Yuri watched him from underneath the covers, confused.  
“Isn’t it dangerous to watch TV in a storm?”   
“I’ve unplugged the aerial. A DVD player won’t be affected.”   
“Oh.”

  
The pair settled down to watch the marathon comedy show, with Yuri finding himself less and less affected by the storm outside, until eventually he drifted off to sleep.  
He kept to his side of the large double bed, curled up in a ball, and Otabek covered him with the blankets a little more before turning over and falling asleep himself.

 

* * *

 

 

Otabek woke up in the morning to the smell of something cooking.  
For a moment, he was terrified that his house was on fire!  
Racing down the stairs, he stumbled into the kitchen and found Yuri making breakfast.  
“Hey! Um…Nice underwear.” Yuri snorted, turning around.  
Otabek looked down and blushed hard.  
He’d forgotten to put on his robe in the panic, and was stood in the kitchen in just his banana-print boxer briefs.  
“I smelled something, I panicked and thought the house was on fire.” Otabek explained.  
“Look, I might be sheltered, but I can cook!” Yuri grinned, before shyly moving aside to show Otabek what he’d been up to; “I made you breakfast to say thank you. I hope that’s okay?”  
Otabek beamed. “You didn’t have to do that! But thank you very much, this looks amazing!”  
“You…Wanna eat like that, or…?” Yuri asked, scratching his neck.  
“I’ll go wash up and change.” Otabek smiled.  
“Cool. I’ll cover it up for you. I found this food cover thing.” Yuri held up a food net and put it over the plate.  
“Thank you!” Otabek raced upstairs to change before using the bathroom.  
As he finished up and washed his hands and brushed his teeth, Otabek smiled to himself.  
He had to admit that, whilst he’d had his reservations at first, he was actually enjoying Yuri’s company.  
The guy was really nice even after everything he’d been through…Although he seemed to teeter back and forth between nervous, upset and then upbeat like he had been this morning...  
Otabek frowned as he thought about this.  
 _‘Poor guy has really been through the wars.’_ He told himself internally, _‘be kind to him.’_  
Well, that was easy enough; even during his shy and scared moments, Yuri was thoughtful, kind, smart, cute…  
Otabek almost choked on his toothpaste.  
Had he really just thought that!?  
No.  
No way…  
He couldn’t have a crush, could he!?  
Otabek didn’t GET crushes on people…Especially people he’d only known for three days!  
Depositing his mouthful of water down the sink, he replaced his toothbrush in the pot and spritzed some fragrance on himself, jogging down the stairs again.

 

 

 

Yuri was sitting at the table, waiting patiently, flicking through his phone, now looking troubled.   
“Sorry about that.” Otabek said as he took a seat opposite the omega.  
Yuri gave him a half smile and pocketed his phone.  
“They found two more already.” He whispered, resting his chin on his hand.  
“What? Bodies?” Otabek asked.   
Yuri nodded. “Two males.”  
“Jesus. What is that place? A fucking personal graveyard!?” Otabek grimaced.  
Yuri inhaled sharply, and Otabek instantly regretted his words.  
“Oh god, I’m an idiot! I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean…Sorry.”  
“It’s okay; I know you didn’t mean it like that.” Yuri smiled thinly. “There has to be something I can do? It’ll take me years to get through college and police training, that’s even IF I can get in? I mean…I know they dropped the charges because I was a brainwashed victim in this, and a minor when it started, but still…”  
“If the charges were dropped, there’s nothing against you.” Otabek said gently. “Your record is clean. Besides, you weren’t ARRESTED, you were rescued.”  
“That’s true.” Yuri nodded. “But I gotta do something soon.” He speared a grilled tomato with his fork and chewed thoughtfully.  
Otabek ate his egg on toast and silently thanked whichever deity he could think of, for bringing Yuri and his faultless cooking into his life, before realising that Yuri needed an answer.  
“Hmm…” Otabek frowned, “How about volunteering for now? After yesterday, my boss is keen to have you back.” He chuckled.  
“Can I really!?” Yuri’s eyes shone. “It’s so tough, but…It can’t be as tough as what those people’s families are going through.”  
“I was kind of kidding, but…Well, really I’d need to check with the higher-ups for that.” Otabek said seriously now.   
“Please can you? I want to help.” Yuri answered.   
“I promise I’ll ask them, but I can’t guarantee that they’ll say yes.” Otabek warned.  
“That’s okay. There’s always plan B, right?”  
“What’s plan B?”  
“I’ll cross that bridge if I come to it.” Yuri shrugged, letting a smile play on his lips.  
“You don’t have a plan B, do you?” Otabek grinned.  
“Nope.” Yuri replied, before bursting out laughing.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Otabek’s day off started out well, thanks to Yuri making him breakfast.  
But soon after they’d cleared up, Yuri began to look at his phone again, biting his lip with worry.  
“No updates since I last checked.” He sighed.  
“Don’t obsess over it. I know it must be hard, but you’re not doing yourself any favours.” Otabek said gently. “Here.”  
He held out his hand and Yuri reluctantly gave him his phone.  
Otabek put the phone on charge in the living room and padded back into the kitchen.  
“Since it’s my day off, would you like to do something after your therapy?” He asked, “Go out somewhere? Watch a movie? Talk…?” He suggested, hopefully.  
Yuri eyed him warily.  
“Talk about what?”  
“Oh, anything.” Otabek shrugged.   
“I’m not ready to talk about it yet.” Yuri said firmly.  
“But…Therapy…” Otabek frowned.  
“That’s different. And…You know, I’m not sure I’ll even tell THEM everything yet.” Yuri snapped, standing up. “Can I go in the garden please?” He asked more calmly now.  
Otabek swallowed hard and nodded. “Sure.”   
Yuri hurried out of the back door, and Otabek saw him sit down on the bench and cover his face with his hands.  
The alpha desperately wanted to comfort Yuri, but he wasn’t sure it would be appreciated.  
Yuri clearly wanted to be alone.  
With a heavy sigh, Otabek padded into the study and opened up his laptop.

 

  
Otabek began working on some stuff for work, and heard Yuri re-enter the house a few minutes later, sniffing.  
“Are you okay?” Otabek asked when Yuri finally found him.  
The blonde’s tear-stained face gave Otabek the answer straight away.  
“I can’t.” Yuri whispered. “I want to tell you, but…”  
“Tell me what?” Otabek was alarmed.  
“Everything! But it hurts…I…You’ll hate me.”   
“I won’t hate you.”  
“Yeah right!” Yuri snorted, wiping his eyes. “Look, I really appreciate you taking me in. I know you didn’t want to at first and you had no choice, but you’ve been so kind to me already these last few days, and I want nothing more than to let you in, because I get the impression that…” He broke off.  
“Never mind. That would never happen.” He murmured sadly. “Besides, it’s way too soon.”  
Otabek frowned. “What are you talking about?”  
“Forget it.” Yuri shook his head.   
“Yuri…Please.” Otabek said gently, “I’m not going to judge you, I promise.”  
The omega bit his lip thoughtfully. “Well…”  
“If there’s something I need to know, don’t hesitate. If it will help your case, maybe? But I won’t tell anyone else unless you say I can, okay?” Otabek replied.  
“That’s not very police-y of you!” Yuri raised his eyebrows.  
Otabek sighed. “It can’t be that bad, surely?”  
“I don’t know. It’s not ILLEGAL, at least on my part. I just…” Yuri started crying again. “It hurts so much. It really fucking hurts! The guilt is killing me! The pain is killing me!”  
Otabek looked alarmed then and put an arm around Yuri to comfort him.  
“Here, sit down.” Otabek vacated his seat and sat Yuri in it instead, dragging over the chair which was propping the door open, and sitting on it in front of Yuri.  
“Say it as best you can, okay? Take your time.” The alpha said.  
Yuri nodded and gulped…


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've uploaded two chapters tonight, to give a little more insight into Yuri's background and go into the story a little more to ease any confusion?
> 
> **TRIGGER WARNINGS (ALSO SPOILERS) **
> 
> Mention of rape  
> Mention of abortion  
> Mention of murder (baby included.)
> 
> Please proceed at your own risk.  
> Helplines and links will again be added to the end notes.

“As you know, I was tricked into some sex trafficking group, along with other omegas.” Yuri started. “And you already know that we were forced to have sex with strangers. Against our will.”  
“Rape.” Otabek stated. “If you didn’t consent, that’s what it is. And I’m guessing it started when you were 15, yes?”  
“Right.”  
“Statutory rape then.”  
“Exactly.” Yuri took a shaky breath. “The law in this state says the age of consent is 16. But…The guys were always 5 years older than me. Most of them were late twenties or in their thirties! The oldest was about forty. I swear I NEVER wanted to sleep with them. But I was made to. Plenty of times I tried to say no, and I got beat up for it…” Yuri broke off, wiping his eyes. “But they’d force it.”  
“Scumbags!” Otabek snarled.  
“Anyway…The first time it happened…I was 16. I was so scared.” Yuri whispered.  
“I thought you said it started when you were 15?” Otabek frowned.  
“I’m not talking about the rape.” Yuri’s voice stayed low.  
It was a few moments before anyone spoke;  
“Yuri?” Otabek said softly, “Did they…Were you pregnant?”  
The omega nodded.  
“So…I’m sorry to ask, but where’s your baby?” Otabek asked.  
“There isn’t one.”  
“I don’t understand…”  
“Ryan made me get an abortion.” Yuri’s voice cracked. “Every single time.”  
“What do you mean every single time? How-how many times?”  
“I lost count. Maybe eleven? Almost twice a year.” Yuri confessed. “He said that HIS omegas couldn’t have kids. That they’d be killed or…If we had kids, WE would get killed with them because we would lose all use to them. And we couldn’t go back into society with their babies in case it gave the game away, or we told. So either we had an abortion before it had a chance to even become a baby, or both us and the child would get killed.” Yuri broke down in tears. “He used to take me to a different place to get it done every time so it wouldn’t raise suspicion. See? I’m not so innocent. It’s messed up, right? I’m a whore! I’m dirty and disgusting, evil!” He wept, completely breaking apart.  
Otabek did look horrified, but not with Yuri.  
He instinctively reached out to hug him, his alpha needing to protect the omega.  
“Yuri, I’m so sorry.” He murmured. “Nobody should ever have to go through that. Ever. It wasn’t your fault and you’re not dirty, disgusting or evil. You were forced into it, and THAT is evil.”  
Yuri didn’t respond; his body racked with sobs as everything he’d bottled up for so long finally came rushing out.  
“I wanted to leave. I wanted a child more than anything; it’s omega instinct! In a weird way, I thought terminating the pregnancy was the best thing for my babies. So they wouldn’t be murdered in cold blood and buried in a forest somewhere with me! I thought I was protecting them. What else could I do!?”  
“I know. I think I understand where you’re coming from. I can’t imagine how you feel.”  
“Like the worst person in the world. Now I’m free, I want to make a life for myself and have a baby of my own to keep this time, but nobody would ever want me, and after that many terminations, I don’t even think my body will be able to carry! And I don't think I deserve it! I’ve lost everything before I even had it!” Yuri wept. “What do I do? Where the hell do I go from here?”  
Otabek pushed a strand of hair out of Yuri’s face; “Well, you can start with therapy. Then you can apply for a scholarship even if you don’t pursue a career with the police, and study for a while. Then you can get a job, whatever you can, and yeah at first it might suck, but at least it’s something. Something to really make you feel like you’re getting back to normality, being part of society. You can volunteer if you want. Even if the chief at my department says no to volunteering there, you could volunteer anywhere if you want to do that. You can fall in love and have a baby. And if it isn’t naturally, there’s always adoption or surrogacy! One day you’ll have an amazing career and this amazing life, because you survived this and fought back.” Otabek stopped for breath. “You’ve got this! And you DO deserve happiness, and a child one day!”  
Yuri was staring at him.  
“You’re free now, Yuri.” Otabek shrugged, “You’re still only 21, and the world is your oyster. And if you want me to, I’ll be here for you if you need anything. I believe in you.”  
Yuri’s mouth fell open. “You do!?”  
“Yeah.” Otabek frowned. “Of course I do! And you should, too.”  
“Nobody’s ever had much belief in me before.” Yuri confessed. “I think you’re probably the first.”  
Otabek smiled shyly. “Look, I may only have known you for three days, but from what I’ve seen so far, you’re going to be okay.”  
Yuri grinned. “It all sounds great…But who would ever fall for me? Who would be my future child’s father?”  
He fixed a gaze at Otabek, who turned red.  
“A very, very lucky guy, that’s who.” Otabek swallowed. “Someone you need to get to know first?”  
They smiled at each other, and Yuri nodded.  
“Yeah. Someone supportive who believes in me and loves me for who I am.” He murmured.  
Otabek turned even redder and looked down, smiling. “Come on. Therapy time! I don’t want to make you late.”  
His heart was pounding, and so was Yuri’s.

 

 

* * *

 

 

  
“She’s the best of the best.” Feltsman said to Yuri as they and Otabek paced down the corridors of the police station. “Some of our own officers need counselling or therapy after particularly grisly cases or situations where they’re attacked by criminals and so on. We also have her here to speak to victims in our care, or victims who need a safe place where they won’t be followed by a criminal! Such as yourself.”  
“Thanks for sorting this all for me.” Yuri said shyly, “I wouldn’t have known where to start.”  
“It’s okay.” Detective Feltsman gave him a smile as they stopped outside a door, and he knocked three times.  
“Come in!” A female voice called, and Detective Feltsman led Yuri into the room.  
“This is Aga-sorry. _Yuri Plisetsky_.” Feltsman introduced the omega to the lady in the room, who was perched prettily on a squashy chair.  
She rose and drifted over to Yuri, holding out her hand.  
“Hello Yuri. I’m Dina, come have a seat.”  
“You choose what you tell her and when.” Otabek whispered as Yuri hesitated. “You don’t have to tell her about…You know…Yet, if you don’t feel up to it. I think it will help you if you do though; good luck.”  
He and Feltsman left the room and closed the door as Yuri slowly took a seat.  
“So, like I said, I’m Dina. This is my ID…I’m a psychotherapist and counsellor with 20 years’ experience. I’m a Beta, so anybody of any secondary gender will feel comfortable talking to me. I’m not here to judge, just to listen and support you. Maybe guide you, if you decide you’d like me to? Why don’t you tell me a little about yourself?” Dina smiled, crossing her legs.  
Yuri looked down.  
“Um…What have they told you about me already?” He asked quietly.  
“Your name and age. The fact that you’re an omega male, and that you have recently been rescued from human trafficking and abuse.” Dina answered honestly. “Please don’t worry about this getting out; I am not allowed and have no desire to leak this information to anyone. Anything you tell me stays in this room. It’s strictly confidential.”  
“Okay.” Yuri croaked, swallowing.  
“So, have you been diagnosed with anything?” Dina asked.  
“No.”  
“Do you have any plans to?”  
“Yeah.”  
“Okay, that’s good. Would you be okay telling me a little about the sort of things you had to deal with on a daily basis?” Dina asked. “As much or as little as you want.”  
Yuri bit his lip and stared at the carpet, shifting uncomfortably.  
He REALLY didn’t want to tell.  
But then…He really wanted to rebuild his life.  
Torn and scared, Yuri shrugged.  
“Nothing at all?” Dina asked gently.  
‘Just tell her!’ Yuri scolded himself internally.  
He wanted to get help and get help for the others.  
Taking a deep breath, Yuri began to explain everything…

 

* * *

 

 

Otabek looked at his watch and swallowed the last of his coffee.  
“He should be finished by now. Thank you for doing this for him, Sir.” He nodded at Detective Feltsman.  
“Not a problem. That’s why we employed her.” Feltsman replied.  
Otabek threw his cup in the trash and hurried down the hallway, just as Yuri came out of the room, looking red in the face, his eyes streaming.  
“How-how was it?” Otabek asked.  
Yuri stared at him.  
“I told her everything.” He admitted, bursting into tears again. “She thinks she can help me.”  
“That’s great news. Well done!” Otabek praised.  
Yuri shook his head. “Please can we go back to your place? I just want to lie down.”  
“Of course. Come on.” Otabek led him gently by the arm through the building, and to the car.

 

 

 

“Did you still want that doctor’s appointment?” Otabek asked as they sat in the car.  
Yuri nodded. “Yeah.”  
“Alright, if I can manage to get an appointment for today, you might need to wait a while longer for a psychiatric assessment. But the initial appointment will get the ball rolling.” Otabek explained.  
“Psychiatric!?” Yuri looked alarmed. “Look, I’m not crazy, alright!?”  
“Easy, easy.” Otabek placated. “I just meant…Well…Obviously your ordeal has affected you, but we need to know how. YOU need to know how. And then you can get treatment. Yuri, therapy alone may not be enough. You need to know what you’re dealing with. I’m on your side, buddy.”  
Yuri visibly flinched at that word and looked like he’d been slapped in the face.  
“Buddy!?”  
“Sorry. Don’t you like that? Um…”  
“Forget it." Yuri sighed, "Like we’d ever be anything more anyway.” He muttered to himself.  
Otabek didn’t hear him, as he turned on the engine.  
“Fine. I’ll go.” Yuri huffed.  
“Good boy.” Otabek grinned.  
“I’m not a fucking dog!” Yuri snapped, and Otabek looked taken aback.  
“I never implied that…?” He frowned.  
But Yuri was staring out of the window, a tear rolling down his cheek.  
Otabek shrugged and reversed out of his parking spot.

 

* * *

 

 

Yuri had slammed upstairs and hidden away in his room when they got home, and Otabek tried not to take it personally.  
The alpha busied himself with calling the doctor on Yuri’s behalf, explaining that he was in police care and needed a psychiatric assessment.  
“Friday afternoon is perfect. Thank you…Goodbye.” Otabek ended the call, and set to work on making lunch, when Yuri appeared in the kitchen doorway, changed out of his jeans and now wearing sweats.  
“I’m just making lunch.” Otabek said.  
Yuri nodded. “I’m sorry.” He whispered.  
“For what?”  
“For being shitty with you. You’re doing all this great stuff for me, and I’m still almost a total stranger. I guess I just…It’s so much to deal with. I’m still processing it all. I’m out, man. Who knew that would ever happen? I thought the only way I’d ever get outta that place would be in a body bag.” Yuri shook his head. “Anyway…I’m sorry.”  
“It’s okay.” Otabek smiled. “Of course it’s a lot for you to deal with.”  
“Plus, the ‘buddy’ comment kind of hurt my feelings.” Yuri admitted quietly.  
“Oh?” Otabek frowned. “I’m sorry. I…Is it too soon to call you that?”  
“No, I just don’t like it.” Yuri replied, not meeting Otabek’s eye.  
“I’m sorry.” The alpha apologised again. “So…I’m making sub sandwiches. Do you want one?”  
“You mean like those long sandwiches?!”  
“Yep!”  
“I’ve never had one of those before.”  
“Seriously? Wow! Then your tastebuds are about to have a serious orgasm!” Otabek laughed, and then mentally cursed himself.  
“Ah. Sorry…I…”  
“It’s cool.” Yuri shrugged, “Would be nice if I actually got off for a change!”  
Otabek stared at him in shock. “Did you…Did you just make a self deprecating joke about your horrific situation?!”  
“Yeah.” Yuri grimaced. “That was gross, wasn’t it?”  
“Just a lot.” Otabek gave an awkward smile.  
“Sorry.”  
“No, it’s…I just don’t want you to feel any worse.”  
“Ugh there you go again.” Yuri groaned.  
Frowning, Otabek tilted his head. “What? Where I go again?!”  
“Being all understanding and giving. Do you ever do anything for yourself?”  
“I do literally everything for myself.”  
“I mean like, treat yourself? Give something back to yourself?”  
“Some nights when I’m alone.” Otabek joked.  
“Ohhh! That’s why your right hand is missing in a bunch of these pictures?” Yuri gestured to a few framed photos of Otabek with his family.  
They both snorted with laughter.  
“Funny!” Otabek deliberately put a piece of lettuce on Yuri’s hair.  
“Hey!” Yuri fished the lettuce off his head and discarded it in the bin. “Seriously though, if you could dip your hand in the cookie jar just once, what would you choose?”  
_‘You.’_ Was instantly Otabek’s first thought.  
His cheeks flamed as he cut the sandwiches in half and put them on plates.  
“Oh, uh…I dunno.” He shrugged. “To be in love I guess?”  
“Same.” Yuri replied with a sigh. “Real love this time, not that fake bullshit.”  
Otabek handed him his lunch and Yuri thanked him, taking a bite.  
“Oh my god! This is…WOW!” He exclaimed.  
“Thanks.” Otabek chuckled. “It’s just a sandwich.”  
“No, this is heaven. Bread heaven.”  
“Bread heaven?”  
“Bread heaven. And you are sandwich Jesus.”  
“I’m sandwich Jesus?” Otabek laughed.  
“Yup.” Yuri nodded.

 

They both sat at the table to eat, and Yuri’s phone went off in his pocket.  
Taking it out, he started reading, and his face fell, his improved mood vanishing in an instant.  
“What is it?” Otabek asked.  
Yuri swallowed; “They found another body.” He whispered. “With the body of a newborn baby buried alongside it.”  
Otabek didn’t know what to say.  
“So it was true then. He would have done that to me.” Yuri whispered. “Excuse me.” He pressed a hand to his mouth and ran out of the room, sobbing.  
Otabek watched him go, and his heart broke for the younger man.  
Suddenly, he’d lost his appetite.  
Otabek pushed his plate away and stared sadly at the tabletop.  
His alpha side was begging him to comfort the hurt omega, and he automatically stood up to go and find Yuri.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Helplines and Links.  
> __________________
> 
> UK Rape Crisis website:
> 
> https://rapecrisis.org.uk/helplinesemotionalsupport.php
> 
> _
> 
> International Rape Crisis Links and hotlines:
> 
> http://www.ibiblio.org/rcip/internl.html
> 
> _
> 
>  
> 
> Abortion Recovery (US):
> 
> http://www.abortionrecovery.org/
> 
>  
> 
> Crossway Pregnancy Crisis Support (also for post-abortion support.):
> 
> http://www.crosswaypregnancy.org.uk/post-abortion-support


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNINGS (Also spoilers):
> 
>  
> 
> Gun use (NOT fired)

Otabek was awoken late that night by terrified pleas, sobbing and finally, a shriek.  
Thinking that someone had broken into his house, Otabek quickly grabbed his gun from the safe and cocked it, racing into Yuri’s room where the noise was coming from.  
Flicking the light on, the alpha instinctively yelled;  
“POLICE! HANDS WHERE I CAN…” But he trailed off as Yuri suddenly shot up in his bed, clearly having just been woken up, and his eyes widened in horror as he spotted Otabek with the gun.  
“NO! DON’T SHOOT ME! PLEASE!” He cried hysterically, leaping out of the bed and backing into a corner.  
Otabek dropped the weapon on the floor and put both hands up, suddenly realising that poor Yuri had probably had years of guns being held up at him.  
“Easy, easy…I’m not going to shoot you. Was there someone in your room? IS there someone in here, Yuri?” He asked.  
Yuri shook his head. “N-no. I was…It was back in the motel…”  
“A nightmare? Flashback?”  
“Both.” Yuri whispered.  
“Oh, Yuri I’m sorry. I’m so sorry, I thought someone had got in and was hurting you.” Otabek inched forwards and went to hug the frightened omega, who slipped out of his grasp.  
“Don’t touch me!” Yuri whimpered, shaking violently.   
Otabek sadly lowered his hands. “I’m sorry.” He swallowed. “I promise I won’t lay a finger on you. And definitely not a bullet!”  
Yuri very warily made his way back into his bed and wrapped himself in the blanket like a sausage roll!  
Otabek sat on the end of the bed and rubbed his hands over his face.  
“I’m an idiot.” He sighed. “I didn’t mean to scare you.”  
“I-I know that now.” Yuri nodded, looking down at the duvet.   
“Do you want to tell me what happened?” The alpha asked in a soft voice.   
Yuri swallowed hard. “I…I was back in the motel with Ryan and the others. Desti…Danni…Was taken out of the room by Ryan, and I went after them, but Jonesy held me back and told me to sit my ass down or I’d be next. I didn’t know exactly what he meant.”  
Otabek studied Yuri’s face. “Was this…Did this actually happen? Or was it only in the flashback?”  
“Both.” Yuri whispered. “It happened for real over a week ago.”  
“Jesus Shit.” Otabek breathed. “And who is Jonesy?”  
“Eddie Jones.” Yuri replied. “Everyone calls him Jonesy.”  
“We don’t have him in custody.” Otabek recalled with a frown.  
Yuri stared at him with alarm. “You don’t?”  
“No. We have Ryan and three other accomplices.”  
“There were four of his boys. Jonesy is a total idiot, but he’s nasty. Really nasty.”  
“Do you know where he might be?” Otabek asked.  
“God knows!” Yuri sighed. “He ran for it when he heard sirens and locked all of us in the motel behind him. He’s a coward.”  
“Sounds like it!” Otabek fumed. “Any ideas where he might be? What he looks like?”  
Yuri nodded.   
He gave Otabek the description, then found some photos on his phone where Jonesy’s face was clearly visible in the background.  
He zoomed in and took a screenshot, sending that to Otabek.  
“He’s either in the other motels in the area or fucked off to Mexico.” Yuri said. “Or…He could be in the trailer park just outside town…”  
“You mean the one where that trailer caught fire two years ago and the whole family died?”  
“That’s the one.” Yuri confirmed.   
“Right.” Otabek nodded. “Thanks for telling me.”  
“It’s okay.” Yuri gave a weak smile.  
A short silence fell over them, and Yuri shifted uncomfortably.  
“Um. You-you can hug me now. If you want.” He whispered.  
Otabek shyly gave him a hug and rubbed his back. “Do you get flashbacks a lot?”  
Yuri nodded. “This has been the worst one in a while. Whenever I got them before I was rescued, they’d threaten me. They told me to stop before I drew attention to them. But I couldn’t help it!”  
“Of course you can’t.” Otabek sympathised, “It’s a natural response to trauma.”  
“Well, at least I’m getting to see a doctor about it on Friday.” Yuri sighed. “Do you think they’ll be able to help me?”  
“I should think so.” Otabek nodded.  
He realised that they were still hugging, and so he gingerly let Yuri go, blushing.  
“Uh…So, are you okay now? I mean…For the most part.”  
“Yeah, thanks. But..Can I sleep with you?” Yuri asked timidly.  
“Um…Would it make you feel safer?” Otabek tilted his head.  
The omega nodded. “You make me feel safe. I don’t know why, but you do.”  
Otabek smiled. “You want to stay in here or go in my room?”  
“Here.”   
“Okay. Goodnight, Yuri.” Otabek murmured as he got into the other side of the bed and rolled over.  
“Goodnight.” Yuri replied.

 

* * *

 

 

The following morning, Otabek let Yuri sleep in whilst he got ready for work.  
He was mentally kicking himself.  
How could he have been so stupid to bring a gun into Yuri’s room!?  
The poor guy was already traumatised and terrified enough.  
Otabek had locked the gun back in the safe until he had to go to work.  
Leaving a note for Yuri, he slipped downstairs and out of the house.  
Yuri awoke almost two hours later, his mind foggy with tiredness and remaining stress from the night before, and rubbed his eyes.

 

Padding downstairs, he found the note on the fridge and sighed.  
Damn!  
He’d really wanted to go with Otabek today.  
Yuri peered around the house warily, jumping at every small noise.  
As he set about making some cereal, Yuri heard his phone going off, and checked it.  
 _‘Hey, just checking in to see if you’re okay? Sorry I left you alone, but I figured you could use some more sleep and I had to get to work. Let me know if you’re okay, please? I’m worried about you after last night. Otabek x’_

 

Yuri’s heart skipped a beat at the kiss on the end of the text.  
A smile crept up on his face.  
 _‘I’m fine thanks, just eating some cereal. How’s work? Did you tell anyone about Jonesy? You’ll catch him, right? X’_

  
Yuri tapped out the reply and sent it to Otabek.  
He really hoped Jonesy would get caught; Yuri was suddenly very aware that he was being watched.  
His mind instantly went to Jonesy, thinking that the violent thug had found him alone and had come to get him.  
Yuri peered up at the kitchen doors and spotted a cat outside in the garden, staring in through the window.  
It was raining outside, so Yuri got to his feet and hurried over to the door, letting the cat inside.  
The cat was cream in colour and long haired, with seal points and blue eyes.  
The cat rubbed itself around Yuri’s legs, purring.  
“Hey. Are you hungry? There’s no cat food here. But…Well, I didn’t eat all of my steak last night.” Yuri said, padding over to the fridge.   
He took out the foil-covered dinner plate, which still had some steak on it, and cut it up into smaller pieces, before giving it to the cat.  
The cat ate hungrily whilst Yuri filled a bowl with some water and placed it on the floor.  
As the cat finished the meat and moved on to the water, Yuri tilted his head.  
“Do you have a home?” He wondered out loud.  
The cat looked up from the water bowl and licked its lips.  
Yuri snapped a photo of the cat and told himself he’d make a Found Cat poster later.   
For now, the cat had jumped onto one of the dining chairs and was making itself comfortable on the padded seat.

 

  
Yuri slipped upstairs whilst the cat fell asleep, and shut himself in his room.  
The omega hadn’t been able to stop picturing Otabek from the other day, when he’d been naked in front of Yuri.  
After trying and failing to control himself, Yuri instinctively pulled down his boxer briefs and groaned; he was erect, and had to do something about it!

Gingerly wrapping his hand around himself, he flinched.  
This was alien to him, and it felt wrong, but he had to…  
Slowly, Yuri began to stroke himself up and down, but it felt weird to him.  
He had never been allowed to masturbate before.  
He had never WANTED TO!  
Right now, he felt the desire, but something was blocking him mentally.  
The feel of his own hand on his erect penis felt wrong, and although he should enjoy it, the look and feel of his foreskin moving up and down felt weird, too.  
Sighing, he closed his eyes and tried to imagine himself with Otabek…  
Otabek touching him, sucking him, making love to him…  
That was working!  
Yuri focused all his energy on thinking about the kind alpha, and how his large member would feel inside him.  
Warm, filling, SATISFYING, not like the ones that had been forced upon him before.  
Yuri imagined that Otabek would take things slowly with him; his lips soft, but mouth firm and skilful.  
Before long, Yuri heard himself moan, and turned scarlet.  
Pleasure coursed through him, warm and sweet.  
It spilled onto the tissues he had gathered underneath him, and Yuri panted as the last remnants of his orgasm slowly left his body.  
Staring down at the white liquid on the tissues, Yuri gulped.  
What had he just DONE!?  
He was filthy! Dirty! A slut…But finally satisfied.  
And then his eyes widened in realisation;  
He had masturbated – and had an orgasm! – to OTABEK!  
Heart pounding, Yuri’s mind whirred.  
Of course, the omega knew to some extent that he was attracted to the alpha.  
Otabek was absolutely gorgeous, after all!  
Such a strong, smart and handsome, caring and selfless man.  
Not to mention gentle and considerate; something Yuri had never known before.  
It almost scared him!  
Otabek was inexperienced with love and sex; he’d admitted to that much!  
But…Yuri felt himself falling for him, and it terrified him.  
Yuri gathered up the tissues and flushed them down the toilet before washing his hands and getting changed.  
“It can never happen.” Yuri told himself, “He’d never like a whore like me! I’m not in his league.”  
But no matter how much he told himself that, Yuri couldn’t stop thinking about him.

  
As he splashed water on his face and looked into the mirror, the omega saw his bruises beginning to fade ever so slightly, and the cuts were healing up.  
His eyes were no longer circled by dark rings, and his skin looked a little brighter, as did his eyes.  
Otabek helped Yuri eat and drink healthier, and it was showing.  
Yuri was stunned by his rapidly changing appearance.  
He may never look perfect, or even intact ever again, but he looked better.  
Healthier.  
Smiling to himself, Yuri realised that his scars were indeed ever so slightly fading – the physical, anyway – thanks to Otabek.  
And so was his past.  
For the first time in days, Yuri finally began to feel free.

 

* * *

 

 

  
When Otabek returned home later that day, exhausted and a little upset, he was amazed to find the house spotless, and dinner just being served on plates.  
Yuri blushed hard when Otabek beamed at him.  
“You did all of this!?” The alpha asked.  
Nodding, Yuri looked down. “Yeah.”  
“Thank you! You didn’t have to do all of this. But, how are you feeling after last night?” Otabek asked as he stepped forward to envelop Yuri in a grateful hug.  
“Much better, thanks to you.” Yuri replied boldly. “Um…This is takeaway, I hope that’s okay?”  
“Perfect. I didn’t feel like cooking after the day I’ve had! Thank you, Yuri. This looks delicious.” Otabek washed his hands and sat at the table, spying the pizza box. “Ah! I always order from here. Their food is amazing!”  
“I found your menu in the drawer when I was putting away the clean cutlery from the dishwasher.” Yuri explained.  
“You managed to work the dishwasher okay?” Otabek looked surprised.  
“I may have looked it up online.” Yuri confessed. “Sorry. I feel like such an idiot!”  
“Not at all. That shows initiative. You knew that you didn’t know how it worked, so you weren’t afraid to look for help.” Otabek answered, biting into a slice of pizza.   
“I got salad, coleslaw and garlic bread, too.” Yuri gestured to the other side of the long dining table.  
“Thank you! This is so good.” Otabek smiled. “So, what have you been up to all day? Besides cleaning? Which you did an incredible job of, by the way!”  
“Mostly that.” Yuri replied, “And um…Well…No, it doesn’t matter.”  
“What? What’s wrong?” Otabek frowned, looking concerned.  
“Two things: one, a cat came in here and it’s upstairs now, sleeping on the floor of the room I’m staying in.” Yuri admitted. “I took a picture and made a quick Found Cat poster which needs your approval.”  
“Right.” Otabek nodded slowly, “But…None of my neighbours have a cat. It must have wandered in from somewhere else.”  
“Maybe.” Yuri shrugged. “Unless it’s a stray…” He trailed off.   
Otabek eyed him.   
“If it’s a stray, and isn’t claimed, we will need to get it checked over by the vet and given all its shots and flea and worming treatment before we keep it.” Otabek replied. “But I’m not making any promises, since I don’t know whose it is.”  
“Fair enough.” Yuri nodded.  
“So?” Otabek asked after a minute of silence.  
“So _what_?”  
“Well, what’s the other thing?” Otabek asked. “You said ‘two things’. What’s the second thing?”  
“Oh.” Yuri flushed red. “Um…Well…Don’t freak out, okay?”  
The alpha stiffened, lowering the piece of pizza he was holding back onto the plate. “Right…”  
“I um…Well, I’ve never…I’ve never genuinely felt any, you know, like…Sexual feelings for anyone. I know I was made to do stuff, but I never WANTED TO, and I never felt anything. Well…Today I…For the first time…You know.” Yuri was completely red in the face now, refusing to meet Otabek’s eye.  
Otabek blinked in realisation.  
“Yuri. Are you saying that you masturbated for the first time?” He asked a little awkwardly.  
“Yeah.” The omega murmured. “I’m sorry for doing it in your home! It’s so dirty and slutty of me! I just felt…Well…And I had to do something about it. I couldn’t stop thinking about you!”  
Yuri smacked a hand over his mouth then, his eyes wide.  
Otabek stared at him in shock.  
“Oh god! I’m so embarrassed! I’m sorry, forget I said that, PLEASE!” Yuri garbled. “What I meant was…”  
“Yuri, do you…Have feelings for me?” Otabek asked, slowly.  
Yuri didn’t answer.  
Otabek sighed and leaned forward. “You’re not dirty or slutty. Doing that is normal! And I’m flattered that you thought of me. But I have to ask if you really see me that way? Or if this is only because I’m the only alpha you know at the moment, and I make you feel…I don’t know? _Safe_ , at the moment?” He asked gently.  
Yuri swallowed hard.  
“I-I really do see you that way.” Yuri confessed. “Sorry.”  
“Oh boy.” Otabek whispered. “Yuri, listen to me…”  
“No, I get it. I’m a used, dirty whore, I’m damaged goods and have too much baggage. I’m nowhere near your league.” Yuri sighed. “I already know that.”  
“That wasn’t at all what I was going to say.” Otabek frowned.  
Yuri looked at him with confusion.  
Taking a breath, the alpha spoke; “Honestly, these past few days, I’ve been feeling things too. For you.”  
Yuri’s whole face lit up.  
“But…” Otabek continued, making Yuri’s face fall again. “It’s only been a few days; I really need to get to know you better, plus you’re currently in my care until the case is over, or you’re back on your feet; whichever comes first. I could lose my job, Yuri, and I don’t want to hurt you, either. You need time to heal. I’ll be here for you throughout all of it, okay? And then once you feel ready, I’ll absolutely be more to you, if you’re sure that’s what you really want?  
He gave Yuri a small smile.  
“Despite knowing what I’ve done and what I’ve been through?” Yuri asked.  
“Even so,” Otabek confirmed, “It doesn’t define you as a person, Yuri. You’re more than what’s happened to you. You’re none of the things you call yourself. You’re beautiful inside and out!”  
Yuri stared at Otabek in awe, and before he could stop himself, he launched himself at the alpha, kissing him on the lips.  
“Thank you.” The omega whispered as he hugged a stunned Otabek.   
“Y-you’re welcome.” Otabek stammered. “But please, Yuri. We can’t kiss.”  
“But…”  
“One day. But for now, we have to just be friends.”   
“Okay.” The omega smiled. “I’ll try.”

 


	6. Chapter 6

“Go ahead. Say it. I’m an idiot.” Otabek groaned as he ate lunch with his friends at work the following day.  
“You’re an idiot.” Officer Jean-Jacques Leroy answered, biting into his roll.   
“If you get into a relationship with him, you could lose your job!” Sergeant Yuri Katsuki added.  
“I know! I know!” Otabek sighed. “I told him that. I said we should wait, and he seemed okay with it…”  
Sergeant Victor Nikiforov shook his head disappointedly. “Otabek, we expected better from you.”  
“Thanks! Thanks a lot for the support, guys!” Otabek replied dryly.   
“I’m just kidding!” Victor laughed, “You know, I’m not sure you WOULD get fired, actually.”  
“Really?”  
“Check the handbook.” Yuri Katsuki handed his fiancé the handbook he carried with him at all times, and Otabek and JJ looked at him.  
“You carry that around with you!?” JJ frowned.  
“Yes! Isn’t my fiancé smart?” Victor answered for Yuri. “Aha! Here we go!”  
Victor read on, and paled.  
“What? What is it?” Otabek swallowed.  
“Um. You wouldn’t get fired, exactly...” Victor began. “But you WOULD get arrested and charged with a felony since he’s a rape victim and the case is ongoing.”  
“ARRESTED!?” Otabek squeaked. “Oh fuck, fuck, FUCK.”  
“But you’re not dating, right?” Yuri asked.  
“No. But he lives with me and I’m looking after him. We’ve both admitted to having feelings…” Otabek replied. “And he…Kissed me.”  
Alarmed faces stared at him.  
“It was a quick one! I promise! And I was so shocked that I didn’t kiss back, I swear!” He added.   
“I believe you, man.” JJ said.   
“So do we.” Yuri agreed.  
Otabek put his head in his hands. “I need to talk to Detective Feltsman about all of this.”  
He stood up and hurried away before anyone could answer him.

 

 

  
Otabek took a deep breath and knocked on the door.  
“Come in!” Feltsman’s voice called from inside.  
Pushing the door open, Otabek timidly crept in, thankful that Feltsman was alone.  
“Ah, hello Altin. What have you got for me?” The older man asked.  
“Um, nothing sir.” Otabek replied. “I…I need to ask you something.”  
“Oh?” Feltsman looked up. “This sounds serious.”  
“I think it is.” Otabek responded, sounding strangled.  
He sat shakily in the chair opposite Feltsman.  
“Sir…I…Well, Yuri has expressed an interest in me. Romantically.” Otabek got straight to the point, “And I won’t deny that I am also beginning to feel things. However, I know it’s a felony, and I don’t want to hurt him anymore than he has been. Is…Would it still be illegal if, say, we still felt the same after the investigation is over? Would we be allowed to be together?”  
Feltsman leaned over his desk.  
“Altin, this is a very big thing.” He said slowly. “I’m glad you understand that it’s illegal to enter into a relationship with him whilst the case is ongoing, especially since he’s in your primary care.”  
Otabek nodded.  
“However,” Feltsman consulted his own handbook and began to read. “Once the investigation is over, and he is no longer in our care, then yes. I would say it’s okay. But bear in mind, Altin, this could take months. Maybe a year! We don’t know.”  
“I know.” Otabek nodded. “I will tell him this. I wouldn’t want to rush him into anything anyway. I want him to be free. It’s selfish of me to even feel this way.”  
“You can’t help how you feel, Otabek.” Feltsman said gently. “But no, you’re not selfish if you recognise that Yuri’s freedom and safety comes first. That’s very selfless. If you truly love someone, their happiness is your priority.”  
“I don’t know if it’s love, Sir. It’s far too soon yet!” Otabek protested, his heart thumping.  
No matter what his logical mind was telling him, the alpha knew deep down that he definitely was falling in love.  
Feltsman clearly knew this, too.  
“You’re a good detective, Altin. I trust you to do the right thing…Wait.” He said.  
“I will, Sir. Thank you.” Otabek nodded and left the room.  
He just had to be patient.  
He could do that. Yuri was worth it.

 

* * *

 

 

  
Otabek steeled himself when he arrived home.  
He was going to tell Yuri – he had to.  
Also, Yuri had gone to the doctor with a female beta friend of Otabek’s called Mila.  
So Otabek was a little worried about how that had gone, too.  
When he entered the house, he heard chatting and laughter.  
Frowning, Otabek headed into the living room, where Mila was talking to Yuri.  
“Hey, you two. Is everything okay? How did the doctor’s appointment go?” Otabek greeted.  
“Hi Otabek!” Mila smiled.  
“Oh. They managed to get me assessed then and there.” Yuri’s face fell. “I had to explain everything, and fill out some questionnaire, was asked about my symptoms. The psychiatrist said I have PTSD along with something else.”  
“BPD.” Mila spoke up. “Borderline Personality Disorder.”  
Otabek’s mouth fell open. “Oh Yuri…”  
“But it’s okay; I’m still seeing Dina, right? The therapist? And I told them that. And I’ve been given medication for the anxiety symptoms.” Yuri rattled the cardboard box. “Like you said; I’ve got this, right?”  
“Absolutely!” Otabek agreed. “Mila, would you mind if I steal Yuri from you for a sec? I need to speak with him in private.”  
“Sure! Well I was just leaving anyway. My shift starts in forty minutes!” She looked at her watch. “It was nice meeting you Yuri. See you soon, Beka!” She kissed the alpha on the cheek and shouldered her bag, before exiting the house.  
“Beka?” Yuri teased. “That a nickname?”  
Otabek blushed. “She gave it to me. I’ve known her since we were little kids!”   
“Awww! So do you have a crush on her?”  
“No. Mila actually has a girlfriend.”   
“Ohhhhh!” Yuri grinned. “So I don’t have to worry about her trying to muscle in, right?” He purred.  
“Yeah, about that…” Otabek said awkwardly. “Yuri…I’ve just found out that if I date you AT ALL whilst I’m involved in this case, and whilst it’s ongoing, I will be arrested and could face three years in prison.” He admitted.  
Yuri’s mouth fell open. “Seriously?”  
“Seriously. It’s a felon. I’ll not only lose my job but I could absolutely go to prison, considering that you’re a victim of sexual crimes. My main priority right now is you getting back on your feet and healing.” Otabek told him. “I had no idea that it was that serious before, I swear.”  
Yuri was staring at the floor.  
“But what I said still stands.” Otabek added quickly. “Once the case is over, I want to be with you. But…We can’t even think about that right now. I want to focus on you getting better. Please understand.”  
He said softly.  
Yuri bit his lip and nodded. “I understand. Besides, I’ve only known you a few days, right?” He forced a laugh.   
Otabek eyed him sadly. “I’m always here for you. I mean that.”  
“I know.” Yuri swallowed. “Anyway, I’m gonna head upstairs and look for jobs.”  
“Are you sure you’re ready for that yet?”   
“Better sooner than never.” Yuri shrugged, “I need to get out and work at some point.”  
“Use my laptop. You remember the password, don’t you?”  
“Yeah. Thanks.” Yuri raced up the stairs, and Otabek could have sworn that he saw the omega’s face redden, especially around the eyes.  
He sighed miserably and sat on the sofa.  
Moments later, he almost jumped out of his skin when the cat leapt up on the seat next to him, headbutting his arm.  
“Hey, puss.” Otabek smiled thinly. “I guess I’d better get you some food whilst you’re staying with us, and get you checked over by a vet, hmm?”  
The cat meowed and settled down on the seat next to Otabek.  
The alpha sighed and hurried upstairs to speak to Yuri.

 

 

 

“Um, are you okay?” Otabek asked when he found Yuri searching for jobs on the laptop.  
“Fine.” Yuri responded, sounding strangled.  
“Listen, Yuri, I’m sorry.” Otabek said, “But we just have to wait a few more…I dunno…Weeks? Months?”  
“Like I said; it’s fine.” Yuri replied, before changing the subject. “I’ve found a few jobs that I could probably do, and I’ve written them down. I’ll apply online.”  
“You need a resumé.” Otabek frowned. “And…Most places will need some kind of reference, or a college degree…”  
“To work in a store?” Yuri flung back. “I think I’m good.”  
“A store!?” Otabek was alarmed. “That’s very public! What if…”  
“I doubt Jonesy would come into a florist, a women’s boutique, a fancy homeware store or a bookstore!” Yuri snorted.   
“True.” Otabek chuckled. “Oh, we’ve started searching for him at work, by the way. They’re tracking him down.”  
Yuri nodded. “Good!”  
Silence.  
“Are…Are we okay?” Otabek asked.  
“Yeah. We’re friends” Yuri answered with a forced smile.   
“I’m glad.” Otabek replied.   
Yuri just nodded and got back to applying for jobs online.  
Otabek didn’t feel like he was ready to start work yet, but something told him that Yuri would do what he wanted.  
Turning away, Otabek sighed.  
For once, he wished that he wasn’t a detective at all, let alone one involved with this case!

 

 

* * *

 

  
“Altin!”   
Otabek stopped in his tracks and turned back to Detective Feltsman’s open office door a few days later.  
“Yes sir?”   
“We have the results from Yuri’s uh…Internal examination.” Feltsman said grimly.   
“Oh god.” Otabek said slowly, sitting down in the seat opposite his superior. “What’s the damage?”  
“Various DNAs were found inside him; we have linked them to a number of wanted alphas. Including his pimp and accomplices.” Feltsman said; “We will be making further arrests today. They will be charged.”  
“Oh thank god!” Otabek breathed a sigh of relief. “Does Yuri need to give another statement?”  
“Yes. He will be required to give another statement. Plus formally identify them.”   
“Okay.” Otabek nodded. “Thank you sir. Oh…How many more bodies have been found?”  
“The whole area has been excavated now, and a further three bodies were unearthed.” Feltsman answered.   
“Shit.” Otabek grimaced. “So…What now?”  
“Once the coroner’s report comes back for each body, we will know more. We will charge whoever is responsible for murder.”   
“I see.”  
“Altin…How is Yuri?”  
“Barely speaking to me.” Otabek admitted, lowering his head.   
“Ah, so you told him?”  
“I had to. I needed to be honest with him. It’s too soon to be in a relationship anyway – we’ve only known each other a week, and after everything he’s been through, I don’t want to move too fast. But he’s obviously hurt. That’s the last thing I wanted.”  
“But he will see that it’s for the best at some point.” Detective Feltsman reasoned. “You’re doing the right thing. Sometimes the right thing hurts, though, but he will thank you for it later.”  
“I hope so, Sir.” Otabek swallowed.   
“Find a way to make amends as friends.” Feltsman advised. “Show him you still care. He may very well feel abandoned.”  
Otabek frowned. “Now that you mention it, his scent has changed slightly…”   
“How so?”  
“Kind of…Sour? Desperate?...”  
“Abandoned?”  
“Yeah.” Otabek nodded. “But that makes no sense. We aren’t bonded.”  
“Perhaps not, but he obviously thinks you’re his alpha, at least to some extent.” Feltsman mused. “Have…Have you scented each other?”  
“No, Sir.” Otabek replied truthfully. “We’ve hugged, and…”   
Suddenly, the alpha let out a gasp. “Oh god.”  
“What? What is it?”  
“We’ve slept in the same bed…He was frightened by that storm the other night. Could he have scented me in my sleep?”  
“I doubt it.” Detective Feltsman answered, “Omegas – especially traumatised ones – always await an alpha’s first move before making their own. Besides, it would be noticeable on you, and it isn’t.”  
“Phew.” Otabek sighed with relief. “Anyway, thanks for letting me ramble on.”  
“It’s no problem, Altin. Just tell him the good news later today, and maybe you can talk after that? Let him know somehow that you’ll always be there for him until the case is over, and then take it to the next step if you still have feelings.”   
“I will!” Otabek smiled, with new resolve.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Otabek arrived home after work that evening, and smelled something strange as he stepped through the front door.  
Frowning, he paced through the house to find Yuri.  
He grew increasingly worried as he breathed in the scent…  
Yuri’s omega definitely smelled abandoned, but also…Something else?   
It wasn’t quite arousal, but it was sexual SOMETHING.  
As Otabek headed upstairs, he found Yuri’s door open a slither, and walked in, gasping at the scene in front of him.  
Yuri looked up, mortified and somewhat relieved that Otabek had interrupted…  
Mila’s brother had been making out with Yuri on his bed, and their shirts were off.  
Yuri didn’t dare say a word, but Otabek’s heart plummeted and he felt a lump in his throat.  
Mila’s brother – another beta called Zakhar – looked embarrassed, and sat bolt upright.  
“Hey man.” He greeted shyly. “Um. I-I was just leaving. Sorry. I’ll text you soon, Yuri.” He spluttered as he pulled on his shirt.  
“Great.” Yuri replied, sounding less than impressed.  
Zakhar raced downstairs and out of the house.  
Yuri’s room, however, was silent for a few more moments.  
“He-he and Mila came over earlier, and Mila had to go to work. Zak was just…”  
“I saw what he was doing.” Otabek replied dryly.  
“I don’t like him that way! I don’t even know him!” Yuri protested. “He just listened to me when I told him about you, and…”  
“Forget it.” Otabek shook his head. “I don’t want to know.”  
“He kissed ME!”  
“Yeah, well I didn’t see you making much effort to push him off.”  
“I’m sorry!” Yuri started to cry, “But you don’t want me, and I was upset. It…It was just a kiss. I felt sorry for myself and he was just there at the time. But no offence; he sucks at kissing and there’s no chemistry between us. I just wanted to make myself feel better but now I feel worse!”  
“I DO want you!” Otabek flung back. “But I can’t be with you until the case is over! I’ve told you this.”  
Yuri looked at the floor.  
“I’m sorry.” He whispered.  
“Well hey. Don’t let me stop you from doing what you want.” Otabek replied, “You’re free to do whatever and WHOMEVER you like now. I certainly don’t own you!”  
Yuri flinched at this.  
“I wasn’t going to sleep with him!” He whispered. “Is that what you thought?”  
Otabek didn’t answer.  
He didn’t know what he thought.  
Yuri got shakily to his feet and put his jacket on.  
“Where are you going?” Otabek asked, now with worry in his voice as he followed the omega down the stairs.  
“Out.” Yuri replied. “To find a new place to live. Since you won’t want me anymore.”  
Tears were rolling down his face, and Otabek instantly felt awful.  
Of COURSE Yuri didn’t know any better!  
How could he?   
“Yuri, don’t leave like this.” He took the omega’s hand in his. “I do want you to stay.”  
Yuri gently removed his hand from Otabek’s grasp and wiped his eyes. “I’m better off out of your hair.” He sniffed.  
“Please don’t go.” The alpha felt a whine of longing rise in his throat, as Yuri tearfully stepped out of the house and closed the door behind him.  
Otabek caught a whiff of him as he left;  
Pure abandonment.  
Which meant Yuri was in serious danger.

 


	7. Chapter 7

Otabek raced outside, peering around, but Yuri had vanished.  
“YURI!” He called as loudly as he could.  
Catching a faint whiff of the omega’s scent, his heart leapt, and he ran in the direction of the scent trail.  
It led him up an alley, but it was a dead end.  
Otabek’s eyes fell on the dumpster and his heart sank.  
Yuri must have jumped on there and over the fence.  
At that moment, he knew where Yuri had gone; the closed-off side of the alley only led to one place.  
Otabek pounded up the sidewalk back to his house and unlocked the door, grabbing his car keys and locking up again.  
He felt for his police badge and started the car, reversing out of the drive.  
As he made his way up the street, he passed the alley and continued on to the end of the road, turning right at the end.  
Otabek followed the road round until he arrived at the small parade of shops a block away from his home.  
Parking the car, Otabek hurriedly switched it off and flung himself out of the vehicle, hurrying into the main store.  
Alas, he came up empty.  
Next was the barbershop, a thrift store, an outlet store, and a couple of sandwich shops.  
But his effort was wasted.  
Sloping back to the car, he caught Yuri’s scent again, and the hairs on the back of his neck stood on end.  
The omega was being attacked, and something inside Otabek snapped.  
With a low growl, he turned to face the small field that lay to the side of the parade of shops.  
Yelling could be heard coming from the field, and Otabek pulled out his phone, calling despatch.  
“This is Detective Altin. I’m about to make an off-duty arrest, and need immediate backup in the field next to West Ocean Plaza. I think we’ve found our wanted man!”  
“Backup are on their way.” The voice on the other end confirmed.  
Taking a deep breath, Otabek stealthily crept through the field, trying to see through the crops.  
He eventually caught a glimpse of blonde, fighting off a nasty-looking man with scars all over his face and body.  
“You’ve turned disobedient since you got picked up, Agape!” The man snarled. “Getting your own pimp arrested!”  
“He deserved it!” Yuri flung back. “And Agape is NOT my name!”  
“You’ll be called whatever I decide you’re called, bitch! You’re MY property now!”  
“Like hell I am, Jonesy! Fuck off!”   
There was a loud crack and a crunching noise, a whimper and then a cry of agony.  
Otabek gave a loud growl and leapt forward, landing on top of the man with scars.  
A strong stench of alpha filled his nostrils, and Otabek suddenly realised that they were his own pheromones!  
The man below him writhed, but Otabek cuffed him, flashing his badge.  
“Police! You’re under arrest!” He snarled.  
Yuri was slumped on the floor, blood seeping out of his nose, and fresh wounds on his body.  
The sound of sirens filled the air, and within seconds, an entire team of police officers had stormed into the field, armed.  
“I’ve cuffed him.” Otabek said, “we need an ambulance for Yuri.”  
“I’m on it.” Officer Leroy replied.

 

 

 

The man had indeed been Jonesy.  
It turned out that he had been visiting the bar on the plaza, and saw Yuri walking past, and had grabbed him, forcing him to go into the field.  
Otabek wrapped Yuri in his hoodie and the omega lolled against his chest with relief.  
“Did he…You know?” Otabek asked in a whisper.   
Yuri shook his head. “No, he beat me though.”  
“I’m so, so sorry.” Otabek whispered. “This is all my fault.”  
“No, it’s mine.” Yuri replied. “I never should have kissed Zakhar, then this wouldn't have happened.”  
“So will you come back home?” Otabek asked.  
“Once I get checked over, yes.” Yuri replied.   
He nuzzled into the alpha’s chest and closed his eyes, just as the ambulance arrived and Jonesy was forced into the back of a police car.  
“Excellent work, Altin.” Feltsman praised as he approached him, “And you, Yuri!”  
“Me?” The blonde frowned. “I didn’t do anything…”  
“You lured him! That can’t have been easy for you, and it was silly to put yourself at risk like that, but you’ve potentially saved many others from meeting the same fate. Well done. You’re a hero!” Feltsman shook his hand.  
Yuri looked thoroughly shellshocked.  
“Oh, uh…That’s not what…”  
“He really is brave, isn’t he Sir?” Otabek jumped in, “Admirable courage. Deserving of a medal of bravery, possibly!”  
“Spot on, Altin! I’ll put in a word to the Chief. Just…Promise you’ll never do something so risky again, please, Yuri?”   
“Y-yes Sir.” Yuri stammered.  
As Detective Feltsman walked away, Yuri frowned at Otabek.  
“Why didn’t you just tell him what really happened? I can’t lie!” Yuri hissed.  
“I didn’t want to risk you being taken away.” Otabek replied. “I want you to stay. Plus, I think you do deserve this after everything.”  
“Even though I got kissed by someone else?”  
“I won’t deny that I’m hurt…But I know there’s nothing in it.”  
“I promise there wasn’t. I was just trying to make myself feel better. But I ended up feeling worse.” Yuri replied miserably.  
“Let’s start fresh.” Otabek suggested. “That thing never happened.”  
“Perfect.” Yuri grinned, taking his phone out and typing a text to Zakhar, before showing it to Otabek.  
It read;

_‘Zak, it’s Yuri. I’m sorry about earlier, but I have to be honest with you; I don’t have feelings for you. My heart belongs to someone else. I was trying to make myself feel better and I shouldn’t have let you kiss me. I’ve hurt two people today – him and you – and that wasn’t what I wanted. I’m really sorry. I hope we can still be friends? Yuri x’_

Otabek had to smile.  
He was impressed that Yuri had known how to handle that, despite his lack of experience.  
“I know we can’t be a couple yet. But I’m not going anywhere.” Yuri added shyly, burrowing his face into Otabek’s chest. “My alpha.” He whispered.  
Otabek’s heart pounded, and he swallowed nervously.  
Had Yuri just claimed him!?  
Before he could ask, the ambulance crew came over to examine Yuri.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

“A badly bruised bone in the nose, and a bruise to the bone in his cheek.” The radiologist sighed.  
Yuri had been taken to hospital and had needed an x-ray after his top lip and nose started to go numb, and his nose turned mottled dark blue-purple in colour.  
“What needs to be done, doctor?” Otabek asked.  
“Nothing, since it’s not a break.” The radiologist replied.  
The other doctor in the room spoke up; “She’s right. The best you can do is ice the area. We can give you a couple ice packs to take home with you and put in the freezer, and one to use now. Also, take one to two painkillers every four to six hours to help with the pain.”  
“Thnnnnk-oo,” Yuri slurred, the pain and numbness affecting his mouth movements.

 

Once they were allowed to leave, Yuri held the cold ice pack against his face with one hand, and checking his phone with the other, as Otabek drove them home.  
“Mm r’lly sorry.” Yuri said.  
“Don’t be.” Otabek answered gently. “I’m just glad it’s not more serious.”  
“I c’nt b’leive you cared enough to come look f’ me.” Yuri added.  
“Of course I care.” Otabek replied. “So much.”  
Yuri blushed hard, shifting the ice pack.  
When they arrived home, Otabek helped Yuri up to bed and tucked him in.  
“Ugh.” Yuri grimaced as he checked his appearance in his handheld mirror. “I look awful.”  
“You look beautiful.” Otabek corrected, carefully pushing a strand of blonde hair out of Yuri’s eye.   
The omega stared at him in surprise.  
“But…The swelling! And all the huge bruises, especially under my eyes…” He protested.  
“Still beautiful.” Otabek whispered.  
Yuri swallowed.  
“You said we can’t…”  
“I know, I know.” Otabek groaned. “I’m trying so hard to resist you…”  
“Then _stop_ resisting.” Yuri murmured.  
He leaned in and pressed a gentle kiss to Otabek’s lips; as much as he could manage with the numbness and the pain he was in.  
Otabek kissed back for a second, but broke away, regretfully.  
“Yuri…We can’t. Not yet. You’re still…After everything you’ve been through…” He stammered.  
“I’m not that fragile!” Yuri protested. “I want this.”  
“Please be patient. We have to do this right.”   
“But…”  
“Yuri, we’ve known each other a week! And you’ve been through some awful trauma. I refuse to take advantage of you.”  
“But I’m safe now; those idiots are off the streets!”  
“I know, but…The case isn’t over. So much more needs to happen. You need to be treated some more.” Otabek said firmly. “And I really will go to prison if we enter into a relationship whilst the case is ongoing. I’ve told you this.”  
Yuri nodded sadly. “Okay.” He whispered. “Sorry. I just…I can’t help it. I don’t know what it is? I’m so drawn to you. It’s like some huge, strong magnet is pulling me to you. I always felt so empty, like part of me was missing, ever since I presented. Now, with you, I’m the most comfortable I’ve ever been, and I trust you. Even after everything I’ve…Well.”  
“Soulmates.” Otabek whispered.  
“Huh?”  
“Yuri…What if we’re soulmates?”  
The omega blinked at Otabek in surprise. “R-really?”  
“I don’t know for sure.” Otabek replied. “But it would explain how this is happening so fast.”  
Yuri gazed at him hopefully.  
“But we should still hold off until the case is over.” Otabek said finally. “For both of our sakes. If we are soulmates, then we’d be pining for each other terribly if I got arrested for being with you. We’d be apart for years.”  
Yuri sighed. “I don’t want you to get in trouble. I don’t want you to go! I need you.”  
“You need to be your own person, Yuri.” Otabek replied. “Depend on yourself. If I ever let you down…Well, I don’t want to destroy you any more than you have been. The only person anyone needs is themselves.”  
“And to have you would be a very very incredible bonus!” Yuri purred, nuzzling Otabek’s cheeks with his own, breathing in the alpha’s scent. “You really do love me.”  
Otabek’s heart thumped hard.  
He had suspected that that might be the case; he was falling hard for this beautiful omega already, but there was something deeper to it than that.  
Maybe they really were soulmates…  
“I’ll wait.” Yuri said finally. “It’ll be so hard, but something tells me you’re worth the wait.”  
Otabek smiled at him, and they hugged.  
The alpha was sure that he heard Yuri whisper ‘I love you too’, and when they parted, he blinked hard.  
“W-what did you say?” Otabek stammered.  
Yuri looked genuinely puzzled.  
“I didn’t say anything?” He frowned.   
Yuri peered around the room nervously, worrying that someone had got in.  
“Never mind. I’m probably just hearing things.” Otabek shrugged.  
And Yuri seemed a little more satisfied with that answer.  
“I’m going to do some more job searching while I rest. Is that okay?” He asked.  
“Of course. Use my laptop.” Otabek replied. “I’ll make you a warm drink.”  
He slipped downstairs and into the kitchen.

 

 

* * *

 

 

  
As the weeks passed, Yuri's bruises healed slowly, and his nose and cheek began to mend. He was also still being treated for his PTSD and BPD as best he could be.  
His therapy was going well, but he still had flashbacks every now and again, nightmares, things that triggered panic attacks…  
Otabek quickly learned what caused them, and how to help Yuri through a panic attack.  
It was hard work, but Otabek didn’t seem at all phased by it.  
If anything, he was happy to help!  
He had taken to nicknaming Yuri ‘Yura’, and in return, Yuri used Otabek’s nickname ‘Beka’, and the two of them grew closer and closer, learning more about each other every day.  
Of course, Yuri still had such a lot to learn about living a normal, every day life.  
When the omega was offered a part time job in a small baby boutique locally, he celebrated with Otabek by treating them both to the alpha’s favourite Chinese takeaway.  
“Congratulations!” Otabek grinned as they clinked their glasses of water together. “You’re doing so well for yourself. You should be proud.”  
“I am.” Yuri grinned, spearing a forkful of crispy beef and eating it. “Are _you_ proud of me?”  
“Absolutely!” Otabek replied. “Immensely proud.”  
Yuri blushed at the praise, and purred loudly.  
“So…When I get my first pay check, how much of it do you want for rent?” Yuri asked.  
Otabek blinked.  
He hadn’t expected Yuri to pay his way just yet.  
“Oh. Ummm…” Otabek stalled for time.   
“It’s cool. You actually OWN this place, right? Not rent?” Yuri asked. “So maybe I can pay towards the utility bills instead? And the food, obviously.”  
“Wow.” Otabek exhaled. “This is a…very grown up conversation to be having.” He chuckled.  
Yuri frowned at him. “Well, we ARE grown ups, so…”  
“I know. I just never expected you to…”  
“Be mature, like ever?”  
“No, that’s not what I mean. I…”  
“Look, Beka, I get it. I was basically a prostitute from a young age, controlled by psycho alphas, sheltered for years, but I’m learning. I’m trying to enter the real world. I am 21 you know, so please let me do this. I’m not living off your back anymore. I care about you. I love…” Yuri broke off then, reddening completely.  
Otabek stared at him.  
“Just please let me do this.” The omega whispered.   
Slowly, Otabek nodded. “I could use some help with the utility bills and shopping, actually. Thank you, Yura.”  
Yuri smiled triumphantly.  
“Thank you! And as for this little guy…” He nodded down at the cat which had found them five weeks prior, and had never been claimed, “I’ll buy all of his food and stuff.”  
“Will you be able to afford…”  
“I’m buying it.”   
Yuri reached down to scratch the cat’s ears tenderly.  
After posters had been up for weeks, nobody had claimed the cat, and so Yuri and Otabek had kept him, taking him to the vet for all his necessary check ups and shots, etcetera.  
They had named the long haired cat Potya, and Yuri would groom the cat’s long fur until he was purring contentedly on the omega’s lap, eyes closed.  
Otabek smiled at them both.  
“Suit yourself.” He said softly.   
The pair fell into a comfortable silence for a few minutes, with Yuri reading his employee handbook, and Otabek browsing on his phone.  
The alpha Google searched ‘soulmates’, and read all the information on them.  
Every page he visited gave the same results; the ‘magnetic’ force drawing them to each other, the protective behaviours even if the two people were not mated, falling in love ‘quickly’ or ‘at first sight’, maintaining a closeness even if one or both of the people are extremely shy or introverted etc., unbearable when apart (which can sometimes lead to meltdowns and abandonment. Abandonment feelings can also occur if one of the people are denying a relationship or attraction.)  
When he got to the bit about scenting becoming more noticeable and alluring to each other, he paused…  
Yuri’s scent HAD been more alluring and stronger as time went on.  
Otabek loved it; it was a sweet, sugary scent, almost like a perfume.  
Had Otabek’s scent been affecting Yuri, too?  
Peering up at the omega, Otabek was startled when he caught Yuri staring at him.  
Yuri instantly looked away and turned crimson.  
Otabek smiled.  
But his smile faded as he remembered that the longer he kept denying this, the more abandoned Yuri would feel, and omegas experiencing abandonment could be dangerous.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Later that night, Otabek was researching online again, and reading his own police handbook.  
He had found something…  
A passage from his handbook which stated that, whilst it was illegal for him to date a victim of rape or human trafficking until the case was over and the victim was no longer in police care, it was accepted in the rare occasion that the victim and the police worker were soulmates.  
The downside?  
There needed to be evidence.  
Chewing the inside of his lip, Otabek almost jumped out of his skin when his text tone went off;  
“I thought I muted my phone!” He grumbled under his breath.  
Opening his text, Otabek began to read…

_‘Ryan Fischer’s DNA was found on and in the bodies we found, aside from one skeleton; it was hard to get much from that one, but we are counting that one skeleton as one of his victims, since his DNA was found on all of the others. He will be tried for murder, numerous counts of rape, sexual assault, assault and battery, forcing and coercing abortions, drug dealing, theft, human trafficking and prostitution. Yuri and the other survivors are required to give evidence in court. A date will be arranged ASAP. Please ask him if he would prefer to face his attacker in court, or via Video Link.’_

“Holy shit!” Otabek breathed, reading the message he’d received from Detective Feltsman.   
His heart sank as he realised that Yuri probably wouldn’t be ready for a relationship for a long time if this was going on…  
But…Was it more dangerous for them to stay apart?  
According to all reliable and official sources of information, it was.  
Otabek didn’t want to rush Yuri or hurt him; he was torn.  
Plus they needed evidence from a professional...  
He made the decision then and there that he’d call a secondary gender specialist first thing in the morning to determine if they really were soulmates or not, and if they were, they’d be given an official ‘diagnosis’ in writing, along with some other official things...Then he and Yuri could go from there.  
Otabek sighed, switching his phone screen off, and heard a soft knock at the door.  
“Come in.” He invited.

 

  
Yuri must have read his mind or something.  
He must have!  
Either that, or they really were soulmates, because...  
“Will you please stop worrying about this?” Was the first thing the omega said, sitting himself on the bed.  
Otabek swallowed. “H-how did you…?”  
“I just know.” Yuri whispered, his hand soft on Otabek’s cheek. “Figure it out, Detective!”  
A few seconds passed, and all the while, they both gazed at each other, before Yuri kissed Otabek, and for once, the latter didn’t try to stop it.  
He kissed back, his arms wrapped around the omega as if he was holding together all the broken pieces; his hands and lips the glue that Yuri needed to finally be complete.


	8. Chapter 8

The following morning, Yuri awoke in a nest of blankets.  
No, seriously, a nest.  
He immediately threw the covers off himself and stared around the room in shock.  
Yuri had never made a nest in his life!  
Almost as soon as he’d presented as an omega, he’d been taken away and made to have his heats with alphas he didn’t want, in awful environments.  
He wasn’t sure he even knew how to make a nest!  
Where was Otabek?  
Yuri listened hard, and swore he heard Otabek speaking.  
As the footsteps got closer to his bedroom door, Yuri paused and held himself very still.  
“Thank you very much, we will see you then. Goodbye.” Otabek’s voice said, and Yuri heard a knock on his bedroom door.  
“C-come in.” He stuttered.  
Otabek opened the door and almost immediately retreated again, but held his ground in the doorway.  
“Oh! I’m sorry, I…” The alpha trailed off. “I had no idea you were nesting. Um…I-I can come back.”  
“To be honest, I don’t even remember making this?” Yuri answered. “You mean…You didn’t help me make this?”  
Otabek looked confused. “No. I’m an alpha; we’re usually kept well out of nest building unless we’re mated or bonded, and our omega specifically asks us to help.”  
“Huh. Weird.” Yuri whispered. “Maybe I did it in my sleep?”  
“Perhaps you did.” Otabek shrugged. “If…If you’re due to um…There are some heat hotels around here which would be far safer for you, if you’d prefer?”  
“I’m not in heat though.” Yuri replied. “Not even close. At least, I don’t think I am?”  
“Well, I was just speaking to an SGS on the phone – that’s a Secondary Gender Specialist – and she wants to see us both at 10am to determine if we really are soulmates. Is that okay?” Otabek asked.  
Yuri nodded. “Sure, okay.”  
“You’re confused, aren’t you?”  
“Yeah. About this nest.” Yuri admitted. “I dunno how it got here? I’ve never made one before…Are you sure you didn’t help?”  
“Positive.” Otabek nodded. “I was asleep.”  
“So was I, or so I thought…” Yuri puzzled.   
“Don’t worry about it now, hmm?” Otabek said gently, “I’ve made breakfast. And, well, considering you’ve never done this before, I think it’s a really nice nest. Really warm and cosy.”  
The alpha stared longingly at it for a moment, and then shook himself off slightly. “Right. Well…Um, I’ll be downstairs.” He smiled, excusing himself from the room.  
Yuri was really confused.  
Now that he thought about it, though, he remembered dreaming about sharing a nest with Otabek…  
Maybe he HAD sleepwalked and built it himself?  
Deciding to let it go, he hurriedly dressed and used the bathroom before making his way downstairs.

 

* * *

 

 

  
“Thanks.” Yuri smiled as Otabek placed a large bowl of cereal in front of him.  
The omega tucked in, savouring the chocolatey cereal, washing it down with a glass of cold, pure apple juice.  
“Beka?”  
“Yes Yura?”  
“Did…Did we really make out last night?” Yuri asked.  
Otabek almost choked on his own fruit juice.  
“Um, yes. Yeah, we did.” Otabek nodded. “I’m sorry, I…”  
“Sorry for what?”  
“I don’t want to take advantage of you.”  
“No advantage taken. I wanted you to kiss me. I just didn’t know if I’d been dreaming or not? Since apparently I nest build in my sleep!” Yuri chuckled.  
“Oh. Well we definitely kissed.” Otabek admitted, turning pink and smiling a little.  
Yuri smiled back. “You’re so cute.”  
“How so?”  
“You’re blushing!”  
“Oh, uh…” Otabek looked away, turning even pinker.   
Yuri giggled, and Otabek just about melted; he loved that laugh.  
“By the way; if you’re um…You know, building a nest here, you must feel pretty comfortable being here.” Otabek said. “Isn’t it true that omegas only build nests in places they feel safe and happy?”  
“That explains why I’ve never made one before, then.” Yuri sighed. “And I am feeling safe and happy here. Very happy, actually.”  
Otabek smiled. “I’m glad.”  
“When I was in…Well, those places, I think I had some like, urge to build nests, but I had nothing I wanted to make one with. Everything smelled of smoke, alcohol, weed, sweat…It was gross. I didn’t like the alpha pheromones there; they were overpowering and sour. My own clothes weren’t much nicer. I didn’t think slutty clothes would be appropriate. The first time I fell pregnant, instinct kicked in…Even though the conception had been…Well…Against my will, I knew I had something growing in there, and I instinctively wanted to build a nest. But all I could get were some of my clothes, a crummy blanket, and I couldn’t find anywhere comfortable. As soon as Ryan figured out what I was trying to do, he dragged me down the abortion clinic. In a way, I was relieved.” Yuri confessed. “Sorry, I bet all of this puts you right off me, huh?”  
“Nope.” Otabek shook his head. “I’m not put off!”  
“I’m definitely not pregnant now.” Yuri laughed. “I tested a week ago just to be sure I wasn’t, even though I left that place over a month ago now. So I don’t know why I’m randomly nest building?”  
“Hmm. Maybe you’re due to have a heat soon?” Otabek shrugged. “The heat hotels are very safe. No alphas are allowed to work there, and you get catered to. The doors are super strong and triple locked.”  
“Well, if I am due, I’ll check them out.” Yuri nodded, finishing his cereal.  
“Cool.” Otabek answered, clearing up their breakfast things. “Oh…Detective Feltsman text me last night. Ryan is being charged with…Well, probably every crime possible! We’ll get a court date soon, but you and the other survivors need to give evidence in court. Do you want to do it over Video Link or be in the courtroom?” He asked.  
Yuri fell silent for a few moments.  
“I’ll go to court.” He said slowly. “But I don’t wanna think about that right now. I want to focus on getting back on track. And on us…”  
Otabek reddened, but smiled.   
“Okay.” He replied, heading over to the dishwasher.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Later that morning, the pair arrived at what looked like a doctor’s office, and clambered out of the car, before locking up and wandering inside.  
“So how does this work, exactly?” Yuri asked as Otabek signed them in.  
“I have no idea.” Otabek admitted. “It’s the first time I’ve ever done this!”  
“Obviously. But didn’t you read it online?” Yuri pressed as they sat in the waiting room.  
“Ah, no.” Otabek answered. “I was worried that if I knew beforehand, it might cause me to be too prepared and therefore act accordingly, which could harm our results. I want this to be honest.”  
Yuri sighed. “Fuck, you’re perfect. Why can’t we just be together?”  
“Because the world is a cruel, heartless bitch.” Otabek responded.  
A moment later, the door opened, and a middle aged woman emerged from it, peering through her glasses around the waiting room.  
“Mr Altin and Mr Plisetsky?” She called.  
Otabek and Yuri stood up and greeted the woman.  
“Hello. I’m Dr Meadows. Please come through.” She answered pleasantly, as she held the door open for them to pass, and guided them to her office.  
“First of all, I need you to fill in this questionnaire – one each. And away from each other so you can’t copy one another. This needs to be genuine.” Dr Meadows instructed, handing Otabek and Yuri a printed sheet of paper each, and a pen.  
Yuri shifted himself over to the examination bed and used that to lean on, whilst Otabek used the edge of the doctor’s desk.

 

 

  
Once they were done, they handed the questionnaires back to Dr Meadows, who mulled over their answers.  
She began to type something up on the computer, and then stood up, glided across the room in her floor-length skirt, and opened a drawer.  
Wordlessly, she returned back to her seat and pressed a button.  
“I’ve just called for a nurse to come and take a small blood sample from you both.” She said.  
“B-blood sample!?” Yuri panicked. “I hate needles!”  
“It’s okay, I’m here.” Otabek said automatically, reaching out and taking the frightened omega’s hand. “Doctor, Yuri here has a um…Well, a traumatic past up until only recently. He was rescued from human trafficking. They used drugs around him, and possibly _on_ him? So he’s very frightened of needles.”  
“Ah.” Dr Meadows nodded, understanding. “I completely understand. However, this is a step we need to take in order to give you a clearer result.”  
Yuri swallowed hard, shaking slightly. “I want to go home.” He whispered.  
The nurse entered through the door just then, and Yuri leapt up out of his seat, backing into the corner.  
Otabek stood and carefully approached him, taking him into a hug.  
“It’s okay.” He said soothingly, stroking Yuri’s blonde hair. “We don’t have to do anything you don’t want to do”  
He turned around to tell the doctor that he’d changed his mind, but Yuri suddenly spoke again;  
“I’ll do it. I want to know if we’re soulmates or not.” He breathed. “Thanks for calming me.”  
The omega nuzzled into his neck and breathed in slightly, before shakily taking his seat again.  
Otabek was confused.  
“Mr Altin, I understand and appreciate your efforts to calm Yuri, but could you stop that now? It’s too strong.” Dr Meadows asked.  
“Pardon? Stop what?” Otabek frowned.  
“Scenting.” The nurse said.  
“Oh! Sorry. I had no idea that’s what I was doing?” The alpha blushed, and tried to stop releasing his scent.  
The nurse carefully took a sample of blood from Yuri’s arm, and then did the same to Otabek.  
Labeling the vials, she took them down to the haematology lab.  
“Next, we will need to run a few behavioural tests.” Dr Meadows announced. “For one, we will need to separate you.”  
Yuri and Otabek shot a worried look at each other.  
“S-separate how? How far away?” Yuri asked.  
“The other end of the building.” Dr Meadows answered, pressing another button. “In your separate places, you’ll need to undergo individual tests.”  
“I don’t like the sound of this.” Yuri whimpered.   
The door opened again, and another doctor entered the room, escorting Otabek out.  
Yuri shot him a longing look, and Otabek’s heart instantly hurt.

 

 

  
He was led to a room on the other side of the building, where the new doctor – Doctor Ahmed – attached some equipment to various parts of his body.  
Otabek instantly recognised them due to his training.  
“Seriously? A polygraph test!?” He snorted. “You know those aren’t 100%, right?”  
“This isn’t a lie detector.” Dr Ahmed responded. “This is to monitor your body and mind’s responses to certain things that will be happening to Mr Plisetsky. I can see what’s happening to him from the web camera in there. Dr Meadows can see through the camera in here, too. But you and Mr Plisetsky are not allowed to look at the cameras. Even without a bond bite, real soulmates – once they have finally met – can feel the other’s feelings. They will be completely in tune with each other without the bond. So, each test he undergoes, we will register your responses. And each test _you_ undergo, we will register _his_ responses. Then we will compare the data and determine if you are, in fact, soulmates. Do you understand?”   
“Uh, yes. I think so?” Otabek nodded.  
“Okay, good. First of all, Mr Altin, I must check that you don’t have a bond bite, otherwise it can interfere with the results. Mr Plisetsky will be examined for one too by Dr Meadows.”  
“Sure. Go ahead.” Otabek answered.

 

  
Dr Ahmed inspected and prodded at Otabek’s neck thoroughly.  
When no bond was found, he typed it up on his computer, then turned the monitor away from Otabek.  
“Okay. When you’re ready, Dr Meadows.” Dr Ahmed spoke through an intercom on his desk.  
There were a few seconds of silence, and Otabek felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end.  
He peered around the room, a little uneasy.  
Over in the other room, Yuri had been blindfolded.  
Nothing was happening, but the omega was distressed at having his vision blocked.  
It was making Otabek upset.  
“That’s enough. Let him see!” He said through gritted teeth. “He’s terrified of the dark.”  
Dr Ahmed looked impressed, and typed up something.  
“Alpha test one commencing.” Dr Ahmed spoke through the intercom again, and then picked up what looked like a perfume bottle.  
He spritzed it around Otabek, who looked confused at first, and then he recoiled in distaste.  
The spray had been omega scent, but it wasn’t Yuri’s.  
Over the other side of the building, Yuri growled softly. “Get that whore away from him! NOW!” He snarled.  
“Okay, Dr Ahmed. We’ve had a perfect reaction from Yuri. You can stop that now.” Dr Meadows said through her intercom.

 

 

  
The next few tests were similar things;  
Compromising the pair’s senses, mostly.  
Eventually, they both started to get agitated.  
“I want to see Otabek now. Is this over yet?” Yuri complained. “What exactly is this even doing?”  
“Only one more test left each.” Dr Meadows promised. “You’re doing really well.”  
Yuri sighed in annoyance and leaned back in his chair.  
He was uncomfortable and pining for Otabek; a fact which he was unaware was helping prove their status even more!  
At the other end of the building, Otabek had been blindfolded again, and asked to strip his clothing and move forward, then bend down.  
“That’s it.” Dr Ahmed said.  
He pressed a button, and almost instantly, something artificial started to stroke up and down the alpha’s penis.  
It felt like he was IN something, but what?  
Pretty soon, the stimulation made him erect, and he tried to fight it, pulling out of the contraption and removing his blindfold.  
“What the hell!?” He demanded, throwing his clothes back on.  
“It’s part of the testing, Mr Altin.” Dr Ahmed replied.  
In Yuri’s room, the omega was going crazy.  
“Was or that whore again?! Were they blowing him!? Touching him!? WHAT?” He demanded.  
“Neither. It was a toy.” Dr Meadows replied. “But you might want to look down.”  
“Why would I look d…” Yuri noticed anyway; he’d grown erect from the mere feeling of Otabek being stimulated.  
He blushed crimson and shut up, sitting back down again.  
“Final test.” Dr Meadows said, blindfolding Yuri again.   
Yuri felt the lights out and closed the curtains.  
“W-what are you doing?” The omega asked, uncertainly.  
Dr Meadows didn’t respond, and Yuri started to panic.  
A million thoughts ran through his head, and as the doctor lit a cigarette just to add to the atmosphere, Yuri felt himself back in the motel rooms he used to frequent just months ago…  
He could almost feel the sleazy people around him, hear their voices, feel his body ache from bruises and unwanted dalliances with even sleazier alphas.  
His heart hammered, he began to sweat and breathing got more and more difficult for him.  
Feeling his throats tighten, Yuri began to cry involuntarily.  
At the other end of the building, Otabek began to growl;  
Low at first, but the more distressed he felt Yuri become, the louder it got.  
Before long, he found himself almost roaring, the anger and panic and desire to protect Yuri drove him crazy.  
Otabek stood, and with a loud grunt, he tore himself free of the various pieces of sensor and monitoring equipment that were attached to his body, and threw open the door, pounding down the corridor, back in the direction of the room he’d been in earlier; Yuri’s distressed scent leading him.  
Upon reaching the door, Otabek crashed through it, and with a snarl, launched himself at Dr Meadows, knocking her backwards.  
“ENOUGH!” He growled, his brown eyes darker with rage.  
“E-end of experiment.” Dr Meadows croaked.  
She stood up and removed the wires and blindfold from the omega, who was a nervous wreck by now.  
Upon seeing Otabek, Yuri flung his arms around him and buried his face in his neck, calming his breathing.  
Otabek was soothing him with puffs of his scent, stroking the omega’s blonde hair.  
“It’s okay, Yura. I’m here.” He whispered.   
Yuri was shaking violently, his tears making a damp spot on Otabek’s shirt.  
“I-I felt like I was back at the…”  
“I know.” Otabek whispered. “But you’re not. You’re here with me. They’ll never hurt you again.”  
Nodding, Yuri kept his head buried in Otabek’s shoulder.  
A knock at the door interrupted them.  
“Uh, I have the results from Otabek’s testing.” Dr Ahmed said sheepishly.  
“And I have the blood test results here.” Another person added from the doorway.  
“Thank you. Bring them in and we can combine the data. Please will you both wait in the waiting room?” Dr Meadows looked up at Otabek and Yuri.  
The two of them retreated sheepishly into the waiting room and sat patiently.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Twenty minutes later, Dr Meadows appeared through the doorway again, and Otabek looked up, gently nudging Yuri, who was leaning on his shoulder.  
“I have your results here.” Dr Meadows said; “You are indeed soulmates.”  
Otabek grinned, relief flowing through him as he placed a kiss on the omega’s temple.  
“Can I see?” Yuri asked, almost disbelievingly.   
Dr Meadows handed over their official notes, and what looked like two Doctor’s Certificates, stating that they were alpha and omega soulmates.  
It was there in writing; black and white, clear as crystal, plain as day.  
“We’re soulmates.” Yuri whispered, a huge beaming smile lighting up his entire face. “I have a soulmate! _Me_! I finally found you!”  
“Me too. I never thought I’d find anyone, and all this time…I…Now I know WHY I was never interested in having a mate. I have a _soul_ mate!” Otabek breathed.   
He gathered Yuri up in his arms and kissed him lovingly, no longer caring what anyone thought.  
“I won’t let anyone hurt you ever again.” He promised.  
“I know.” Yuri smiled, once again burying his face in the alpha’s neck.


	9. Chapter 9

Upon arriving home, Yuri and Otabek were intensely making out in the living room.  
“A-are you sure you’re okay with this?” Otabek asked, after they’d stopped and pulled apart.  
“More than okay. You’re the first person I’ve ever actually _wanted_." Yuri nodded, “But…What about you? Your career? Oh god…Will you get fired or arrested!?”  
“Not if we’re soulmates and have evidence of that.” Otabek replied.  
“Which we do.” Yuri grinned. “Mmm…So…Does that mean we can…?” He trailed off and fixed a sultry gaze on Otabek.  
The alpha froze.  
“Um…I dunno, I…” He sat up, and Yuri frowned. “I don’t want to rush things with you, especially after…”  
“Oh.” Yuri blinked. “Okay.”  
“When all of this is over and you feel ready, then we can.” Otabek added.  
“But what if I am ready now?” Yuri asked.  
“Really?” Otabek raised an eyebrow, doubtfully. “I don’t just mean physically. Sure, you might feel horny, but are you ready mentally, emotionally? Are you COMFORTABLE enough? Are you sure I’m the right person?”  
Yuri stared at him; “We just got confirmation that we are soulmates. You’re the right person!”  
“But am I the right person to have sex with? Will doing it cause you any further pain or flashbacks? I want you to be ready.” Otabek said firmly.  
“I am ready.” Yuri sighed. “God, Beka! I’ve been trying to get you to do me for weeks and had no idea why! Now I do! I want you.”  
“Yeah but that’s probably instinctual.”  
“Maybe partly. But I want you to fuck my brains out!”  
“Very romantic.” Otabek rolled his eyes.  
Yuri sighed and got up. “Whatever. The mood’s gone now anyway! Whatever boner I did have has disappeared! I’m going to my room.”  
He stormed out of the room and ran upstairs.  
Otabek blinked in confusion.  
“And this is my soulmate!?” He groaned. “I can’t even do the right thing without it being wrong!”

 

 

* * *

 

 

  
When Otabek made his way upstairs, he knocked on Yuri’s door.  
“What?” Came the reply.  
“Uh…Can I come in?” Otabek asked.  
“Hey it’s your house. Do what you want.” Yuri answered.  
Gritting his teeth, Otabek opened the door and walked inside.  
Yuri was lying on the bed playing a game on his phone.  
“Are we going to talk about this?” Otabek raised an eyebrow.  
“Um, okay?” Yuri blinked, “Well what you have to do is break all of these blocks, and…”  
“I meant what just happened downstairs.”  
“Oh.”  
Yuri closed the app and tucked his phone under his pillow, tilting his head at Otabek.  
“It’s no use trying to look cute.” The alpha scolded; “Look, I’m not trying to upset you. I’m trying to respect you as a human being.”  
“Yeah I know.” Yuri sighed. “I’m just…I’m so used to people using sex as ‘affection’ with me, and that if they don’t want to, I feel like I’ve done something wrong.”  
“You’ve done nothing wrong.” Otabek smiled. “Aside from getting angry with me for not having sex with you, I mean.”  
“Sorry.” Yuri swallowed.  
“I know.” Otabek murmured. “It really isn’t anything personal. I’d just like you to be completely ready and sure. I’d like us to do this properly, and not let you get hurt again. We should be prepared.”  
“Can’t it just…Happen?”  
“I mean…If you’re ready in the moment, sure. But I’d like us to have taken precautions before that.” Otabek replied. “Testing, buying condoms, birth control and stuff…”  
“Ohhh!” Yuri nodded, his cheeks dusted with pink. “Can we do that now?”  
Otabek chuckled; “Wow! You’re really eager to get me in bed aren’t you?!”  
Yuri simply gave him a sultry gaze and a small smile.   
With a deep breath, Otabek stood up. “There’s a walk-in clinic not far from here.”  
“I know.” Yuri reddened. “They took me there before I was put into your care.”  
“They did? Oh!” Otabek blinked. “So you’ve been tested?”  
“I have.” Yuri replied. “But I’ll get tested again.”  
“And I will.”  
“Um, aren’t you a virgin?”  
“Yes, but you never know.” Otabek shrugged.   
“Beka, if you’re only doing this so I won’t feel like shit being the only one getting tested, _don’t_. I know you’re a virgin. And I know my past is riddled with sleaze and grossness, so…I get it. You want me to get tested. It’s fine.” Yuri said, pulling on his hoodie.  
“Yuri, I…” Otabek tried to find the words. “I don’t think you’re dirty if that’s what you think.”  
“No, I know.” Yuri nodded. “I know you don’t think that, but I am. Or at least, I _was_. You’re my soulmate and I don’t want to give you any diseases or whatever.”  
He smiled at Otabek thinly.   
Swallowing, Otabek nodded. “Okay.”  
“Let’s go get this over with.” Yuri sighed, heading downstairs.

 

* * *

 

 

“ALL CLEAR! Told you!” Yuri grinned as they returned home later that afternoon. “By some miracle!”  
“Congratulations?” Otabek smiled uncertainly.  
Yuri threw his arms around Otabek’s neck and kissed him. “Now then…Stop stalling and let’s do it.”  
“What!? Yuri!”  
“What?”  
“A little more romance, okay? Besides, I don’t think the time is right, and as for the…”  
Otabek was broken off by Yuri’s lips on his.  
“Beka. I want you. I want this.” The omega whispered sexily.   
“Wow! You’re extra horny today.” Otabek replied, a little confused.   
“Mm, I dunno why. But your scent is driving me crazy.” Yuri buried his nose in Otabek’s neck.  
“What? I’m not scenting?” Otabek frowned as the omega began to lick his neck.  
Suddenly, Otabek’s phone rang in his pocket.  
“Ugh! Really!?” Yuri groaned.  
“It’s Detective Feltsman.” Otabek said, reading the screen.  
“Oh man! Are you fucking serio…”  
“Shh!” Otabek put a finger to Yuri’s lips as he answered the call; “Hello? Hello Sir…Really!? Wow! Okay, I’ll be right down. See you in a few minutes.”  
Ending the call, Otabek looked up sheepishly at Yuri, who looked irritated.  
“Lemme guess…Work?” Yuri grumbled.   
“Sorry. We found something relating to the case. I need to review it with Feltsman; CCTV footage.” Otabek replied. “They think they caught Ryan attempting to murder someone.”  
Yuri’s eyes widened then; “No effing way!?”  
“Apparently so. Dated in April.” Otabek confirmed.  
“Rusty.” Yuri whispered. “Take me with you?” He said, louder this time.  
“What for?”  
“So I can see who it is.”  
“Do you know something?”  
“Yeah, I think so; one of the other male omegas went missing in April. His name was Reuben but we called him Rusty. He was with us one day and gone the next.” Yuri explained.  
“Alright, come on.” Otabek agreed, and they raced out of the house again.

 

* * *

 

 

“Ah, there you are, Altin! And Yuri!” Feltsman greeted.  
“Hi, Sir.” Otabek replied. “Yuri wanted to help. He might know something.”  
“Are you sure you really want to see this, Yuri? It might be very triggering for your PTSD.” Feltsman raised an eyebrow.  
“I know, but I want to help. And I need to know.” Yuri swallowed.  
“He thinks it could be a male omega he knew called Reuben; going by the pseudonym of ‘Rusty’.” Otabek explained.  
Feltsman nodded grimly. “The victim looks male to me. I’m warning you both; this CCTV footage is extremely graphic.”  
“Okay.” Yuri steeled himself, taking a deep breath. “I’m ready.”  
“Me too.” Otabek added.  
Feltsman pressed the play button on the video player, and the three of them watched in silence for a few seconds until a figure ran into view.  
As they turned around, a look of fear on their face, Yuri gasped a little. “Rusty!”  
Otabek placed a soothing hand on Yuri’s shoulder, and the omega watched in terror.  
Rusty was seen with his hand on his stomach, almost in a protective way, as Ryan came into view, and grabbed Rusty by the arm, punching Rusty in the stomach.  
Yuri flinched hard and a hand flew to his mouth.  
As Rusty fell to the floor, Ryan took out a gun, but the surprise twist came then; Rusty tripped him with his leg, and scrambled to his feet, running into the tall crops of the field, as another figure came into view and threw themselves at Ryan.  
Ryan turned and shot the person, the person falling to the floor instantly.  
Yuri audibly gasped.  
Ryan then turned and fled, away from the field.  
“Rusty is still alive!” Yuri whispered. “And he’s pregnant!? He must be really far along by now!”  
“Do you know the other victim?” Feltsman asked. “The one he shot.”  
Yuri shook his head.   
“No, I don’t think so.” He answered.   
“Keep watching.” Feltsman said, nodding at the screen.  
The person Ryan had shot, was crawling towards a large group of people who were now gathering to come to his aid, blood all over the floor.  
Yuri continued to watch as the footage was fast-forwarded to show the victim being taken into an ambulance, still alive.  
He’d frozen completely.  
“I don’t believe it.” He whispered. “He looks so different! So much older…”  
“Who is it Yuri?” Otabek promoted. “The victim?”  
“His name is Chris. Christophe.” Yuri replied, “He escaped that place ages ago! _Years_ ago!”  
“Do you know his last name?”  
“Giacometti.”  
“Italian, is he?”  
“No; he’s part Swiss.” Yuri replied. “He speaks English and French. His parents were living in Canada, and he was at college around here when he was kidnapped. He was the first other omega I met at that place. He was about 6 foot tall, blonde and brown hair. Green eyes.”  
“Good work, Yuri. Well done.” Otabek praised, as Detective Feltsman picked up his phone.  
“I need all available detectives to search for a Christophe Giacometti. Male omega. Approximately 6 foot tall with blonde and brown hair, and green eyes. Part Swiss and bilingual; English and French. Past victim of human trafficking. Thank you.”  
Feltsman replaced the receiver. “Excellent work, Yuri.” He praised.  
“Thanks.” Yuri blushed. “But what about Rusty?”  
“Sir, shouldn’t we look for him, too? He might need victim protection and extra help, especially if he’s pregnant.” Otabek added.  
“Then that can be your job, Altin.” Feltsman’s eyes sparkled. “You and Yuri. What do you say?”  
Otabek looked at Yuri.  
“Really? Me? But I’m not a cop!” The omega stammered.  
“Consider yourself an honorary detective!” Feltsman smiled. “Oh, and before you go, gentlemen…”  
The new couple turned around.  
“Congratulations on your soulmate status. You may proceed with a relationship as you wish. No legal action will need to be taken!” Feltsman grinned.  
Yuri beamed broadly and Otabek visibly relaxed.  
“Thank you Sir.” He replied, “But how did you know?”  
“I’m a detective, Altin.” Feltsman tapped the side of his nose. “Plus, Dr Meadows gave me a call before you arrived; she knew you were worried about your career and a possible arrest, but you needn’t. You’ve done everything right, Otabek. Now then…Off to work.”  
“Yes Sir. Thank you.” Otabek nodded, as he and Yuri bowed out of the office and strode across the parking lot to the car.  
As soon as they had clambered in, the alpha took Yuri’s face in both hands and kissed him passionately.  
“WOOO! YEAH ALTIN! GET SOME!” A voice yelled from the car next to them.  
Looking up, the couple laughed.  
“Typical JJ!” Otabek grinned, giving his colleague a thumbs-up through the window.  
“What a douche.” Yuri added, but he was laughing whilst he said it. “Was he a frat boy by any chance?”  
“Whatever gave you that idea?” Otabek asked innocently as he started the car.

 

 

* * *

 

 

  
Upon arriving home, Otabek wanted to get started on finding Rusty, but Yuri’s increasingly strengthening scent grew sweeter and sweeter, and thus, hard to ignore any longer.  
“I want to find Rusty as much as you do, but I want this so badly too.” Yuri breathed. “And I’m not just saying it. I really really want to.”  
Otabek swallowed. “B-but you only went on your birth control today.”  
“You got condoms, right?”   
“Well yes, but…It’s better to be safe than sorry.”  
“Alright.” Yuri sighed as he crossed his arms. “What’s really the big deal?”  
“I…Well I…” Otabek bit his lip, “You remember I told you I’ve never had anyone. Ever?”  
“Oh for god’s sake, Beka. I KNOW you’re a virgin! What makes you think I know what I’m doing? I was just someone’s rag doll for years. We can learn together.”  
“That’s simultaneously more and less reassuring.” Otabek commented.  
Yuri pressed his forehead to Otabek’s; “How can I put this romantically?... Roses are red, violets are blue, for the love of god, PLEASE FUCK ME.”  
Otabek couldn’t help but laugh at this, and even Yuri chuckled a little.  
“Pants off, Altin.” The omega requested. “Okay, you don’t have to actually penetrate me, but we can do something, right?”  
“I guess?” Otabek answered with a shrug.  
He timidly removed his pants and shirt, feeling a little self conscious in just his boxer briefs.  
Yuri purred loudly as his eyes drifted up Otabek’s toned legs, the large bulge in his underwear, his rippling abs and those strong arms…  
Removing his own jeans and shirt, Yuri carefully climbed on top of Otabek, now feeling a little nervous himself.  
“Hey, why are you nervous?” Otabek gave an uneasy laugh; “You wanted this.”  
“Getting down to it is scary.” Yuri admitted.  
“Don’t rush it, please. I don’t want you to feel uncomfortable.” Otabek replied, stroking a strand of hair behind Yuri’s ear. “Let’s be gentle.”  
Yuri swallowed hard. “That’s what I’m afraid of.”  
“What do you mean?” Otabek frowned.  
“Well, if we go gently, I’m worried you won’t get off. You know. You won’t…’finish’ properly. That it won’t be pleasurable for you. Alphas like it rough, don’t they?” Yuri asked, tilting his head and biting his lip.  
“Not all of us.” Otabek replied. “And I wouldn’t know any different anyway.”  
“True…”  
“Let’s take this slowly, okay, Yura?”  
“O-okay.” Yuri nodded.

 

  
Their lips connected in a kiss, and very slowly, they began to explore each other’s bodies with their hands.  
“Is this okay?” Otabek asked as he gingerly lowered his hand to lightly cup the top of Yuri’s bottom.  
Yuri reached around and grabbed Otabek’s hand, moving it even lower to really grab it!  
Otabek reddened.  
“Much better.” Yuri smiled as they resumed kissing.  
The omega grabbed Otabek’s butt in return, and the alpha exhaled in surprise, making Yuri giggle.  
“You’re so cute.” Yuri murmured.  
“Cute!? Really?” Otabek blinked in surprise.  
“Very.” Yuri nodded, letting one hand slowly slip around to the alpha’s front, hovering over Otabek’s bulge for just a moment.  
As he hesitated, Otabek looked down.  
“You don’t have to do this.” He murmured.   
“No, I…I want to.” Yuri took a deep breath and slowly touched the alpha through his underwear.  
He began to gently rub his hand over Otabek’s penis and felt it twitch under his touch.  
Before long, the alpha was hard, and Yuri was getting to be that way himself!  
“Um, c-can I go under?” Yuri asked slyly, tugging at Otabek’s waistband.  
Otabek nodded, and as Yuri’s hand touched his bare penis, he gently pressed himself against Yuri’s hand a little more.  
“Jesus! Beka, you’re so big.” Yuri whispered.   
Otabek went pink. “Oh, I don’t think so.”  
“You are. Believe me!” Yuri moved to pull his own underwear down and took a deep breath. “Do you want to touch me?”  
“What would you like me to do?” Otabek asked. “How do you want to be touched?”  
“The same as I’m doing to you.” Yuri replied.  
Otabek was quite impressed with how big Yuri was for an omega, and the mere sight of the omega’s own member hardening was making HIM even harder in the process!  
The alpha toyed with Yuri’s penis, and the omega buried his face in Otabek’s shoulder.  
“Is this okay?” Otabek asked.  
Yuri nodded eagerly, closing his eyes.   
His breathing quickened, and he let out a soft moan, his legs shaking a little.   
Otabek looked stunned for a moment; he was only giving Yuri a handjob…Surely he couldn’t be that aroused by this?!  
But he was.  
“Beka…I’m…” Yuri trailed off as he buried his face in Otabek’s neck again.  
Otabek felt himself nearing release, too, at Yuri’s touch.  
He increased his speed a little and Yuri was soon spilling over his hand, with Otabek following suit.

 

  
After a few moments, the couple had caught their breath.  
“Well that wasn’t exactly sex, but…” Otabek shrugged. “How are you feeling? You okay?”  
Yuri nodded. “Perfect. Thank you.”  
Otabek hummed, smiling, “No, thank YOU!” He said, followed by: “Are you sure that was okay? Or did you still want to…?”  
“No, I’m okay. Thanks Beka. Thanks for taking care of me and going slow.” Yuri blushed hard.  
“Mere hours into our relationship and giving each other hand jobs? How much slower can this thing go?” Otabek joked.  
Yuri chuckled. “You know what I mean.”  
“Yeah. Well like I said, we’ll go at your pace, okay?” Otabek responded, kissing the omega softly on the lips. “You set the pace and the boundaries, and I’ll follow your lead.”  
Yuri threw his arms around Otabek and hugged him. “You’re the most amazing man in the world, Beka. Seriously.”

 


	10. Chapter 10

The next morning, Yuri awoke early, being spooned by Otabek who was soundly asleep, breathing softly.  
The omega smiled to himself fondly as he gently put a hand to the alpha’s cheek.  
“You’re so handsome.” He whispered.  
Otabek nuzzled into Yuri’s hand and pressed his nose against his wrist, where another scent gland lay.  
“Mmm.” Otabek hummed softly, a smile spreading onto his face. “Mine.” He murmured.  
Yuri blinked.  
“My omega.” Otabek whispered.  
He definitely wasn’t awake, but clearly his alpha was!  
Yuri couldn’t help but beam, purring with happiness.  
He nestled back down against Otabek and turned to face him, pressing the softest of kisses on his lips.  
“What have you done to me, Beka?” Yuri hummed, “You’ve turned me into a lovesick sap, and I’m not even mad about it!”  
Otabek woke up then, and smiled softly. “Likewise, Yura.” He lifted his head a little to kiss the omega softly on the lips. “I’m supposed to be a hard-hearted, hard-headed detective, and here I am like a lovesick puppy!”  
“Sorry for waking you.” Yuri reddened. “I just…You looked so handsome.”  
Otabek took Yuri in his arms and kissed him properly.  
“Ah, sorry about the morning breath.” He said afterwards.  
“I didn’t even notice! Not that I’d care. Kiss me again!” Yuri pulled Otabek closer to him and they began to make out like teenagers.

 

  
It took a few minutes before the couple broke apart, and Yuri was red in the face.  
“Wow.” He breathed. “I’ve never been kissed like that!”  
“Honestly, me neither.” Otabek admitted.   
“Um. Was I dreaming, by the way? Last night.” Yuri asked.  
“Well you were asleep, so I assume so?” Otabek frowned.  
“No, I mean…Did we really…Touch each other?”  
“OH! Oh…Yes, yes we did. Was that wrong? Are you regretting it? Did I do it wrong?”  
“No! Nothing like that.” Yuri laughed. “I just can’t believe it’s real! I actually had a consensual sexual experience!”  
“Are you okay?” Otabek tilted his head. “How do you feel?”  
“Happy. Relieved.” Yuri answered. “And like I want to take it a little further.”  
Otabek went pink and shrugged. “It’s your call.” He replied, “You call the shots with this.”  
“Takes two to tango.” Yuri whispered. “Well...At least with consenting partners.”  
Otabek gently reached out and stroked Yuri’s hair. “I wouldn’t push you. I hope you can trust that.”  
“I do. I know you wouldn’t…” Yuri nodded. “I want to go further. Today. I-I wanna have sex for real this time.”  
“What? Now?” Otabek blinked. “I mean, we have work to do, and…”  
“Tonight.” Yuri interrupted. “Let’s go to dinner. My treat.”  
“Shouldn’t I be treating you?”  
“Look, we’re equal partners in this, right?”  
“Of course!”  
“Then let me treat you for once.” Yuri insisted. “And then maybe after…?”  
“If you’re sober, yes.” Otabek swallowed.  
“Not making any promises, but I’m telling you now, in advance, you have my consent.” Yuri said.  
“Alright, unless you’re too drunk or not feeling well, or say otherwise.” Otabek agreed.  
“Deal!” Yuri grinned. “Anyway…We’ve got a missing person to help find!”  
He leapt out of bed, and Otabek smiled proudly at Yuri’s enthusiasm to help out.  
The change in the traumatised omega was astounding, and so, so encouraging!  
Otabek pulled himself out of bed, too, and got ready for the day.

 

* * *

 

 

“Are you sure this is the place?” Yuri asked as he and Otabek pulled up outside a building a couple hours later.  
“Yep. It’s the address detective Feltsman gave us!” Otabek confirmed, consulting his notes from the glove compartment.   
“It looks like just a regular big house.” Yuri frowned.  
“Well, it is supposed to be incognito.” Otabek reasoned; “If it had the words ‘omega refuge’ outside, then that could invite all sorts of dangers. Predatory alphas would know where to look for…Well.”  
“Yeah I get it.” Yuri whispered. “Shall I go then?”  
“Let’s both go.” Otabek answered, as he and Yuri took off their seatbelts and got out of the car, Otabek locking it as they made their way towards the entrance.  
Yuri took a deep breath and pressed the button for the bell.  
Moments later, an older woman answered the door a little hesitantly.  
“Hello?” She raised an eyebrow.  
“Hi, I’m detective Altin,” Otabek showed his badge, “And this is my partner Yuri Plisetsky; a former victim of human trafficking.”  
“Oh goodness!” The woman gasped. “Yes, I heard about you needing a place to stay. We have actually got a room free now; one of our longest staying residents have finally got their life back on track and left our company. It was sad to see him go, but we do have a room free, if you’d like?”  
She smiled at Yuri.  
Otabek bristled and felt his heart drop.  
“Thank you so much, but I do actually have a place to stay now. I’m getting my life together too.” Yuri grinned, and Otabek relaxed then. “Actually, we were hoping to speak to a couple people I used to know from…You know. Apparently they are staying here? It’s regarding a missing person called Reuben. Rusty, as he also goes by.” Yuri inquired.  
The woman looked a little uncertain.  
“Hmm, well, I know you’re with the police, and that this is important. Usually we always allow in officers, but…” She shot a look at Otabek. “They’re usually betas or omegas themselves.”  
Otabek looked down at the floor.  
“I promise he’s not predatory.” Yuri jumped to his defence. “I wouldn’t be staying with him if he was. He was the safest option for me to stay with.”  
The woman blinked. “You live together?”  
“Yes ma’am.” Otabek nodded.  
“I see. Well, as long as you don’t harm any of our omegas…We have security on-site, you know.”  
“I promise you, I won’t. I have a soulmate.” Otabek confessed. “I’m not BONDED, but I do have a soulmate. My heart belongs to someone else entirely. Besides, I’ve never actually…Had…You know.” He reddened.  
Satisfied with that, the woman let the pair in, and before she could call down the people in question, Yuri heard two voices;  
“Agape?! Oh my god!” One female voice exclaimed excitedly. “What are you doing here!?”  
The girls ran down the stairs and hugged him tightly.  
Otabek stared in shock;  
One girl couldn’t be any older than sixteen!!  
Eventually, more people joined the girls.  
“Hey, Agape!”  
“Great to see you!”  
“You look amazing!”  
“How ARE you?!”  
A chorus of voices overlapped each other as more and more omegas hugged Yuri.  
“Guys, please call me Yuri. That’s my real name.” He blushed, chuckling slightly. “I’m really really great, actually! How are all of you?”  
As Yuri's old acquaintances responded to his question, Otabek gently cleared his throat, and Yuri smiled at him.  
“Sorry, Beka. Look, guys, Otabek here is a police detective. He needs to talk to you if that’s okay? About Rusty…” Yuri got to the point.  
“Rusty?!” One girl called Crystal frowned. “He’s not here.”  
“Do any of you know where he is? Or where he could have headed?” Otabek asked.  
“Man, he ran away months ago.” A male omega by the name of Luca responded. “He left. Ryan went after him but…Nah, Rusty got away. Ryan was in a total mess when he got back. Thank god!”  
“We’ve seen the CCTV footage, actually. Ryan was attacked by an omega who was protecting Rusty. One who used to be part of the ring I believe? But also fled a long time ago. Yuri told me.” Otabek explained.  
“Christophe Giacometti, but everyone called him Chris.” Yuri added. “Chris got ahold of him to protect Rusty.”  
The others looked confused, clearly never having met Chris.  
“So…Why are you looking for Rusty?” Another girl called Deana asked.  
“We want to know if he’s alive, and want him to give a statement.” Otabek replied. “Especially since he was attacked and had a gun pointed to his head.”   
The other omegas looked terrified at hearing this.  
“Did…Did Ryan actually shoot?” Crystal whispered.  
“Yes, but not Rusty; Ryan shot Chris. We need to find Chris as well. We need to know if he’s alive too. The fact he was shot, and if he lived to tell the tale, his testimony in court would be the nail in the coffin for Ryan.” Otabek replied.  
“He’s already murdered a load of others. Their remains were found.” Yuri swallowed hard as he said this. “D-Danni was one of them.”  
“No! Oh my god no!” Crystal threw her hands to her mouth and started to cry. “Please no.”  
Yuri just nodded sadly in confirmation.  
“If it weren’t for Yuri, we’d never have found her. Or the others. DNA found in and on the corpses matched Ryan’s. He was forced to give a DNA sample in prison. If found guilty in court, he will get life and maybe even…” Otabek trailed off.  
“Maybe even an eye for an eye, I hope?” Luca growled. “Death Row!”  
Otabek shrugged. “We would hope. He’s far too dangerous to be let out into society again.”  
“The guy is a psycho.” Another omega called Rodrigo shook his head. “I can’t believe I was so blind and so fucking stupid! It took me this long to figure out what a sick, cold blooded murderous rapist piece of shit he really is!”   
“We were all led on, Rod.” Yuri sighed. “We were all fooled. Brainwashed.”  
Crystal was still in tears, and Deana was hugging her.   
“What can we do?” Deana asked, wiping her eyes. “Give a statement? Is that all we can do?”  
“No.” Yuri took a deep breath; “Rebuild your lives like I am. Make something of yourselves, be happy; it’s not too late. That’s the best revenge!”  
“Spoken like a true fighter!” Luca smiled. “We’re trying, Yuri. We really are.”  
“I know. I can see the difference in all of you. You guys look amazing now.” Yuri replied shyly. “I’m probably the last person you’d want to keep in touch with, but…”  
“NOOOO!” Deana cut in. “I want to stay in contact. Maybe if we all lean on each other and stay friends, we can support each other. We all survived the same thing. It’s not our fault, right? We can’t be mad at each other!”  
Crystal nodded. “I want to keep in touch too.”  
The others agreed, and Yuri wrote down his new number for each of them.  
“We’ll keep these safe.” Rod promised.   
“Yeah. Once we are allowed to buy new phones and stuff, we will add your number.” Deana added.  
“And-and if we hear from Rusty, we’ll let you know. We’ll get the staff to contact you.” Crystal finished with a sniff.  
“Thanks. Good luck guys. I’ll try to come back and visit, if they let me.” Yuri said goodbye and Otabek waved, as the other omegas wished them luck with the search.

 

 

“They’ll be okay, Yuri.” Otabek said as they drove away from the Refuge, Yuri staring out of the window in silence. “I think a lot of them already follow your influence, meaning they’re tough. They’ll work it all out.”  
Yuri smiled. “I know. It’s just…Weird seeing them again. But kind of nice? It’s like…It’s like we’re different people now, but still with some connection. You know?”  
“Well, you are. You have changed, all of you.” Otabek nodded. “Things can only look up from now. At least we’ve got the danger off the streets. Only problem is, our search came up empty. Detective Feltsman gave us another Refuge’s name. Should we try there?”  
“Let’s do it.” Yuri nodded with a deep breath.

 

* * *

 

 

“So much for that.” Yuri sighed as they got home later that afternoon.   
“Don’t give up hope, Yura.” Otabek smiled kindly, taking off his tie and hanging it up. “There are two other refuges.”  
“Hmm.” Yuri chewed his lip.   
For the first time today, the omega was fearing the worst.  
The second refuge had almost not let them in, until one of the omegas – by the nickname ‘Sandy’ – had recognised Yuri and convinced the staff that he was safe.  
Unfortunately, Rusty hadn’t been there, and Yuri had had to break the news about Danni and the other victims’ deaths, Ryan’s conviction, and the CCTV footage.  
The other omegas had been so upset and anxious, but had also wanted to keep in touch with Yuri, so he had given the staff his number to hand out once the residents were allowed phones again.

 

“Hey,” Otabek said softly, upon seeing Yuri’s downcast expression, “Come here.”  
He enveloped his boyfriend into a hug and let out puffs of his scent to soothe him.  
“What if he’s dead? What if Chris is dead too? What if…” Yuri trailed off and buried his face in Otabek’s chest. “Can you-know-who still be prosecuted?”  
“Of course. All evidence is against him.” Otabek replied. “It would just be better with their testimonies.”  
“I guess.” Yuri nodded, composing himself a little. “Anyway…We’re going out tonight, remember?”  
“Are you sure you’re up for it?”  
“Yeah. I could really do with cheering up. Plus I owe you a date!” Yuri forced a smile.  
Otabek smiled back.   
“I’ll take a shower downstairs, then. Do you want to use the one up here?” He asked.  
Yuri nodded.  
“Okay.” Otabek kissed him on the forehead and smiled lovingly, gazing into green eyes. “See you in a few.”  
As the alpha left the room, Yuri sighed softly and gave a small smile.  
He would tell him tonight.

 

* * *

 

 

  
“Yuri, this is fantastic!” Otabek grinned appreciatively. “Thank you for this.”  
“Oh, no worries.” The omega replied, trying to remain calm.   
They had finished their main course in the restaurant, and were now onto their desserts.  
Yuri had allowed himself just one glass of red wine to calm his nerves.  
Otabek didn’t drink alcohol, so he was sticking to his glass of cold water.  
As the two of them chatted easily and finished their desserts, Yuri slowly pushed his bowl away and took a deep breath.  
“Are you okay?” Otabek frowned. “That was a big sigh.”  
“Uh, yeah. I’m-I’m fine. I just…” Yuri trailed off, before clearing his throat and continuing on; “I need to tell you something.”  
“Oh?” Otabek looked worried. “Is everything alright?”  
“Better than it’s ever been, all things considered.” Yuri replied.   
He swallowed hard and leaned forward.  
“Beka…Um…You-you’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me.” Yuri started.  
Otabek looked concerned. “You’re stammering, Yura. Are you sure you’re okay?”  
“Beka, listen to me. Just let me say this.” Yuri said; “The truth is…I’m…I’m falling in love with you. Well actually, I’m not falling anymore. I’ve fallen…Face first…On the floor... Haven’t I? You’re not saying anything. God, I feel so stu…”  
He was cut off by Otabek’s lips being pressed against his as the alpha leaned over the table to kiss him.  
“I love you too, Yuri.” Otabek grinned as they broke apart. “I never thought I’d ever feel like this. But then, along you came. My soulmate.”   
Yuri purred and blushed pink.  
“Hey! I’m the one who is meant to be confessing!” He chuckled softly. “I brought you here to tell you that I love you. Don’t try to out-romance me, Mister!”  
Otabek laughed then. “Sorry! But it’s true…I do love you.”  
The couple beamed at each other and held hands, before kissing again.  
“Let’s pay the bill and get out of here.” Otabek murmured.  
“Are you finally going to make good on your promise to fuck me senseless?” Yuri whispered.  
“Hey!” Otabek hissed back. “But, well, yes! I mean, how could I not put out after this?!”  
“Exactly.” Yuri laughed, before signalling for the bill.   
“Are you sure?” Otabek asked.  
“Beka, I’m sure.” Yuri responded honestly as he took out his wallet and used his phone to work out the waiter’s tip. “I want this more than anything.”  
After he’d paid and both of them thanked the waiter, they left and hurried to the car.  
Falling into the front seats, the couple began to kiss passionately, their hands wandering.  
Yuri tried to climb into Otabek’s lap, but accidentally leaned back on the car horn, which sounded loudly.  
Yuri snorted and they both ended up laughing.  
“Let’s get home and continue this.” Otabek chuckled. “My cramped car is not the ideal place for our first time.”  
“Good idea!” Yuri grinned, with one last kiss. 


	11. Chapter 11

Upon arriving home, Otabek and Yuri kissed feverishly as they stumbled through the doorway, too wrapped up in kissing to pay much attention to where they were going.  
Kicking the door closed behind them, Otabek shed his jacket and then helped the omega out of his.  
“I gotta pee first.” Yuri said eventually. “Meet you in bed?”  
“Got it.” Otabek replied.  
The alpha managed to tear himself away and hurried upstairs whilst Yuri used the downstairs bathroom.  
Once he was finished, Yuri found what he’d stashed in the cupboard under the sink;  
He pulled out a bag and quickly ran the bath water until it was lukewarm…

 

Minutes later, he had hidden the item again and was washing his hands, before letting himself out of the bathroom and upstairs.  
He almost collided with Otabek on the landing.  
“I was just uh…Cleaning myself up.” The omega blushed.  
“Me too.” Otabek replied, also red in the face.  
“So…” Yuri trailed off, leading the way into his bedroom, and stopping by the bed.  
“Um…” Otabek bit his lip.  
They stood in silence for a few moments, until Yuri boldly swept over to Otabek and pulled him down onto the bed, both joined at the lips.  
Yuri tugged Otabek’s jacket and shirt off, before depositing it on the floor, then resuming the kiss.  
Otabek gingerly kept his hands on Yuri’s waist, but kept trying to wander down, and then lost his nerve.  
With a soft chuckle, the omega took Otabek’s hand and lowered it to his ass.  
Otabek turned pink, but continued to kiss Yuri.  
“Take my shirt off.” Yuri murmured.  
“O-oh, right! Sorry!” Otabek spluttered, doing just that.  
Yuri glanced at Otabek from under his eyelashes as he pulled at the button on Beka’s pants, then pulled down the zip agonisingly slowly.  
Otabek’s pants slid to the floor and pooled at his feet.  
He kicked them away and helped Yuri take off his pants too, until both of them were stood in their underwear.  
Swallowing hard, Otabek allowed him to stare at Yuri’s body;  
The scars were still there, of course, but overall the omega seemed to be healing well from his trauma otherwise.  
Taking Otabek’s hand, Yuri placed the alpha’s palm flat against his erect penis.  
“Feel that?” Yuri murmured. “I want this. I want _you_.”  
“I want you too.” Otabek replied.  
At hearing that, Yuri gently peeled off Otabek’s underwear and marvelled at the alpha, who was in all his erect glory.  
The omega drank in the sight and licked his lips.  
“ _Fuck_.” He whispered. “You’re huge! I almost forgot just how huge!”  
Otabek turned red. “A-are you sure you want to do this?” He asked.  
“Absolutely! You?” Yuri responded.  
Otabek could only nod.  
He was ready, but so nervous.  
Yuri took a deep breath and knelt in front of the alpha, taking his penis in his mouth and beginning to work it expertly.  
Biting his lip, Otabek inhaled sharply at the feeling as he made a grab for something, anything, behind him, but he fell back onto the bed.  
Yuri seemed unbothered by that, and followed him down, continuing to suck.  
Otabek let out a soft moan at the feeling, watching as Yuri’s lips gently began to work Otabek’s exposed tip.  
On instinct, the alpha reached around the back of Yuri and gently teased at his opening with one finger, delighted to feel that slick was already leaking from the omega.

 

  
As carefully as possible, Otabek inserted a finger, and felt the vibration of Yuri’s soft gasp and light moan against his cock.  
Now what?  
Otabek had no idea what to do.  
In and out?  
Yeah, that should work, right?  
He pulled his finger out and then slowly inserted it again, drawing another moan and a soft shudder from the omega.  
Otabek repeated the process over and over, increasing his speed a little.  
He had to close his eyes as the sensation from the amazing blowjob he was receiving was making his mind haze.  
After a few more minutes, Yuri stopped.  
“Condom?” He whispered.  
“T-top drawer, next to my bed.” Otabek replied as he removed his finger. “Oh, wait…One in my wallet.” He corrected.  
Yuri reached for Otabek’s pants and found his wallet in one of the pockets, opening it and pulling out a small silver square, dropping the wallet back on the floor again.  
Yuri tore open the foil packet and rolled the condom on over Otabek’s penis.  
“Where should we start?” Yuri murmured as he kissed the alpha. “What position?”  
“You…You ride me.” Otabek answered, “You can control the depth, speed, everything.”  
The omega smiled gratefully, and straddled Otabek’s hips on the bed as the alpha was seated on the edge of the bed.  
Yuri sat himself down on his lap as they kissed feverishly, and guided the alpha into his slick-coated hole.  
Otabek exhaled in disbelief and arousal as Yuri lowered himself onto his throbbing erection.  
_This was it!  
Finally, the alpha was losing his virginity_!

 

Yuri kissed him again, and rocked back and forth slowly, before pushing himself up on his knees, and down again.  
As he rode up and down on Otabek’s cock, the alpha growled softly; never had he felt such an amazing sensation in his life!  
He wrapped his arms around Yuri tightly and buried his nose in the omega’s neck.  
Before long, he was thrusting upwards as much as he could with the weight of Yuri on top of him.  
Yuri was breathing heavily, eyes closed in pleasure.  
Eventually, the omega let his guard down, and pushed Otabek back so they were laying down now, and then flipped them so that Otabek was on top.  
“Are you sure?” Otabek whispered against Yuri’s lips.  
Nodding, the omega pressed a gentle kiss on Beka’s own lips. “I’m sure.” He replied, “Take me. Fuck me into the mattress!”  
With a gulp, Otabek straightened himself up so that he was looking down on the beautiful omega splayed out beneath him, and took Yuri by the hips as he pounded harder into him, angling his own hips upward slightly.  
That seemed to work, as Yuri’s mouth fell open, and moans and expletives spilled out for the next few minutes.  
“Shit, Beka!” Yuri hissed after a short while, “That’s…That’s it. Don’t stop, I’m gonna come!”  
“Already!?” Otabek blinked in surprise.  
He soon received his answer when Yuri’s moans increased and his fingers knotted into the sheets as white liquid spurted out of the end of his erection, and spilled all over his stomach.  
“You really know how to hit my spot!” Yuri panted, grinning. “Holy shit, you’re amazing!”  
Otabek was stunned. “Really?!”  
“I’ve never been made to come by anyone before.” Yuri confirmed. “And you get me shooting my load in ten minutes!”  
Otabek blushed hard.  
He went to pull out, but Yuri laughed. “Aren’t you gonna come too?”  
“You want me to?”  
“Well, it kinda seals the deal.” Yuri grinned at Otabek before pushing him back onto the bed again, and then riding him slowly in circles. “Let me take care of that for you, baby.”

 

The omega rode Otabek hard; in circles, back and forth, up and down, until Otabek felt fit to burst!  
As Yuri was rolling his hips round and round on Otabek’s penis, the alpha took over again, pushing his lover onto his back again, and fucked into him, his breathing heavy.  
Otabek felt a rush of immense arousal travelling through his length, drawing moans from him.  
Next thing he knew, he was moaning, panting and cursing slightly as he came into the condom inside his lover.  
Breathless and spent, Otabek flopped down onto the bed ungracefully, and Yuri chuckled softly.  
“Perfect!” He murmured, kissing Otabek. “Shit, we work so well! We are HOT together! You’re fucking incredible!”  
“So are you! WOW!” Otabek panted. “Are you okay though?”  
“Amazing.” Yuri replied, purring.  
“I love it when you purr.” The alpha said softly, running his fingers through blonde hair. “I love YOU.”  
“And I love you too.” Yuri answered.  
They kissed lovingly for a while in bed, savouring each other a while longer.  
“FYI…” Yuri spoke again; “Nobody has ever made me purr before you, either! I’m really happy with you, Beka.”  
Otabek’s heart melted upon hearing that, and he nuzzled into the omega’s neck.  
“I’m really happy with you, too.” He confessed.  
Their lips met in a soft kiss this time, and their purrs and light rumbles combined, as their scents mingled to make one.

 

 

* * *

 

 

  
Waking up in the morning, Yuri felt completely different.  
As he blinked his eyes open, adjusting to the light, he suddenly remembered.  
Gazing down at the man still sleeping peacefully beside him, Yuri felt a rush of love.  
Leaning down, he pressed a soft kiss to the alpha’s lips and nuzzled their noses together with a soft sigh.  
Today was his first day of his new job, and Otabek’s day off, but Yuri wanted nothing more than to stay in bed with his boyfriend.  
Something really did feel different today…  
Yuri suddenly realised that they’d not just had sex, but _mated_.  
Of course, not to get Yuri pregnant or anything, but their scents, their hearts, their minds and their entire souls had finally melted together along with their bodies.  
Although Yuri obviously wasn’t a virgin before Otabek, he had never been so intimate and open with anyone in his life!  
He’d given his all to Otabek; let the alpha see him at his most exposed and most vulnerable.  
And oh, had Otabek delivered!  
As nervous as the alpha had been, he had taken care of Yuri and been selfless with him; something the omega wasn’t used to!  
Yuri smiled to himself.  
_His_ _mate_.  
He liked the sound of that.  
He loved the _feel_ of it even more!  
Slipping quietly into the bathroom, Yuri showered and got ready for the day.

 

* * *

 

  
Otabek awoke not long after Yuri had gone downstairs, and the alpha noticed that his bed was empty beside him, and began to pine for the omega’s touch.  
Hearing noises downstairs, his heart leapt.  
_So_ _he_ _hasn’t_ _left_ _yet!_  
Otabek hauled himself out of bed, and into the bathroom.  
Afterwards, he hurried downstairs, and found Yuri in the kitchen, just serving up two plates of scrambled eggs on toast, with a large helping of bacon.  
The smell was delicious – Yuri really was an incredible cook!  
Upon seeing each other, the soulmates grinned.  
“I was about to come up and give you this,” Yuri said shyly.  
Otabek stepped forward and cupped Yuri’s face in his hands, kissing him lovingly.  
“My perfect omega.” He sighed, and Yuri blushed hard.  
“Say that again.”  
“My perfect BEAUTIFUL omega.”  
“MY perfect, handsome alpha.” Yuri returned as they kissed again.  
After a few minutes of kissing tenderly, the couple finally sat down to eat.  
“This is fantastic!” Otabek praised. “Thank you.”  
Yuri purred at the praise, and was sad once breakfast was over.  
“I’d better go to work.” Yuri said softly after everything was cleared away and he was changed into his new uniform. “How weird does that sound!?”  
But the omega was grinning.  
“Good luck, Yura. You’ll be great.” Otabek replied as they shared a sweet kiss.  
Gathering his keys, phone and wallet, Yuri took a bottle of water from the fridge and bid goodbye to his alpha.  
Otabek sighed softly and flopped onto the couch.

 

* * *

 

 

“This must be the place.” Yuri murmured as he gazed up at the sign at the front of the store.  
_Lullaby_.  
The store was decorated in a soft cream-white and lilac purple, and had everything from maternity wear to baby clothes in a range of sizes, toys and essentials.  
The store smelled pleasantly of subtle lavender, and Yuri took a deep breath in as the lady he’d been interviewed by – the store manager – approached him.  
“Hello Yuri.” She smiled broadly, extending her hand.  
He shook it politely. “Hi again, Lilia.” He answered with a shy smile.  
“Come through to the back room so I can go through a few things with you.” She led him to the staff door, tapped in the code and led him through to the office.  
“Please take a seat.” Lilia said, and Yuri sat on the comfy chair opposite her.  
“I just need you to read through this and then if you agree to everything, then sign at the bottom. Now…You’re to be working 20-25 hours a week, yes?”  
“Yes.” Yuri nodded.  
Due to his inexperience at working in general, and his PTSD, he was only advised to work part time hours.  
He thoroughly read over his contact, making sure he didn’t miss anything, and then signed it, perfectly satisfied.  
“Welcome aboard!” Lilia smiled, “now then, I’ll introduce you to the others on shift today, and then we can show you the ropes!”  
“Okay.” Yuri nodded as he followed her onto the shop floor.

 

 

 

Returning home later that day, Yuri’s mind was swimming with everything he’d learned that morning.  
Otabek was just making a late lunch when Yuri found him in the kitchen.  
“Hello, gorgeous!” The alpha greeted, pulling his mate into a hug. “How was it?”  
“Really good thanks! Information overload though.” Yuri chuckled.  
“I bet! Listen, I made us some lunch. Why don’t you tell me all about it?” Otabek responded.  
“Thanks. I’ll just go use the bathroom and then wash up. Give me five minutes?” Yuri smiled.  
He and Otabek kissed quickly and Yuri ran to the bathroom downstairs to relieve himself and then wash up for lunch.  
When he returned to the kitchen, Otabek was just laying out plates of sub sandwiches that he’d made.  
“This looks amazing. Thank you Beka.” Yuri said gratefully.  
“You’re welcome.” Otabek answered as he pulled out the chair for Yuri to sit on; “So…How did it go?”  
“Great actually; my new boss is really nice, and so are all the other staff I met today; I met a girl called Sara who knows Mila! She was nice. And then there was Yuko, Minako, and Anya.” Yuri started, before taking a bite of sandwich and finishing his mouthful before speaking again; “I learned how to use the digital cash register, put out stock, check for stock, do returns, do stock checks…I learned all the security stuff too. And all the cashing up and declaring, putting money in the safe and so on…”  
“Good! Did you actually serve any customers? Or is that for another day?”  
“I worked on the register for a little while. It was easy enough.”  
“What about the stock stuff?”  
“Yeah that was pretty straightforward too.” Yuri nodded, swallowing his mouthful of chicken salad sub, “Oh god, all the stuff is SO CUTE! Seriously, all the little clothes and toys, aww and the little booties! It made me kinda broody...” He trailed off, turning red.  
Otabek was blushing too and blinking at him.  
“O-oh.” The alpha spluttered. “Well…Is-is that good? Or?”  
“I dunno.” Yuri shrugged, feeling embarrassed. “I dunno. I guess…Even after everything, I’d like a baby someday.” He murmured.  
Otabek nodded slowly. “Well, that’s something for the future, isn’t it?” He gave a small smile, and Yuri smiled back.  
He hadn’t thought that Otabek would want a baby, but the alpha obviously hadn’t ever considered it before.  
It seemed that Otabek wasn’t opposed to the idea!  
And he clearly saw a future with Yuri, too!  
“Anyway, I’m really proud of you, Yura.” Otabek said now, as he took Yuri’s hands in his and smiled lovingly at him. “Oh! And we’ve been invited to the staff Christmas dance next month. You’re my plus one.”  
“Serious?” Yuri blinked. “Me?”  
“Well, you are my boyfriend.” Otabek laughed. “Would you rather I invited the cat?”  
“You’d really cheat on me with some pussy!?” Yuri joked, and Otabek laughed even harder.  
“Never.” The alpha replied truthfully. “So, Christmas dance; yes or no?”  
“Yes.” Yuri grinned. “I’d love to.”  
“You’ll need a suit; it’s formal.” Otabek said.  
“Okay.” Yuri nodded. “I’m sure I’ll find something.”  
“But first, I think I need to congratulate you on your first day of work.”  
“You already congratulated me, Beka.”  
There was a pause whilst Otabek merely raised his eyebrows and widened his eyes until Yuri caught on;  
“Ohhhhh!” The omega grinned, taking Otabek’s hand. “Lead the way, stud!”  
And with that, Otabek led him upstairs to the bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for being gone so long; I've been away.
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks for reading; comments are much appreciated ;)


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trying again... I needed to finish this fic.  
> 1st of 3 chapter uploads today.
> 
>  
> 
> If you've been through any of the events mentioned in this story, I've added some helpful links in the End Notes of chapters 1-3 of this fic.
> 
> Thank you for reading!

“And you’re sure you haven’t heard anything?”  
“I’m certain, Detective Altin. But if he does stop by here, I’ll be sure to give you a call.”  
“Thank you, Mrs Randell.”

With a sigh, Otabek got back into his car, defeated.  
He’d had no luck in finding Rusty or Christophe, and this was the last refuge for miles.  
He’d travelled to the next towns’ refuges, but to no avail.  
For the first time, Otabek began to feel like this was all a lost cause.  
As he drove back to town, he stopped off along the way to fill up with gas.  
Once he’d filled the car, he locked up and headed inside to pay.  
“Half tank, number 3.” He said to the cashier, pulling out his wallet.  
As Otabek paid, he suddenly did a double take at the cashier.  
Looking around him, Otabek realised that he was alone in the store, besides the cashier, and cleared his throat.  
“Um, sir. May I ask you a few questions? I’m Detective Altin.” He flashed his badge at the cashier, who looked stunned and confused.  
“Of course.” The young man blinked as he handed Otabek his receipt. “What’s the problem, Detective?”  
Otabek’s eyes skimmed over blonde and brown hair, slight stubble, and remembered what he’d seen on the CCTV footage.  
Taking a deep breath, he finally spoke; “Are you Christophe Giacometti?”  
The man paled.  
“Y-yes, sir.” He responded in his soft, slight French accent. “May I ask why?”  
“We’ve arrested a person named Ryan Fischer; I believe he was your pimp once?” Otabek asked gently.  
Christophe’s face was a picture of sheer terror.  
“Don’t remind me. Please. And please prosecute him! He’s a murderer! He tried to kill me when I left, and did the same to my roommate!” He blurted out.  
Otabek blinked. “Your roommate?” He echoed. “Would that be somebody named Reuben? Who also goes by the nickname of Rusty?”  
Christophe bit his lip and sighed.   
“Yes.” He confessed. “And his newborn baby.”  
“I also need to speak to him. Don’t worry; neither of you are in trouble. We would like you to give your own statements, and if you feel comfortable, testify in court. Many other victims have agreed, including one named Yuri, probably known as Agape to you. He’s free now too; he actually lives with me and is helping me with this case.” Otabek explained. “Please, Christophe?”  
The blonde nodded slowly.  
“I finish my shift in 15 minutes. You can follow me to the apartment.” He said quietly, before quietly giving the alpha his address.  
“Thank you, Mr Giacometti.” Otabek replied. “I’ll inform my chief.”

 

  
Otabek stepped outside of the building, pocketing his wallet and dialling Detective Feltsman’s number.  
“Sir? Detective Altin here. I’ve found Giacometti and he lives with Reuben. I’ve been invited back to the apartment to be given their statements.”   
“Excellent work, Altin!”  
“He works at the gas station just on the edge of town, to the east. I have the address, and I’m going alone. I know he’s a victim and I’m sure he’s harmless, but I’m alone. Please can you despatch backup?”   
“Absolutely.” Feltsman replied, as he wrote down the address that Otabek relayed to him. “I’ll send two cars.”  
“Thanks Sir.” Otabek replied. “I’m gonna contact Yuri at work and let him know.”

When the call ended, Otabek fired off a text to Yuri, who was at work;  
 _“Found Christophe! He lives with Reuben and the newborn! I’m going to take their statements now. Wish me luck. I love you xxx”_

A reply came back a minute later;  
 _“I’d lost hope! But you keep proving how amazing you are! Be careful. I love you too xxx”_

Smiling to himself, Otabek pocketed his phone and waited for Christophe to come out.  
“Hello Detective.” He greeted. “I’ll show you the way if you’re ready.”  
“I’m ready.” Otabek answered.

 

 

Christophe’s car had seen better days!  
It ran at snail’s pace too (either that, or the omega was on his best behaviour in front of a cop!), but thankfully, the journey only took three minutes.  
The apartment building wasn’t too shabby, much to Otabek’s relief, and when backup arrived, Chris looked bewildered.  
“It’s just for safety.” Otabek explained.  
“I understand.” Christophe nodded. “Actually I feel more at ease with them here.” He admitted. “I know it’s been years since I escaped, but the fear never goes away. I’m always looking over my shoulder, jumping out of my skin at any noise…”  
“Mr Giacometti, have you ever had therapy to help you deal with your feelings since your escape?” Otabek asked as Christophe led him through the apartment building until they reached a door; number 12.  
“I have.” Chris nodded. “Unfortunately, there is a lot to be dealt with. It could take years. It already has.”  
His face fell as he fumbled with the key and unlocked the door.  
A powerful wall of omega pheromones hit Otabek, and he found himself feeling glad that he had taken his suppressants that day!

 

The alpha allowed himself to be led through to the living room, which was spotless, aside from a half-empty bottle of water on a coaster on the coffee table.  
The apartment was modern and clean, with a box of baby toys and a baby carrier placed neatly to one side.  
“Do you want to question us both, or one at a time?” Chris asked.  
“Whichever you’re more comfortable with.” Otabek replied.  
“I’d like Reuben to be with me.” The omega replied in a small voice.  
He slowly made his way over to a door and knocked on it; “Reubs? It’s me. We have a guest – a police detective wants to question us about you know who.”  
A few seconds later, a timid looking omega male appeared at the door, purring and gently nuzzling Chris.  
Chris nuzzled him back and peppered light kisses all over Reuben’s face.  
Otabek blinked in surprise.  
It was unusual – though not unheard of – for two omegas to be romantic partners…Or sexual partners, even.  
But Otabek had never actually witnessed it for himself, until now.  
Almost as if reading Otabek’s mind, Chris smiled at him.  
“We may both be omegas, but we fell in love.” He explained. “We supported each other at our lowest, and although his baby was conceived in an awful way, I understood his omega desire to keep the child, and supported him through it.”  
Otabek smiled, nodding slowly. “I understand.”  
“Chris is going to adopt my daughter and be her other dad – her adoptive dad. So she will grow up with two loving parents.” Reuben spoke for the first time, blushing as he did so.  
As the omega couple purred softly, the sound made something inside Otabek swirl; he craved Yuri.  
He longed to hear his own omega purring, but that would have to wait.  
He had a job to do!  
“Would you like a drink, detective?” Chris offered now as he gently guided Reuben to sit in a comfy chair.   
“No thank you. I have water.” Otabek pulled his own bottle of water out of his jacket pocket, before taking out his notebook and pen. “Now then, as your partner stated, Reuben, I’m a detective. Detective Altin.” He showed his badge again. “And I’d like to ask you both some questions about your experiences with Ryan Fischer.”  
Christophe and Reuben exchanged worried glances, and Chris put a placating hand over Reuben’s.  
Slowly, they both nodded.  
“Okay.” Reuben said quietly, before taking a deep breath. “I’m ready…”

 

* * *

 

 

“I was just 15 when he found me. I was on Facebook, and he messaged me. Only, he wasn’t using his name; he was using another name. Ryan Angler.” Reuben started.  
Otabek rolled his eyes. “Ah. So he was trying to be clever, substituting ‘Fischer’ for ‘Angler’. Which in actual fishing terms, are the same thing!”  
Reuben blinked. “I didn’t even think of that!” He whispered. “You’re right. It makes total sense now…” he took another breath, “Anyway, we met one day – he could only have been a teenager himself then. Nineteen, turning twenty. Anyway, he took me back to his place and we got talking and flirting. We kissed. And then…”  
Reuben broke off.  
“It’s okay, darling.” Chris whispered, gently stroking Reuben’s hand with his own.   
“H-he forced himself on me.” Reuben swallowed, “I told him I didn't want to do anything like that. But…He told me I was his property now and HIS omegas had to obey him. He raped me.”  
Reuben broke off, gulping. “I…I wanted to tell the police. But he threatened me. He kidnapped me and for the next few years, made me perform sex acts on him and other alphas like some kind of whore. He made me hide drugs for him. He was violent, he was murderous…I know he killed some omegas but I never had enough proof. And I was his ‘lucky charm’ because I never fell pregnant in all those years...Until nine months ago…” Reuben finally stopped for breath.   
Otabek waited patiently for Reuben to continue.  
“One of his…One of the alpha friends of his was rutting and found me in my room…I tried to fight him off but he overpowered me. He knotted…I-I found out I was pregnant a few weeks later. Despite how she was conceived, I wanted to keep my baby. So I packed some things and escaped. Ryan must have figured out that I’d gone, because he began to chase after me. Chris recognised me and him, and distracted him so that I could escape and hide. I saw Chris get shot, so I went to the local hospital myself in search of him once Ryan had been arrested. I managed to slip past undetected to visit him, thank him for saving my life. Chris remembered me from before he escaped, and we struck up a proper relationship. I told him I was pregnant but we fell in love anyway. He encouraged me to get some help, and we moved here together, became official and have been together ever since.” Reuben finished.  
Otabek nodded as he finished writing.  
“You’ve been through an awful lot.” He sighed, shaking his head. “Do you remember the name of the alpha who attacked you during rut?”  
Reuben shook his head.  
“We never exchanged pleasantries. He just…Did what he did.” He looked down.   
“Won’t a DNA test on Tess find out who he is?” Chris suggested gently.  
Reuben looked horrified.   
“I don’t want my baby girl to be dragged into this!” He argued, looking stricken. “She may carry his DNA but I don’t want her tainted by his evil.”  
“I was just suggesting…”  
“Well don’t, Chris! I can’t.”  
The two omegas fell silent, and Otabek shifted awkwardly.  
“I completely understand your hesitance.” He began diplomatically, “However, you could finally get the justice you deserve. That all his victims deserve. We are aiming to catch this entire ring of human traffickers. We want you all to feel safer and like justice has been done. We would never drag your daughter into it. It would be a cheek swab, and once the DNA is traced, we can find the culprit. She need never know unless you choose to tell her when she’s older. I promise we would never make your child feel part of this.” Otabek finished.  
Reuben bit his lip and glanced at the bedroom door.  
“Well…” He hesitated. “Do you promise not to include her? JUST do the cheek swab? No being forced to put that THING on her birth certificate? No forcing payments towards her? No contact with her? I don’t want him anywhere near her!”  
“I promise we would never enforce that.” Otabek swore. “Besides he is not fit to be around a grown human being, let alone an innocent baby.”  
Reuben looked satisfied with that answer and nodded. “Okay.” He sighed, “Go ahead. Oh, and um…”  
The omega got to his feet and padded into the bedroom, returning moments later, carrying a grey garment in his now-gloved hands.  
“For evidence.” He whispered. “I haven’t worn this since…”  
“What’s this?” Otabek tilted his head.  
“What I was wearing the day it happened.” Reuben replied.   
Otabek pulled on his own pair of gloves and took out a large plastic evidence bag, before opening up the garment carefully.  
A grey pair of sweatpants with what looked like a dried blood stain on the crotch.

“Is…Is this…?” Otabek stammered, unable to finish his sentence.  
Reuben nodded. “He made me bleed.” He answered in a whisper.  
Chris reached for the other omega’s hands and held them lovingly, soothingly.  
“Thank you for your cooperation, Reuben.” Otabek smiled as he bagged the sweats for evidence, before turning to Chris.  
“Now I’d like to take your account, Chris.” He asked, pulling off his gloves.  
The omega paled, but nodded bravely.  
“First things first…I think I should show you something…” He took a breath, before standing up and removing his sweater and shirt.  
Otabek’s mouth fell open in automatic shock as he stared at a still-healing gunshot wound.  
“Mr Giacometti, may I take some photos as evidence?” He asked in a strangled voice.  
“Yes, of course, detective.” Chris responded as he nervously moved over to a large area of blank wall.  
Otabek fumbled for his camera in his bag, and swallowed down a mixture of sadness and anticipation.  
He was so close to getting justice for these people – and for Yuri.

 

* * *

 

 

  
“Hey handsome!” Yuri greeted that evening when Otabek finally returned home, looking haunted. “Uh…bad day?”  
Otabek sighed. "You should’ve seen that gunshot wound. The fear in their eyes.” He replied sadly as he sat heavily on his side of the sofa. “You’ve all been through so much.”  
Yuri swallowed hard and looked down.  
“Yeah, well…We survived.” He croaked.  
“You did. And I’m so glad you can finally get the justice you deserve.” Otabek reached out to cuddle his mate, and scented him.  
“Beka, are you crying?!” Yuri asked, shocked.  
“I can’t help it, Yura.” The alpha whispered as he marked Yuri on the cheek. “Knowing how horrific it’s been for you, I…”  
“Listen; I’m okay.” Yuri took his mate’s face in his hands. “I’m okay because of you. And they’ll be okay because of you, too.”  
“Maybe.”  
“It’s true! You’re my hero.” Yuri said awkwardly, his cheeks pink.  
“Sappy.” Otabek teased weakly, leaning back to gaze at Yuri’s green eyes.   
Their lips met in a soft, loving kiss, and Yuri ran his hands through Otabek’s short, dark hair.   
“Come to bed.” He whispered. “Let me show you how proud of you I am…MY alpha.”  
Otabek smiled and nodded slowly, allowing his mate to lead him upstairs.


	13. Chapter 13

Yuri awoke in the morning, tangled in a nest of soft sheets, and the delicious woody/spiced smell of his mate beside him, sleeping peacefully.  
The omega began to purr as he peppered light kisses all over Otabek’s cheeks and jawline.  
Something inside him began to stir and swell, and before he could control it, a thought popped into Yuri’s mind;  
‘ _I want a baby. I want HIS baby_.’  
Blinking in realisation, Yuri froze.  
Had he really just even considered that!?  
As he gazed lovingly down at Otabek’s sleeping face, Yuri bit his lip.  
He knew it was his omega side making him think like this. Besides, why would Otabek ever want a baby with him?!  
Especially knowing what he knew about the omega’s past when it came to that!  
Besides, it was highly unlikely that Yuri could even become pregnant if he’d had such a high number of forced terminations.  
Sadly, Yuri sighed to himself;  
‘ _I should think myself lucky,’_ he thought _, ‘I have a soulmate. So I may not ever be able to bear his pups, but I have him forever…Don’t I?_ ’  
He tilted his head, considering this.  
Soulmates breaking up after they’d mated and bonded usually ended badly – fatally, even!  
There’s no way they’d break up, though...  
Right?  
But Yuri couldn’t help but wonder what on earth Otabek saw in him, and why he would want him, knowing what he knew.  
Yuri swallowed hard, trying to fight off the dark thoughts, and then considered bonding...  
“Yura, I’m not going anywhere.” Otabek’s soft voice broke through the dark cloud in Yuri’s mind, bringing Yuri back to reality.  
“How did you…?”  
“Your scent.” Otabek replied, reaching out a hand to stroke the omega’s delicate face, before scenting him with his wrist. “I just knew. I know you can’t help your thoughts, but please remember that I love you. You’re my soulmate.”  
The blonde smiled at him. “Sappy bastard.” He teased feebly.  
“Only for you.” Otabek shrugged.  
“I love you too.” Yuri replied, leaning down to kiss his alpha.  
Otabek’s right hand drifted down from the nape of Yuri’s neck to the small of his back, tracing a light line which made the omega shudder and purr.  
The alpha hummed softly, amused by his mate’s reaction.  
“And don’t worry about your ability to get pregnant, Yura.” He murmured, “You’re strong. Despite the amount of…Well, you know…What you went through all those times, omegas were made to reproduce. It might be harder to achieve, but when the time comes, and when you’re ready…Well.” Otabek have a reassuring smile.  
“Okay, there’s no way you got THAT worry from my scent.” Yuri frowned. “How did you know?”  
“I can hear what you’re thinking.”  
“Uh huh.”  
“It’s true!”   
“Alright, what am I thinking right now?” Yuri challenged.   
Otabek blinked at him; “You’re thinking that you’re going to try and throw me off by asking me that question, and then thinking of different things for a split second, and when I get it right, you’ll have already moved onto the next thought, so you can say I’m wrong.”  
Yuri stared at him.  
“Well shit.” He breathed. “That was way too accurate! Okay fine. So you can read my mind.”  
“Actually, I just knew what you were playing at.” Otabek grinned. “Oldest trick in the book! But, if you want me to be specific, you were thinking of: breakfast, the cat, how we have the whole day off together…” the alpha delivered that last line with a husky voice, and his nose touching Yuri’s.  
“Okay, okay!” The omega giggled. “You got me!”  
The couple hummed contentedly as they kissed.  
“Morning sex?” Yuri asked suddenly.  
“Absolutely!” Otabek replied, rolling over so that Yuri could sit astride him.

 

* * *

 

 

  
When Otabek was called into the police station for a last minute meeting with Detective Feltsman after lunch, it was all Yuri could do to stop himself from pining for him.  
The couple had engaged in three rounds of sex that morning already!  
Two rounds of lovemaking, and one very steamy and passionate romp on the couch, which had made their cat Potya slink off into the small office down the hall for some peace and quiet.  
Yuri groaned as he picked up the box of condoms and found that they had exhausted their supply over the last few days!  
Biting his lip, Yuri gazed out of the window and shifted from one foot to the other.  
When it came to going to work, he was fine.  
Or even to the local store, or the supermarket with Otabek, but Yuri felt uneasy about going to the pharmacy.  
Would they remember him from before?  
He looked very different now, he thought.   
Surely even if they did recognise him, they wouldn’t say anything…Right?  
And nobody there would hurt him…  
 _Right_?  
Making a grab for his wallet and keys, Yuri took a deep breath as he zipped up his jacket.  
He exited the house and locked up before he could change his mind.  
Feeling for his phone in his pocket, he clutched it like a lifeline.  
Otabek had added a panic alarm to Yuri’s keychain, and the omega felt for that, too.  
His eyes darted around him, and his ears and nose were fully alert.  
Nobody even bothered to look at him as he passed by.  
In fact, barely anyone was around!  
‘People are working.’ He told himself. ‘It’s fine. You’re fine.’

 

When he reached the pharmacy, Yuri darted inside, and exhaled loudly with relief, making the lady at the cash register look up, startled.  
“Sorry.” Yuri turned red. “It’s cold out there.”  
At least that wasn’t a lie!  
The woman smiled at him, understanding.  
“Yeah. It’s cold without a wind though, thankfully!” She replied.  
“Yeah.” Yuri chuckled, relieved.  
He didn’t recognise her, and she didn’t recognise him.  
Thank god!

Yuri found the condoms and picked up a box, before heading to the counter, but something made him pause.  
Glancing down at one of the shelves at his hip-level, Yuri spotted various ovulation tests amongst the pregnancy tests.  
Something in him longed to know, whilst his logical mind was telling him to hurry up and pay for what he came in here for.  
His omega, however, was battling with him.  
Eventually, he gave in and picked up a couple of ovulation tests, hurrying over to the counter and taking out his wallet.  
The woman gave a small frown at his purchases, but said nothing.  
It was then that Yuri realised that his purchases totally contradicted each other; he was buying ovulation tests and condoms…  
‘If he was ovulating, why on earth would he be buying condoms?’ People might think; ‘Isn’t he trying to get pregnant?’  
Mentally kicking himself, Yuri racked his brains for an excuse, but couldn’t think of one.  
Embarrassed, he paid for his items and thanked the lady as she gave him his change.  
“Idiot!” He whispered to himself as he hurried home.

 

 

The journey home somehow felt even more ominous to Yuri.  
He couldn’t figure out why.  
Multiple times, he quickly peered around him, but nobody was there.  
He heard no footsteps besides his own, unless he actually saw someone pass him, and he didn’t feel or hear anything else, but still, his anxiety was going crazy.  
At the last stretch, he broke into a run and sprinted to the door, unlocking it and then slamming it behind him once he was inside safely.  
Panting and shaking, Yuri slumped onto the first step of the stairs, his heart pounding.  
“Yuri?” Otabek’s voice came from the kitchen, and the alpha appeared in the doorway. “What happened? Are you okay?!”  
Shaking his head, the omega fell into Otabek’s arms, as soon as the alpha knelt in front of him and stretched out his arms.  
“Baby, what happened?” Otabek asked again.  
“Nothing. Nothing happened.” Yuri stammered.  
“I don’t understand, Yura?” Otabek tilted his head. “You look like you’ve seen a ghost!”  
“Don’t say that.” The blonde protested. “I…I think I just had a panic attack. I w-went out to get some things, and…I felt so scared, I just…I felt like someone was following me, but nobody was there.”  
“Oh Kitten.” Otabek whispered, cuddling his mate and stroking his hair, releasing some of his pheromones to calm the omega, “I think it was your PTSD. It can affect you like that, can’t it?”  
Yuri nodded. “It felt so real, like someone really was following me.”  
“I can’t even imagine how terrified you were. Why didn’t you wait for me? I’d have come with you.” Otabek said gently, and then: “Where did you go?”  
“Pharmacy. We ran out of…Stuff.” Yuri blushed.  
The alpha chuckled softly. “You could’ve asked me, and I’d have bought some on the way home.”  
“Sorry.”   
“Don’t apologise. I’m just worried about you.”   
“I’ll be okay. I’m just being stupid…”  
“No you’re not. Not at all. You’ve got every reason to be afraid.” Otabek reassured. “Anyway, this might help; at the meeting, Detective Feltsman said that we have a DNA match; another predatory alpha has been arrested and is currently in custody for raping your friend Rust-uh, _Reuben_.” He announced, “He fathered Reuben’s daughter, which is further evidence. He will never be allowed access to her. There’s enough evidence to charge him, too. They’re gonna grill him for the other predators and their whereabouts too. So not only are Ryan and Jonesy off the streets, but pretty soon their whole ring will be! All thanks to you, my brave, clever omega.”   
Otabek grinned, as he rubbed noses with Yuri.  
“That’s amazing!” Yuri gasped. “But I didn’t really do anything. I…”  
“You did plenty! You knew the victims, which made our lives easier. You knew where to find them, what their names were…”  
“I didn’t know where Reuben and Chris were until you told me.” Yuri evened.  
“Well, okay, maybe not. But you identified them, and thanks to your courage leading the way, heaps of victims are now speaking out. The predators will be gone soon, and in this area at least, you’ll all be safe and have the peace of mind you deserve.” Otabek replied.   
Yuri blushed. “Well you’re one hell of a detective.” He responded fairly.  
“That’s LEAD detective.” Otabek winked, “For this case, anyway.”  
His beaming grin melted Yuri’s insides, and the omega smiled from ear to ear.  
“Shut up. Shut UP!” He squeaked excitedly. “YOU GOT PROMOTED!? Congratulations!”  
Yuri threw his arms around Otabek’s neck and kissed him lovingly.   
“It’s not a promotion as such, Yura.” Otabek answered, his cheeks pink. “I’ve been made the Detective in charge of this case, that’s all.” He said modestly.  
“Because you’re the best.” Yuri purred.   
“Well, you’re certainly feeling better, hmm?” Otabek raised an eyebrow as Yuri slowly palmed at the alpha’s bulge.  
“I bought some more supplies.” Was Yuri’s response. “In the bag.”   
“Oh? You think we’re going to do it on the stairs?”   
“Why the hell not? It’ll be different! Condoms in the bag.”  
“Alright, I get the message!” Otabek chuckled, reaching into the pharmacy bag and pulling out a box.  
He stopped kissing Yuri for a moment so he could take the plastic wrapping off, but froze.  
“Um…Yura…” Otabek’s voice shook a little, “Is…Is this a pregnancy test?”  
Yuri gasped and facepalmed himself.  
“Shit! I forgot I bought those!”  
“There’s more than one!?” Otabek spluttered. “Oh. Oh Yura, I get it now. When you were thinking about pregnancy this morning, you…You’re…Listen, I’m here for you whatever you decide, and if you are, then I’ll help you completely, because you’re my soulmate. I’ll be so happy if you’re carrying my pup. I know this wasn’t planned, and contraceptives do actually fail a lot more than companies care to admit, but I…”  
The alpha was shut up by Yuri kissing him.  
“Are you done?” The omega raised an eyebrow. “I’m not pregnant, Beka. They’re ovulation tests. I want to see if I’m ovulating.”  
“Oh.” Otabek reddened. “Wow, I feel stupid. So are you due a heat then, or…?”  
“I’m not sure.” Yuri admitted. “My heats are all outta whack since…Well, everything.”   
“I’m sorry. I should’ve known.”  
“But how could you have possibly known? I didn’t tell you.” Yuri smiled, shrugging. “Besides, I wasn’t expecting us to be discussing having a baby so soon.”  
“Then why did you buy these?” Otabek frowned.  
Yuri sighed. “I want to know if I’m due a heat, and I wanted to ask if…Well…You’d share it with me?”  
Otabek blinked and then let his eyes widen.  
“Wow. Are you sure? I mean…”   
“I’m sure. Actually, there’s another reason I want to know if I’m ovulating…I’m not sure if I even get heats anymore.” Yuri confessed quietly. “I get close, and I can almost feel it about to happen in the next few days, but then it goes away.”  
“Oh Yura…” Otabek’s shoulders slumped. “It doesn’t matter if you get them or not, right? We’re still soulmates and we’re still mates. And you don’t need a heat to get pregnant if that’s what we decide to do later on in…”  
He trailed off as Yuri bit his lip.  
“Beka, that’s not why I…” Yuri paused and took a breath, “I want a heat because I want us to bond. Properly. I want your mark.”

 


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Chapter 3 of 3 uploaded today!)
> 
> Thanks for reading

Otabek stared at Yuri in shock.  
“Y-you…You want me to bite you?” He swallowed, his mouth suddenly as dry as sandpaper. “Yuri, it’s such a huge thing, and I want us both to be sure…”  
Shoulders sagging, Yuri looked down.  
“You’re not ready.” He sighed.   
“It’s not so much that, it’s just…I want _you_ to be sure more than anything.” Otabek protested. “We have mated, and we are mates for all other intents and purposes. I just think that maybe we should take this slowly.”  
“Okay.” Yuri looked away and gathered up the bag without another word.  
“Uh…You’re mad at me aren’t you?” Otabek asked as he awkwardly rubbed the back of his head. “Yura I’m sorry…”  
“Hey, it’s whatever. I’m fine.” The omega shrugged, making his way upstairs.  
The alpha noticed how Yuri deliberately made a beeline for his room instead of Otabek’s, which they now shared, and sighed.  
He felt bad, but he was protecting Yuri, really; he didn’t want to rush the omega into something he couldn’t get out of.  
Otabek liked where they were for the time being, and he knew Yuri did, too; he knew Yuri felt safe.

 

* * *

 

 

  
“Not ovulating.” Yuri sighed.  
It was days later, and although the couple had long since put the disagreement behind them, Yuri still wanted to know, and so he’d taken one of his ovulation tests.  
Unfortunately, it wasn’t the outcome he’d hoped for.  
“No LH surge.” He concluded.  
Frowning, Otabek tilted his head. “No what?”  
“LH is lutenizing hormone. When there’s a surge, I’ll get two pink lines, which means I’ll be due my heat in 24-72 hours.” Yuri explained.  
“Ah, I see.” Otabek bit his lip. “I’m sorry, Yura.”  
Shaking his head, Yuri gave a small smile. “Why? It worked out for you!” He snorted, tossing the test into the trash and washing his hands.  
Otabek flinched, visibly hurt by that remark.  
“That’s not fair, Yuri.” He whispered sadly.  
The omega immediately felt bad and hurried to hug Otabek. “I’m sorry…I know you don’t really think that. I’m just lashing out. I’m upset.”  
“Yeah, I know.” The alpha buried his nose in Yuri’s hair and breathed in his scent. “I know you want to bond, I just don’t want to rush things and make you feel trapped if you ever wanted to escape.”  
“I could never want to escape you.” Yuri replied. “And you’re not trapping me. I want it. I want your bite.”  
“Maybe soon.” Otabek answered, “Today, we have a Christmas party to get ready for!”  
Yuri smiled at this; he was Otabek’s date to the police department’s Christmas party, and he couldn’t wait.  
Some officers who didn’t celebrate Christmas were working that night, so that those who did could attend the party.  
Otabek didn’t actually celebrate Christmas either, but this year, he found himself wanting to.  
Especially because he had Yuri now.  
“We should get ready.” The alpha repeated.  
“Mmmm.” Yuri breathed, too content with cuddling his mate. “Just a few more minutes?”  
“Ah, fine. But not too long! As much as I adore cuddling you, I want to show you off tonight!” Otabek grinned.  
Yuri smiled widely and slowly pulled back. “You want to show ME off?!”  
“Of course!” Otabek replied, confused as to why Yuri was so shocked by that; “You’re beautiful, and I love you! I want everyone to know it.”  
The omega blushed hard and kissed the alpha on the lips.  
“Ugh. You are such a smooth talker!” He rolled his eyes jokingly, “I love you too.”  
The couple kissed a few more times before Otabek insisted that they really DID need to get ready, and they hurried into the two bathrooms to wash and dress.

 

* * *

 

Yuri fiddled with his tie as Otabek drove them to the venue.  
“Are you okay?” The latter asked, finally parking the car and spotting Yuri looking nervous.  
“This is so tight…I just want to…” Yuri was breathing shakily, tugging at his tie.  
“Hey, hey, let me do that for you.” Otabek said softly, gently loosening Yuri’s tie and letting his mate breathe. “You’re shaking.”  
“It’s been a long time since I was in a crowded room. The last time I was, I…” Yuri broke off.   
“Oh god. I’m such an idiot, I’m sorry…” Otabek shook his head. “I didn’t think.”  
“No, I want to be here. I want to do this. It’ll be fun! I’m just being stupid.” Yuri forced a smile.  
“If you feel uncomfortable at all, please tell me and we’ll go straight home.” Otabek promised.  
His sincerity, mixed with his placating scent, managed to calm the omega.  
Yuri took a deep breath and swallowed hard, running a hand through his short blonde hair, which he’d had cut and styled just the day before.  
“Let’s do this.” He whispered.  
Otabek grinned at him, and they exited the car, before locking it and walking hand in hand into the function hall.

 

A long, large table with comfortable chairs stood out to Yuri as he and Otabek entered.  
Immediately, he relaxed as he spotted the familiar faces that he’d already been acquainted with before.  
“Altin! You made it!” Detective Feltsman waved, patting the seat beside him. “And Yuri! Thank you for coming; we hoped you’d be here! How are you?”  
“I-I’m okay thanks.” The omega stammered, “You?”  
“Wonderful, I’m well thank you. Sit, sit, you two. Drinks?” Feltsman offered.  
“Just a water for me please. Driving.” Otabek replied. “Yuri?”  
“Oh, uh…Same here please.” Yuri answered.  
“Two mineral waters please.” Detective Feltsman said to the waiter, who nodded and smiled, before hurrying back to the kitchen.  
“Nice to see you again, Yuri.” A heavily accented voice greeted, accompanied by a heart shaped smile.   
Yuri remembered the platinum haired man as Victor Nikiforov, and he was seated beside his fiancé Yuri Katsuki; a Japanese man four years Victor’s junior, the two of them lacing their fingers together on the latter’s lap.  
“Hey Yuri. How are you?” The Japanese Yuri asked.  
“Hi!” Yuri answered, “Good thanks. Little nervous. You?”  
“We’re great thanks. Don’t be nervous; you’re in perfectly safe company with a table full of police officers.” Victor smiled kindly. “Hmm…Do you mind if I give you a nickname? It will be less confusing since there are two Yuris here!”  
He blonde shrugged. “Uh, sure?” He prayed they wouldn’t use ‘Agape’!  
“How about Yurio?” Japanese Yuri suggested. “You can call me Katsuki if you like?”  
“That sounds fine by me.” Yuri agreed.  
At that point, JJ arrived with a woman his age, who Yuri immediately recognised.  
JJ took her jacket and pulled a chair out for her, before taking the seat beside her.  
“Hi everyone!” JJ greeted, “You remember Isabella?”  
Everybody greeted the couple, and Yuri saw a stunning diamond ring on the young woman’s finger.  
As if reading his mind, JJ smiled and spoke up; “Isabella and I have an announcement to make, if that’s okay?”  
“Go ahead!” Someone else called out, and everyone turned their attention to JJ.  
“After five years of being together, Isabella and I are delighted to announce that we are getting married! I asked her to marry me.” JJ grinned.  
There were cheers and claps, and calls of congratulations from everyone around the table.  
Yuri beamed.  
For all JJ’s wisecracks and sometimes irritating behaviour, he was a nice guy and deserved to be happy.  
Yuri secretly ached, wondering if he would ever be engaged.

The omega felt a presence behind him, and he felt uneasy.  
As an arm reached around the side of him, Yuri yelped and leapt sideways against Otabek.  
“I beg your pardon, sir.” The waiter blushed. “Forgive me, I was just delivering your drink.”  
“Oh. I’m sorry! Thank you.” Yuri answered, relieved but embarrassed.   
The waiter placed the glass on the table, and removed the cap on the glass bottle of chilled water.  
“Ice, sir?”  
“No thank you.” Yuri answered.  
He made to pour the drink himself, but the waiter was already doing it.  
“Thanks!” Yuri smiled gratefully as the waiter placed the rest of the bottle beside the glass, and then moved on to fill Otabek’s glass with water.  
Yuri felt eyes on him, and tried to calm his nerves and embarrassment by taking a swig of water.  
“Are you okay?” Otabek asked him quietly.  
“Yeah. Sorry, I…I’m not used to being waited on and having my drink poured. When he came out of nowhere, I panicked. I thought…” Yuri broke off.  
“It’s okay.” Otabek soothed, placing a kiss on Yuri’s temple and making him turn pink in the face.  
“So, lovebirds!” JJ addressed them; “How’s it going with you two?”  
“Wonderful.” Otabek smiled.  
“God, that’s one sappy look you have there, Otabek!” JJ teased.  
“Aw, don’t tease them, Leroy! It’s sweet!” Victor spoke up. “He’s in love!”  
“You’re in love!?” Someone else called out.  
Otabek reddened. “Yes. So what if I am?”  
A collection of excited squeaks and gasps erupted from around the table.   
Victor and Yuri Katsuki rolled their eyes.  
“Alright you lot, knock it off.” Katsuki spoke up, before looking sympathetically at the couple, “So what are your plans for Christmas?” He changed the subject.  
Otabek and Yuri smiled gratefully at him and Victor.  
“We thought we would just spend it together. Nothing too fancy.” Otabek shrugged.  
He and Yuri both wanted a no-fuss, minimal stress Christmas, and had discussed ordering Chinese food instead of having the traditional turkey with all the trimmings.  
They’d treat Potya to a fresh salmon, and spend the day exchanging gifts and just relaxing together.  
Bliss!  
“We’re wanting something without too much hassle.” Yuri added. “What about you guys?”  
“Completely the opposite!” Victor grinned. “I want to spoil my Yuri!”  
“And I want to spoil Victor!” Katsuki added with a smile and a small blush.  
“Turkey with ALL the trimmings. He’s an incredible chef!” Victor babbled happily. “Lots of games, maybe sing along to some Christmas songs over a couple of drinks in the evening, and then retire to bed.”  
“To sleep.” Katsuki added, his blush deepening.  
“Maybe!” Victor winked, and Yuri bit back a laugh as the Japanese turned completely crimson.  
At that moment, the waiter returned to take everyone’s starter orders, and the conversation was steered onto safer ground!

 

* * *

 

  
“I’ve never eaten a three course meal in my life!” Yuri chuckled as everyone’s empty dessert dishes were removed.  
They’d finished eating them nearly an hour ago, but the table had been quite loud, and so the waiter just left everyone to it.  
Yuri had actually really enjoyed himself, and even allowed himself a small glass of Mulled Wine.  
Otabek stuck to soft drinks, but beamed when Yuri finally decided to try the alcoholic beverage.  
Thankfully, he’d remembered his ID for when the waiter raised a questioning eyebrow at him.  
As Yuri drained the last drop, he licked his lips.  
“Delicious.” He breathed.  
“I knew you’d like it.” Otabek murmured as he gently swept a stray blonde hair out of Yuri’s eyes, and planted a soft kiss on his lips. “How do you feel now?”  
“Better.” Yuri smiled. “I’ve had a great night. Thank you.”  
“For what, Yura?”  
“Everything.”   
Yuri looked down bashfully and smiled, which Otabek found incredibly cute.  
He leaned forward and down, meeting Yuri’s lips with his own.  
“WOOOO! GO ALTIN!” JJ’s voice carried over the sound of the soft music.  
Otabek and Yuri both chuckled into the kiss.  
“Shut up JJ.” Otabek grinned.

 

The music got a little louder, and then changed completely to something more upbeat.  
“Dancing!” Victor said excitedly, his heart shaped smile lighting up his face. “Shall we show the rest of them what we can do?” He extended his hand to Katsuki.  
“Lead the way, stud!” Yuri Katsuki grinned, as they both took to the dancefloor a little way away from the table.  
They broke out into a comical, fun dance at first, which made everyone laugh.  
One by one, the rest of the table joined in.  
Even Detective Feltsman got to his feet and began to dance!  
“He must be wasted!” Otabek laughed. “Or just in high spirits from how well we’ve been going lately!”  
“Maybe it’s both!” Yuri chuckled.   
That evening, the Chief Detective had thanked and congratulated everyone at the table for how well they had done lately – particularly with the case that Otabek and Yuri were involved in.  
Even Otabek and Yuri had received a special well done and thanks, which had made the omega blush hard.

“Shall we?” Otabek held out his hand and stood up.  
Yuri looked confused.  
“Will you dance with me?” Otabek clarified.”  
Nodding eagerly, the blonde took his hand and followed the alpha onto the dancefloor, both of them joining in with the upbeat dancing for the next half an hour.  
When the music slowed, nearly everyone found a partner and began to sway to the music.  
Yuri wasn’t so sheltered that he didn’t understand what this meant…  
Blushing, his eyes swivelled up to meet Otabek’s, and the alpha swiftly moved towards him, taking his hand in one of his own, and placing the other on Yuri’s waist as they swayed in time to the song.  
Yuri’s heart was hammering, and he could feel Otabek’s doing the same against his chest.  
The song was called ‘When You Say Nothing At All’ by Ronan Keating – an Irish singer.  
And somehow, the lyrics really hit Yuri and Otabek hard, making them both feel something strong swelling inside them both.  
Maybe it was down to the song itself, or maybe it was the way they were pressed up so close against each other, feeling their hearts beat together, and in a romantic situation with appropriately romantic music?  
Neither could tell. Maybe it was both!  
Yuri found himself closing his eyes and burying his face contentedly in Otabek’s neck.   
At some point, Victor and his Yuri danced past and silently mouthed “aww!” at each other as they watched the younger couple become completely lost in each other.

Once the song was over, a moment of eye contact passed between Yuri and Otabek.  
The alpha smiled down at his mate.  
“Shall we get out of here?” He asked softly.  
Yuri gave a wordless nod, choosing instead to kiss Otabek gently on the lips.  
“We’re going to head off now, everyone.” Otabek announced as he gathered his jacket and gloves from his seat at the table.  
“Yeah, I think we’re going to leave too.” JJ admitted as Isabella covered a yawn.  
It was getting late.  
After bidding everyone goodbye, Otabek and Yuri headed to the car, and made their way home.

 

 

Stumbling through the doorway, Otabek and Yuri kissed passionately, and the alpha quickly locked the front door behind them before they headed upstairs to get ready for bed.  
An unspoken agreement had taken place between them on the journey home, and once they were both ready, they met in the bedroom, before slowly and tenderly making love to each other.  
Again and again, two, three, four times.  
On the fourth time, they were both ready…  
“You’re sure about this?” Otabek whispered, kissing the back of Yuri’s neck as he penetrated him from behind.  
Yuri nodded. “Absolutely! Are you?”  
“I’ve never wanted anything more.” Otabek confessed against the skin of Yuri’s neck, right where his scent glands were.  
Two more gentle kisses, a nip, and then…  
Yuri’s fingers curled into the sheets as pain momentarily seared through his neck, finally subsiding into a feeling of peace, warmth and overwhelming LOVE.  
The omega felt the alpha’s knot pumping into him, before slowing to a stop.  
Both of them angled their heads so that they could kiss, and slowly lowered themselves into a cuddling position whilst Otabek waited for his knot to go down.  
Once it had, Otabek pulled out and Yuri was able to reciprocate the bond bite, before they fell to the bed in an embrace, purring and rumbling with bliss.  
They’d finally done it!  
“I love you.” Otabek whispered. “So much.”  
“I love you so much.” Yuri replied, his fingers combing softly through his mate’s dark hair, as they both fell asleep contentedly in each other’s arms.

 


End file.
